


Ludzie są odporni, tylko zostają im blizny (chcesz, pokażę ci swoje)

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I hope it will, M/M, What Have I Done, and for gosh sakes watch your language!, but it gonna be okay, i have zero control over it, misunderstandings a lot, polyamory is not so impossible as it seems, relationships are hard, the struggle is real, they do what they want to do, they don't listen to me, well enjoy if you can
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Nie wiem, ile będzie rozdziałów (raczej sporo).Bo piszę ten tekst w prezencie urodzinowym dla samej siebie i pewnie dlatego od początku mnie nie słucha.Ogólnie - oni robią co chcą, ja tylko opisuję.Czujcie się ostrzeżeni.(ale chyba jest fajnie)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, one sided Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 48
Kudos: 40





	1. Czy ty właśnie profanujesz Immanuela Kanta?

Ból. Ból i jakieś uciążliwe brzęczenie, i ten szum, nieznośny szum w głowie. Co, do diabła… Jedno uderzenie. Zapiekło tylko trochę. Drugie, już mocniejsze, sprawiło, że jego głowa odskoczyła w tył. Bucky chciał zakląć, a zdołał tylko stęknąć coś niewyraźnie, kiedy miał usta pełne własnej krwi i, jezu, była tam chyba tona piachu, i poczuł się, jakby jadł pustynię.  
\- Barnes! - usłyszał znowu, tym razem wyraźniej. Ten sam głos, który swoim brzęczeniem drażnił go, kiedy był półprzytomny, uparcie wyciągał ku świadomości; poczuł, że mdłości podchodzą mu do gardła, uniósł się trochę, a raczej spróbował unieść się na łokciu i prawie wrzasnął z bólu, bo łokieć kurewsko bolał, a usta wciąż były pełne i wrzasnąć nawet nie mógł. Przechylił głowę, prawie wpadając twarzą w zimną, cuchnącą zgnilizną podłogę. Dyszał ciężko i miał ochotę zamknąć oczy, uciec stamtąd, albo w ogóle przestać istnieć, bo za nic nie mógł się ruszyć, a ból, który czuł, niemal go ogłuszał.  
\- Barnes. - Znowu ten głos. Z trudem rozchylił powieki trochę bardziej, usiłując skupić wzrok na tym dźwięku. Oczy nie chciały go słuchać, wszystko było zamazane i widział na czerwono, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że twarz ma pokrytą zaschniętą krwią i brudem. Sapnął, kiedy po kolejnej próbie zmiany pozycji, uporczywy ból powrócił.  
\- Przestań się ruszać. Barnes! ...co?  
\- ...zamknij… się… - wydyszał, próbując podnieść głowę. Twarz zasłaniały mu splątane, brudne włosy. - Stark?  
Bo to był Stark. To jego irytujący głos słyszał, kiedy tkwił w nieświadomości. To on wyciągnął go na powierzchnię, kiedy odzyskiwał przytomność. Jej brak był błogosławieństwem, bo nie czuł tego bólu, a teraz… zacisnął zęby, kiedy kolejna eksplozja rozerwała każdy milimetr zakończeń nerwowych w jego ciele. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż zapaść na powrót w bezpieczną, pełną odrętwienia nicość i zabluźnił kolejny raz, kiedy wbrew temu pragnieniu udało mu się w końcu unieść, bo cholerny Stark podpierał go ramieniem i ciągnął w górę, wyrzucając z siebie imponującą litanię przekleństw.  
\- Pierdolę… przestań mnie szarpać – warknął raczej słabo, walcząc z jednoczesną ochotą zaciśnięcia zębów i plucia na wszystkie strony tym piachem, który wciąż czuł w ustach razem z krwią.  
\- Bałem się, że będziesz rzygał. Wolisz leżeć we własnych wymiocinach? Świetnie. Znam twoje preferencje, następnym razem cię tak zostawię.  
\- Gdzie my… - splunął ze wstrętem i wytarł usta dłonią, ignorując obezwładniający ból barku. - ...jesteśmy? - dokończył, z trudem podnosząc wzrok. Tym razem skupił go na Starku, który tkwił obok, w dziwnie niewygodnej pozycji i krępująco blisko. Gdziekolwiek się znajdowali, nie było tam na tyle jasno, by bez problemu widział jego twarz – za którym to widokiem raczej niespecjalnie by tęsknił – za to dostrzegł, że ma na sobie nie do końca rozłożoną zbroję, podarty garnitur i że z trudem łapie oddech, a jego dłonie zaciskają się w kurczowej próbie nabrania powietrza.  
\- Gruzy. Pod gruzami. - Z jego gardła wydarł się niemal świst, kiedy nagle odwrócił głowę. - Kurwa. Kurwa.  
Bucky był w stanie tylko się gapić. Dopiero po chwili jakby załapał, odganiając mgłę własnej słabości.  
\- Masz połamane żebra – mruknął. - To dlatego nie możesz oddychać.  
\- Nie mam… połamanych żeber… - Stark ledwo mówił, ale jak zawsze był uparty, wiedział lepiej i w jego głosie był ten sam przemądrzały ton, który lekceważył zdanie wszystkich i wszystkiego; i było to tak znajome i tak nie do zniesienia, że Bucky całkiem odzyskał świadomość.  
\- Masz atak paniki – rzucił, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, że Stark sam o tym wie i że pewnie potem obedrze go za to ze skóry. - Kurwa, Stark. Oddychaj.  
\- Pró… próbuję. - Suchy śmiech zabrzmiał jak szloch i wnętrzności Bucky’ego skręciły się w ciasny supeł, kiedy słuchał tego dźwięku i upływające sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, aż w końcu zapanowała cisza. Stark nie poruszał się, z głową wciąż odwróconą, ale kiedy przyjrzał mu się uważniej, dostrzegł, że jego ramiona wciąż trochę drżą.  
\- Dobra. - Usłyszał po chwili. Tony spojrzał na niego i odchrząknął. - Lepiej. Już okej.  
Nie było okej, ale nie zamierzał się teraz z tym kłócić.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał zamiast tego. Skrzywił się, kiedy ponowna próba ruszenia protezą nie przyniosła skutku, za to metalowe ramię, wygięte pod dziwnym kątem, wbiło mu w ciało dziesięć miliardów igieł bólu. - Kurwa – sapnął, kiedy do niego dotarło. - Moja ręka.  
\- Kamienie przygniotły ci protezę. Jest jak jest, ale dzięki temu wciąż żyjesz. Gdybyś się nie zasłonił, miałbyś rozbitą głowę i zmiażdżone wszystkie kości. Twoja proteza, Barnes, to jedyne, co w tej chwili trzyma te kamienie nad nami.  
\- Jezu. - Bucky syknął, kiedy dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji. - Czemu nie masz pieprzonej zbroi?  
\- Bo szlag ją trafił, jak spadaliśmy – powiedział Stark z niechęcią i mimo stanu, w jakim się znajdował, udało mu się wywrócić oczami. - Powinienem był to zresztą przewidzieć. Wystarczyłaby drobna modyfikacja – niedużo, trochę lepiej rozłożyć obciążenie – ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ciężar może się tak zmienić, na taką okoliczność…  
\- Stark, do cholery. - Prawie wypluł te słowa. - O czym ty gadasz?  
\- Nie pamiętasz? - Stark spojrzał na niego czujnie. - Pewnie wstrząs mózgu. I tak doceń to metalowe ramię, dzięki niemu masz jeszcze w ogóle mózg, a nie krwawą papkę z odłamkami kości. Spadałeś. Złapałem cię.  
\- Złapałeś… - Bucky zaczął; i urwał, wciągając z sykiem powietrze przez zęby. - O kurwa.  
\- A więc pamiętasz. - Stark poruszył się z trudem. Kiedy przysunął się bliżej w ograniczonej powierzchni, w jakiej się znajdowali, Bucky znowu zaklął, widząc jego zakrwawioną twarz, rozcięty łuk brwiowy i imponujących rozmiarów siniak na policzku i pod okiem. Z trudem podał mu niedużą piersiówkę. - Whisky. Nie piłbym całości, bo to jedyne, co mamy.  
Bucky skinął głową. Wychylił łyk, czując znajome pieczenie w gardle i przełknął alkohol. Naprawdę miał ochotę na więcej. Nie on jeden, kiedy Stark pociągnął długi łyk, starając się ułożyć prawą nogę tak, żeby nie uszkodzić jeszcze bardziej już i tak mocno uszkodzonej kostki.  
\- Był wybuch – powiedział Bucky. Na tyle, na ile mógł, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu; otaczały ich tony gruzu i kurzu, gdzieś na prawo, daleko na górze nad nimi, dostrzegł widmowe pobłyski światła. - Odrzuciło mnie. Potem całe piętro szlag trafił…  
\- Cały wieżowiec – poprawił go Stark.  
\- Złapałeś mnie. - Bucky powtórzył i jego oczy rozszerzyły się. - Cholera. Stark. Spadałem z samej góry, jak…  
\- No mówię, źle skalkulowałem. - Stark wzruszył ramionami. - Złapałem cię, ale nie mogłem utrzymać się w powietrzu, zbroja była już uszkodzona… mogłem tylko amortyzować upadek… powiedzmy, że nie rozwaliliśmy się na miazgę, ale…  
\- Strzelałeś. Repulsorem. Udało ci się naruszyć kolejne piętro, przebiliśmy się niżej, ale…  
\- Zasypało nas. - Potwierdził Tony. - Potem straciłeś przytomność. Gdyby nie twoja proteza… trzyma nad nami to całe gówno. Niestety, byłeś pogrążony w słodkim niebycie, a ja musiałem cię jakoś przywrócić do świata istot cierpiących i żywych, więc...  
\- Walnąłeś mnie w twarz?  
\- Kilka razy.  
\- Stark…  
\- Ocknąłeś się w końcu, Barnes, to się liczy. Bałem się, że zaczniesz rzygać i się tym udusisz. Okaż trochę wdzięczności – zakpił i zaklął, kiedy spróbował przekręcić nogę. - Szlag. Szlag!  
\- Jesteśmy tu unieruchomieni. - Bucky mówił cicho. Potarł czoło zdrową dłonią, wycierając krew z oczu. - Reszta…  
\- Żyją. Przynajmniej żyli, kiedy słyszałem ich ostatnio przez nadajnik, zanim szlag go całkiem trafił. Reaktor… jest uszkodzony. Wszystko szlag trafił, nic się nie ładuje, to wszystko wysiadło. - Coś w głosie Starka sprawiło, że Bucky poderwał głowę. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując połączyć fakty.  
\- Reaktor… - Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedział na temat reaktora. Wiedział żałośnie mało. Stark miał w klatce piersiowej coś, co sprawiało, że działała zbroja Iron Mana, tyle wiedział. Jak zbroja nie działała, bo reaktor… Bucky nagle zrozumiał i bardziej usłyszał własne przekleństwo, niż uświadomił sobie, że je artykułuje. - Kurwa, Stark. Jak to uszkodzony? On chyba jakoś sprawia, że wciąż… - urwał, nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć. Tony uśmiechnął się z trudem.  
\- Żyję? - dopowiedział. - Prawidłowa dedukcja, sierżancie Barnes. Ten stan może się długo nie utrzymać. Ja stąd nie wyjdę, nie ma szans, ale ty… dlatego próbowałem cię ocucić. Oporny jesteś. Ale teraz spróbuj już stąd zmiatać, co? Jeśli zbierzesz się do kupy i będziesz wystarczająco szybki, uda ci się uciec, zanim ten sufit runie.  
\- A ty dlaczego nie wyjdziesz? - Bucky, dbając o to, by wciąż trzymać nieruchomo metalowe ramię, spojrzał w jego stronę. I zaklął, kiedy spojrzał dokładniej. Stark złapał jego wzrok.  
\- Tak, to jeden z powodów – potwierdził. Jego kombinezon nie zniknął całkiem; w jednym miejscu był stopiony z jednym ze stalowych zbrojeń, które tworzyły podłogę. - Nie uwolnię się z tego, a jak spróbuję, to wszystko zawali nam się od razu. Więc weź się w garść, Barnes, i wynoś się stąd z łaski swojej.  
\- Reszta…  
\- Reszta może nas znajdzie, a może nie. - Stark zmienił pozycję na tyle, na ile mógł, ocierając się o jego bok. Byli tak blisko, że mógł poczuć zapach jego perfum i potu. - Nie masz co marnować tu czasu. Jeśli jesteś w stanie się ruszać, szukaj wyjścia. Ja sobie tu poleżę – dodał z czarnym humorem i Bucky zacisnął zęby, żeby nimi nie szczękać. Uratował go. Stark go uratował, kiedy spadał z walącej się wieży, a potem sam przez to nie mógł uratować siebie; i teraz miał go tu zostawić, kiedy…  
\- Do końca życia – wyrzucił z siebie, kręcąc głową – nie mógłbym spojrzeć Steve’ovi w oczy.  
Coś w twarzy Starka drgnęło. Zniknął na chwilę ten drwiący uśmiech i zastąpiło go coś kruchego, coś niepewnego; jego oczy złagodniały, a w ich kącikach pojawiły się małe zmarszczki, kiedy uśmiechnął się drobnym uśmiechem, tak innym od tych wszystkich firmowych uśmiechów Starka, które prezentował na co dzień, że wyglądał niemal jak ktoś inny, znacznie młodszy i znacznie mniej cyniczny. I zniknęło tak nagle, że Bucky, zupełnie irracjonalnie, poczuł się niemal oszukany. Jakby ktoś postawił przed nim inną osobę.  
\- Rogers będzie szczęśliwy, jak cię odzyska, więc naprawdę, rusz się i wyprowadź swój tyłek na powierzchnię.  
\- Jak się ruszę, to wszystko runie…  
\- Podtrzymam to na ile zdołam, jeśli będziesz szybki…  
\- Nie zostawię cię, żebyś tu zginął, Stark! - Bucky warknął, przerywając mu w pół słowa. - To w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. - Stark przerwał mu i był rozdrażniony. - Więc z powodu twojej bohaterskiej głupoty zginiemy tu obaj. Świetnie. To na pewno uszczęśliwi Rogersa.  
\- Tony. - Stark drgnął, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię z jego ust i spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy. - Cokolwiek o mnie myślisz… masz do tego cholerne prawo. Ale nie zostawię cię tutaj, nie ma o czym mówić. Wymyśl coś, żebyśmy wyszli stąd obaj, a nie próbuj ginąć męczeńsko.  
\- Rogers nie będzie cię winił. - Tony wzruszył ramionami i pod tą całą warstwą krwi i brudu zmieszał i spiął się lekko. Mówienie o uczuciach, pomyślał Bucky, nie było chyba jego mocną stroną, a cokolwiek było między nim i Stevem - uczuć było tam bardzo dużo, tych dobrych, i tych trochę gorszych. - Wytłumaczysz mu, że nie było wyjścia. Że to nie twoja wina.  
\- Nie moja wina. - Z ust Bucky’ego wyrwał się zachrypnięty śmiech, który pękł za chwilę w pełnym pyłu powietrzu. - Jak zawsze, nie moja wina. Wtedy, kiedy skrytobójca z wypranym mózgiem zabił twoich rodziców, Stark, to też nie była moja wina? - I już, powiedział to; wyrzucił z siebie to, co w nim było od zawsze, od chwili, w której się dowiedział. Tony Stark miał dwadzieścia lat, kiedy sterowany czyjąś wolą super-żołnierz odebrał mu ojca i matkę, i zanim zdążył to przepracować, zanim zdążył się z tym naprawdę pogodzić, ten człowiek wrócił i wszyscy mówili, że to nie była jego wina. Powtarzali to tak długo, że Stark zdawał się w to uwierzyć; i nigdy nie dał mu odczuć, że go wini, ale…  
Cisza przedłużała się. Bucky przełknął ciężko, mrugając, kiedy poczuł w oczach dawno zapomniane łzy. Zamrugał, kiedy kilka spłynęło mu po policzkach i odwrócił głowę w bok, zażenowany i wściekły na siebie. Jeśli ktokolwiek, ktokolwiek miałby prawo się tu nad sobą rozczulać…  
\- I tak tu leżymy. - Stark milczał tak długo i odezwał się tak nagle, że Bucky spojrzał na niego prawie od razu. - Miałem spytać, czy mnie wysłuchasz, ale nie masz innej opcji. Możesz zacząć wrzeszczeć bardzo głośno, mając nadzieję, że mnie zagłuszysz, ale… - wzruszył ramionami. - Potrafię być bardzo uparty. Co pewnie zauważyłeś.  
\- Raz czy dwa – potwierdził Bucky i westchnął. - A może z tysiąc. Stark, ja… nawet nie potrafię się uśmiechnąć, jak żartujesz. Jakbym nie miał do tego prawa.  
\- Och, nie brałem tego do siebie. - Zapewnił go Tony i zaklął cicho, kiedy znów spróbował odciążyć nogę. - Założyłem, że cię wkurwiam i skupiasz się na tym, żeby nie obić mi mordy.  
\- To też – przyznał i jego usta jednak drgnęły w uśmiechu. Zaraz spochmurniał i na jego twarz wróciło poczucie winy. - Po prostu… nigdy cię nie przeprosiłem. I nie wiem, jakbym miał. Za coś takiego… nawet nie wiem, jak mógłbyś mi wybaczyć.  
\- Nie mógłbym. Ale to nie byłeś ty.  
\- Stark, daj spokój, ja…  
\- Wysłuchaj mnie, albo już zacznij krzyczeć. Bo póki trzymasz ten strop, to nawet uszu nie zakryjesz.  
\- Dobrze – warknął po chwili. - Ale cokolwiek powiesz…  
\- Wiesz, jak poznaliśmy się z Rogersem? - Bucky zamrugał. Nie tego się spodziewał.  
\- S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury. Pierwsza akcja Avengersów. Loki. Co to ma do rzeczy?  
\- Clinta.  
\- Bartona? - Bucky pokręcił głową. - Musisz jaśniej.  
\- To mi nie przerywaj. Loki nagiął wolę Clinta. Nasz łucznik był mu całkowicie poddany – na jego rozkaz strzelał do swoich i zabił kilkunastu cywili. To też byli ludzie. Mieli rodziny, przyjaciół… mieli dzieci. Kiedy Clint doszedł do siebie… myślał to, co ty. Że to jego wina. Poznałeś moc asgardczyków. Potrafisz go winić, Barnes? Że Loki go kontrolował?  
\- To co innego – szepnął Bucky z udręką. - Żadna z tych rodzin nie musi patrzeć na Clinta…  
\- Widzą w telewizji. Prawie codziennie. Jako bohatera, który ratuje ich miasto.  
Bucky zmarszczył brwi. Znowu poczuł pieczenie pod powiekami.  
\- Nie wiem, jak Barton może z tym żyć – powiedział cicho. - Patrzeć w lustro.  
\- To co? Powinien użyć swoich strzał przeciwko sobie? Powiemy mu, że to jego wina i że ma się zabić? - Tony skrzywił się w grymasie. - Nie był sobą. Ty nie byłeś sobą. Kontrolowano was, tamci to chuje, koniec temat. Daj spokój, Barnes, przestań z tym samobiczowaniem. To, co zrobił Zimowy Żołnierz…  
\- Zimowy Żołnierz to wciąż ja, Stark. - Bucky zagryzł wargi. - Mogę tego nienawidzić, ale…  
\- Steve opowiadał mi o tobie. - Imię Steve’a Stark wypowiadał miękko i Bucky mimo wszystko zamilkł. - O tym, jaki byłeś przedtem. Zanim cię zmienili… przed wojną. Byłeś lojalny. Szczery. Zawsze go broniłeś. Kiedy dostałeś powołanie, nie zawahałeś się nawet na chwilę. Kiedy walczyliście, zawsze byłeś obok niego. On miał to swoje super-serum, ty wtedy jeszcze nie… a jednak go nie zostawiłeś. Mówił, że uratowałeś mu życie.  
\- Tak, jak on uratował życie mi. Ale twoi rodzice…  
\- Odpuść sobie, Barnes! - Tony prawie krzyknął; kiedy na niego popatrzył, Bucky widział tylko te rozszerzone gniewem, ciemne oczy. - Próbuję, próbuję być racjonalny, ty… ty egocentryczny, lamentujący, użalający się nad sobą… - przerwał, oddychając ciężko. - Kurwa, Barnes. Wysil mózg. Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Gdybyś przestał być tak zajęty litowaniem się nad samym sobą…  
Bucky milczał, bo Stark miał rację. Oddychał płytko, starał się powstrzymać kolejne zdanie, przekonujące go o tym, że jest winny… zdusił je w sobie. Wepchnął do gardła z całą siłą, obiecując sobie, że prędzej się nimi udusi, niż dopuści do tego, żeby Stark znowu… poczuł, że czerwieni się ze wstydu. Zajęty obwinianiem siebie, tak się w tym zapamiętał… że to Stark musiał cały czas mówić mu, że jest niewinny.  
\- Jezu. Jestem takim dupkiem – szepnął po chwili. Stark parsknął śmiechem i potarł dłonią oczy. Był blady i ciężko oddychał.  
\- Jestem zbyt dużym dżentelmenem, żeby się z panem kłócić, sierżancie – powiedział i Bucky w końcu się zaśmiał. Zamilkł szybko, wciąż spięty. Rzucił mu czujne spojrzenie.  
\- Możesz… mów mi Bucky. Wszyscy mnie tak nazywają.  
Tony spojrzał na niego przelotnie. Uśmiechnął się, zanim odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Nie wszyscy, Bucky. Clint mówi do ciebie James.  
\- Clint wiele rzeczy robi nie tak, jak powinien. - Bucky prychnął. - Powinieneś zobaczyć, w jaki sposób traktuje swój ukochany łuk. Jakby mógł, to by się z tym kołczanem ożenił. Można powiedzieć, że zaprojektowałeś mu idealną żonę, Stark.  
\- Tony. Mów mi Tony. Zwykle, jak ktoś mi mówi po nazwisku, ma do mnie pretensje.  
\- I od razu masz ochotę przepraszać? - zakpił Bucky. Zdziwiło go, że Tony się roześmiał. - A nie, to ty. Poczekaj - masz ochotę mu oddać? W porządku… Tony. Steve dostanie zawału, jak usłyszy, że cię tak nazywam.  
\- Rogers był w stanie zaakceptować fakt, że spędził siedemdziesiąt lat w lodzie, że syn Starka, który w jego czasach jeszcze nie istniał, jest starszy od niego i to, że nordycki bóg ogląda Netflixa w samych bokserkach. Trochę wiary.  
Bucky zaśmiał się. Powoli nieznośne dławienie, które zawsze chwytało go za gardło, kiedy Tony był blisko, zmniejszało się. Popatrzył na swoją metalową rękę, która, wyciągnięta pionowo w górę, podtrzymywała na zasadzie dźwigni nachylony nad nimi sufit i przełknął ślinę.  
\- Znajdą nas – powiedział, starając się przekonać i Starka, i samego siebie. - Steve będzie nas szukał. On ciebie… - urwał, bo Tony patrzył na niego, patrzył na niego tak łapczywie, jakby czekał na jego słowa i po prostu nie mógł… to nie była jego sprawa, nie on miał mu o tym powiedzieć. - Znajdzie nas.  
\- Racja. Rogers nas znajdzie, żeby móc samemu urwać mi głowę, kiedy już nawrzeszczy na mnie, że jestem nieostrożny i się nieustannie narażam.  
\- Powie też, że jesteś nieodpowiedzialny – dodał Bucky. - Dorzuci coś o kompleksie bohatera…  
\- ...wybujałej ambicji… - Tony pokiwał głową. - Przerośniętym ego…  
\- Też masz wtedy wrażenie, że kompletnie tego nieświadomy, opisuje samego siebie? - wyrzucił z siebie Bucky, a Tony śmiał się tak, że musiał się złapać za żebra. - Cholera. Naprawdę cię poturbowało, co? A mówiłeś, że nie są złamane…  
\- Mogą być pęknięte – przyznał Tony. - Ale wtedy, jak nie mogłem oddychać, to… te gruzy.  
\- Gruzy? - powtórzył po nim Bucky. - Chodzi o to, że boisz się małych przestrzeni? Zamknięcia – zgadł, patrząc na Tony’ego. - Boisz się zamknięcia. Dlaczego?  
Tony przygryzł wargę. Nieświadomie uniósł rękę i potarł swoją klatkę piersiową tam gdzie powinno znajdować się jego serce. Słabe światło reaktora łukowego otaczało niebieskawą, widmową poświatą jego palce.  
\- Wiesz, skąd to mam? - zapytał po chwili. Bucky potrząsnął głową. Nie wiedział, niedokładnie.  
\- Odłamki szrapnela. Tylko to trzyma je z daleka od mojego serca. - Milczał, gładząc palcami wypukłe krawędzie reaktora. - Byłem w podróży służbowej do Afganistanu. Jako Stark Industries mieliśmy zaprezentować nowy rodzaj pocisków, stworzony dla Amerykańskich Sił Powietrznych. Najnowsza technologia, śmiercionośna broń – westchnął, zaciskając palce. - Nazwałem pociski Jerycho. Co za arogancja. Za samo to powinno mnie spotkać, co mnie spotkało… zaatakowali konwój. Próbowałem uciec i – doceń ironię! - zraniła mnie własna broń. Byłem nieprzytomny, kiedy mnie porwali. Zajął się mną więzień, którego przetrzymywali… miał pracować nad bronią dla nich, na moje szczęście był kiedyś chirurgiem. Nie zdołał usunąć wszystkich, więc skonstruował elektromagnes, żeby trzymał odłamki z dala od mojego serca… zasilany starym akumulatorem samochodowym. - Tony parsknął śmiechem. Miał przymknięte oczy. - Wyobraź sobie, jak chodziłem, nosząc w rękach ten akumulator.  
Bucky się nie śmiał. Nie patrząc, odnalazł jego rękę i ścisnął. Cofnął dłoń, zakłopotany.  
\- Po tym boisz się małych przestrzeni? Jak cię porwali? - zapytał cicho. Tony zmarszczył brwi. Mocniej zacisnął palce na reaktorze.  
\- Po torturach – powiedział i Bucky drgnął. - Podtapianie w lodowatej wodzie. Byliśmy w jaskini… czy ty się… śmiejesz?  
\- Nie wiem. Albo płaczę – przyznał Bucky i roześmiał się gorzko. - Kurwa, Tony, i co, ja chyba też wstąpię do twojego pieprzonego fanklubu. To trochę kłopotliwe, skoro przez większość czasu mam ochotę ci przyłożyć – zażartował i było to bezbolesne, bo tej ochoty już w nim nie było. W jakiś sposób, kiedy dowiedział się tego wszystkiego… potrząsnął głową w zdumieniu. - Jak udało ci się uciec?  
\- Kazali mi skonstruować dla nich broń taką, jak Jerycho. Pod pozorem tworzenia pocisku skonstruowałem prototyp zbroi. - Tony uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. - Hansen mi pomógł.  
\- Ten Hansen…  
\- Nie przeżył. - Tony popatrzył na niego; wydawał się bardzo zmęczony i bardzo smutny. - Musiałem go tam zostawić. Rhodey znalazł mnie kilka dni później na środku pustyni. Kiedy wróciłem… nic już nie było jak kiedyś.  
\- Nie mogłeś pozwolić, żeby zginął na marne. - Bucky nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wciąż dbając o to, by nie poruszać metalowym ramieniem, drugą rękę położył na klatce piersiowej Tony’ego, przykrywając jego dłoń. - Mogę… - urwał, czując się bardzo głupio. Tony zawahał się. To było surrealistyczne uczucie, widzieć go takim. Jako Iron Man był niezwyciężony, jako Tony Stark brawurowy, a kiedy się wahał, wydawał się bardzo podatny na zranienie.  
\- Nie przed piątą randką – zażartował w końcu i Bucky musiał się roześmiać. Zanim cofnął rękę, ścisnął jeszcze lekko jego palce.  
\- Dobra. Ale nie zdziw się, jak cię na nią zabiorę. - Zagroził ze śmiechem. Tony szturchnął go w bok.  
\- Jak stąd wyjdziemy, sam ci przypomnę.  
Tak, a wtedy Steve mnie chyba zabije, pomyślał Bucky, ale nie odezwał się. Z jakiegoś powodu… nie miał ochoty mówić o Stevie.  
\- Kto by pomyślał – powiedział zamiast tego, uśmiechając się lekko. - Niebo walące się nad nami, demony wojenne w nas…  
\- Czy ty właśnie profanujesz Immanuela Kanta? - Tony aż uniósł się na łokciu. Bucky rzucił mu kpiące spojrzenie. - O Boże. Zrobiłeś to.  
\- Skoro już tu tkwimy, to imperatyw kategoryczny wydaje się bardzo na miejscu. Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?  
\- Bo Bucky Barnes rozmawia ze mną o filozofii! To jest absurdalne! Powinieneś ostrzyć noże i pluć! - powiedział i Bucky roześmiał się głośno. Nie mógł się oprzeć. Kiedy już wiedział, że Stark nie był tylko bezczelnym dupkiem, nawet, kiedy zachowywał się w ten sposób… do diabła, to było zabawne. Był despotyczny, sarkastyczny, złośliwy, miał koło serca odłamki szrapnela i chciał uratować świat; miał też najbardziej brązowe oczy, jakie James widział w życiu i fakt, że to zauważył, wprawiał go w sporą konsternację.  
\- Sprawiasz, że na poważnie zaczynam się zastanawiać, dlaczego dotąd chodziłem na randki tylko z dziewczynami – wypalił nagle i Tony zamarł, a jego usta otworzyły się w idealnie okrągłe, zdziwione „o”. Bucky parsknął śmiechem. - Patrz, udało mi się sprawić, że sam Tony Stark się zmieszał.  
\- Twoja subtelność posłała mnie na łopatki. - Tony pokręcił głową. Rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie; kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, uśmiechnął się lekko. - Jezu, Barnes, ty nie żartujesz, co? Naprawdę mógłbyś iść ze mną na randkę?  
\- Czemu nie? - spytał; zdusił wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy przyszedł mu na myśl Steve i jego nieśmiałe, niezgrabne zainteresowanie Tonym, które było oczywiste tylko dla niego, bo on go znał. Ale Steve nie był nawet pewny, a on… mógłbym być, pomyślał, mimo wszystko zaskoczony. Do diabła… mógłbym być.  
\- Czemu nie? - powtórzył po nim Tony, unosząc brwi. - Nie wiem, czekaj, wybierz sobie. Bo jestem playboyem? Bo mam opinię faceta na jedną noc? Bo moja lista zawiera pół nowojorskiej książki telefonicznej?  
\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. - Bucky prychnął. - Ale nawet, jeśli zaliczyłeś z tego chociaż połowę, to tylko dobrze dla mnie, co? Bogatsze doświadczenie…  
\- Jesteś dupkiem, Buchanan.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem zbyt subtelny – przyznał Bucky, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech. - Ale tak, mówię serio. Naprawdę mógłbym iść z tobą na randkę. Pójdę, jeśli mnie chcesz z tym… czymś – dodał, spoglądając niechętnie na swoją protezę. Wzrok Tony’ego powędrował na jego metalowe ramię.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, jeśli ty jesteś w porządku z tym – powiedział, wskazując na swoją klatkę piersiową. Bucky uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- To trzyma cię przy życiu – powiedział cicho. - Jak mógłbym mieć coś przeciwko?  
\- Podobnie jak to – Tony wskazał na jego protezę – trzyma przy życiu nas. Poza tym, te metalowe palce… - urwał i uśmiechnął się znacząco i Bucky przez chwilę nie rozumiał, a kiedy już zrozumiał…  
\- Tony, do cholery – jęknął tylko. - Jak mam to trzymać, kiedy mam ochotę się na ciebie rzucić?  
\- Nigdy w życiu nie sądziłem, że będę podniecony, leżąc pod gruzami, kiedy mój reaktor wysiada. - Tony pokręcił głową. Nie protestował, kiedy Bucky znalazł jego palce i ścisnął je. Masował kciukiem miejsce pomiędzy jego palcami, wciskając go tam w sugestywny sposób. Oczy Tony’ego stały się jeszcze ciemniejsze, kiedy patrzyli na siebie z bliska. - Człowieku, jak stąd wyjdziemy, zabieram cię na kolację.  
\- Ja chcę cię w moim łóżku – wyznał Bucky bezwstydnie i Tony jęknął, kiedy mocniej ścisnął jego rękę, wsuwając swój kciuk w obręcz jego palców. - Więc z łaski swojej… nie umieraj mi tutaj, dobra? Po prostu… nie rób mi tego.  
\- Staram się. - Tony milczał przez chwilę, a potem uniósł jego rękę do twarzy i przycisnął do ust posiniaczone kostki. - Tylko ciężko mi się oddycha.  
\- Tony – szepnął. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.


	2. Clint już dawno był przekonany, że ze sobą sypiacie

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, odkąd Tony stracił przytomność. Jakaś desperacka nadzieja nie pozwalała mu cofnąć metalowego ramienia, które podtrzymywało sufit; myślał nad tym, że gdyby zrobił to wystarczająco szybko, mógłby odepchnąć Tony’ego, zanim sufit by spadł. Ale gdyby nie zdążył… Poderwał głowę, słysząc jakiś stłumiony głos.   
\- Tutaj! - krzyknął tak głośno, że prawie rozerwał sobie płuca. - Jezu, ktokolwiek tam jest… tutaj!  
\- Sierżancie Barnes? - Głos był coraz bliżej; rude włosy i zwinna, szczupła sylwetka, która jakby bez wysiłku przecisnęła się przez wąską szczelinę w wyłomie ściany.  
\- Romanov – powiedział z ulgą. - Powiedz, że reszta jest tutaj. Czy oni…  
\- Wszyscy w porządku, Sam oberwał, ale z tego wyjdzie. Kapitanie! - krzyknęła do swojego mikrofonu. - Znalazłam ich. Czy możecie zejść tutaj? Widzicie moją pozycję?  
\- Nie mogę się ruszyć. - Bucky pokazał oczami na sufit. Skinęła głową. - I zbroja…  
\- Boże ty mój – westchnęła. Szybko przesunęła dłońmi po miejscu, gdzie zbroja złączyła się ze stalowym prętem. - Kapitanie, będziemy potrzebować prętów do podparcia sufitu, póki się stąd nie wyniesiemy i czegoś do piłowania metalu. W porządku. - Słuchała chwilę, po czym pokiwała głową. - Rhodes u idzie. - Zakomunikowała Bucky’emu. - Mówi, że War Machine jest wielozadaniowy. Co ze Starkiem?  
\- Reaktor został uszkodzony. - Bucky z trudem przełknął ślinę. - Czy on…  
\- Oddycha. Ale słabo. Kapitanie, słyszysz mnie? Pośpieszcie się. Stark oberwał. Niech naszykują salę operacyjną. Zdaje się, że będzie potrzebował naprawy. Co? Rozumiem. - Pokiwała głową. Rozejrzała się, oceniając sytuację. - To może się udać.  
\- Co? - spytał Bucky.  
\- Zamierzają wysłać nam Hulka – powiedziała i Bucky zaklął. - Nie martw się, sierżancie. Jeśli ktoś jest w stanie wytrzymać napór tego, jak się nam zawali na głowy, to właśnie nasz zielony przyjaciel.  
Tony nie odzyskiwał przytomności, kiedy ich wydostali. Bucky wciąż wracał do niego wzrokiem, na przemian klnąc i się modląc, aż w końcu wyciągnęli ich na powierzchnię.   
\- W porządku – odpowiadał przez zęby na pytania Steve’a. - W porządku, jestem w porządku, Stark… Możemy jechać z nim do szpitala? - zapytał. James Rhodes potrząsnął głową, pokazując w górę. Zbliżał się do nich prywatny śmigłowiec.  
\- Lecieć – powiedział, z troską pochylając się nad Tonym. - Pepper Potts wysłała kawalerię.  
Steve przekonał go w końcu, żeby pozwolił się obejrzeć lekarzom, chociaż zapewniał, że nic mu nie jest. Nic poważnego przynajmniej, stwierdził potem. Kilka pękniętych żeber, zwichnięty bark. Nic, czemu serum super-żołnierza nie dałoby rady. Regeneracja postępowała szybko i niechętnie dał się namówić na opuszczenie szpitala. Tony był w dobrych rękach, była przy nim Pepper, i Rhodey, i Happy Hogan. Bucky patrzył na nieruchomą twarz Starka i nie potrafił przekonać samego siebie, że to była tylko adrenalina, że nie czuł tego naprawdę; tego zachwytu, pożądania, strachu, kiedy prawie go stracił. Chciał iść z nim na tę randkę. Napisał szybko parę słów na zwiniętej w pół kartce i poprosił Pepper Potts, żeby przekazała ją Tony’emu, kiedy się obudzi. Potem pozwolił, by Steve zabrał go do mieszkania, które wynajmowali razem. Tony proponował, żeby Bucky zamieszkał w Wieży, ale Bucky odmówił. Steve został z nim, bo był dobrym przyjacielem – na tę myśl Bucky poczuł, jakby ktoś kopnął go w żołądek. Bo Steve był dobrym przyjacielem. Był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jedynym człowiekiem, który nigdy w niego nie zwątpił i nigdy go nie zostawił. A on sam… kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy, Steve bez słowa podał mu butelkę piwa. Alkohol mógł na nich nie działać, ale Bucky i tak lubił ten smak. Teraz wypił piwo niemal duszkiem.   
\- Bucky, tak się bałem. - Steve objął go mocno, opierając swoje czoło o jego. Bucky zamknął oczy, dopiero teraz pozwalając sobie na znużenie; i nawet jego zaskoczyło, kiedy zadygotał, prawie wypuszczając butelkę z rąk.  
\- Kurwa, Rogers – powiedział cicho. - Myślałem, że tam zginiemy.  
\- Myślałem, że cię straciłem. - Steve westchnął, odsuwając się delikatnie. Miał ściągniętą, zmartwioną twarz i wciąż ślady kurzu na jasnych włosach. - Kiedy Jarvis poinformował, że nie wyczuwa funkcji życiowych Tony’ego… - Jego głos się załamał, a on sam odetchnął głęboko, mocniej zaciskając rękę na ramieniu Bucky’ego. - Wiem, że Tony potrafi być wrzodem na tyłku i że go nie lubisz, ale…  
\- Nie wiem, czy go nie lubię. - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. - Nie znam go.  
Przypomniał sobie śmiech Tony’ego. jego cięty dowcip, błyskawiczny refleks, tę nagłą, namiętną zmysłowość i przełknął ciężko, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Steve widział przecież to wszystko pierwszy i że nie może… nie mógłby… zacisnął dłonie, czując jak metalowe palce drżą.   
\- Stevie – powiedział szeptem. - Czy ty jesteś zakochany w Starku?  
Oczy Steve’a rozszerzyły się. Zaczerwienił się, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Pokiwał głową i w jakiś sposób, mimo że na pozór zmieniło się w nim wszystko, przypomniał Bucky’emu tamtego niskiego, chudego chłopaka, który nigdy nie cofnął się tylko dlatego, że się bał.   
\- Tak – powiedział cicho. - Tak, myślę, że tak. To… ja…  
\- A on? - przerwał mu i Steve spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Czy on w tobie…  
\- Nie, Jezu, nie. - Steve uśmiechnął się blado, potrząsając głową. Rumieniec sięgnął niżej, na jego klatkę piersiową i Bucky uśmiechnął się nieświadomie; kiedyś był niższy o głowę i o połowę lżejszy, ale wciąż czerwienił się tak samo.  
\- Nie byłbym taki pewny, wszyscy kochają się w Kapitanie Ameryce – drażnił się Bucky i Steve mruknął coś pod nosem.  
\- Taa, wiesz, jakbyś nie zauważył, to Tony ma pewne problemy z byciem jak wszyscy. O cholera, Bucks, twoje ramię.  
\- Co z nim? - Bucky spojrzał na swoją rękę, ale poza kilkoma długimi zadrapaniami i wielkim skupiskiem siniaków nie widział nic niepokojącego. Steve pokręcił głową, dotykając jego protezy.  
\- To ramię – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. - Natasza mówiła mi, że podtrzymywałeś sklepienie, ale…  
\- Wyluzuj, Stevie, to nie tak, że mnie to boli. - Bucky w skupieniu oglądał protezę. - Parę odkształceń, kilka zarysowań, dwa zmiażdżone palce. Nic, czego nie dałoby się naprawić.  
\- Wiesz, że Tony mógłby się tym zająć, gdybyś mu pozwolił? Naprawdę zna się na tego typu rzeczach. Czasem myślę, że on się urodził ze śrubokrętem w dłoni.  
\- Może mu pozwolę – powiedział Bucky, unikając jego wzroku. Wciągnął przez głowę sweter, a potem wziął sobie z lodówki kolejne piwo. - Jakieś wieści ze szpitala?  
\- Lekarzom udało się go ustabilizować. Reaktor będzie wymagał naprawy, ale wprost przyznają, że to przekracza ich kompetencje. Więc pewnie kiedy tylko będzie w stanie utrzymać narzędzia w rękach, sam się tym zajmie. Chcesz coś pooglądać?  
\- Położę się. Jestem padnięty, to był długi dzień. Steve… obudź mnie, jak będziesz coś wiedział.  
\- O Tonym? - zdziwił się Steve, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jasne. Cieszę się, że… nie wiem, no, pytasz o niego. Chciałem, żebyście zaczęli się dogadywać.  
\- Zobaczymy – mruknął Bucky. W swojej sypialni rzucił się na łóżko, opierając głowę na zdrowym ramieniu i w milczeniu patrzył na metalowe palce, które zaciskały się na szyjce butelki.  
\- Do diabła. Do diabła, szlag – zaklął pod nosem, czując nagłe uderzenie gorąca na policzkach, więc wypił piwo i odstawił gwałtownie butelkę na nocny stolik. - Ile ty masz lat, Barnes, siedemnaście? Zachowujesz się jak napalony szczeniak. I wszystko przez to, że Tony powiedział… Jezu. Tony. - Roześmiał się, naciągając na siebie koc. Mimowolnie, ulegając pragnieniu, przesunął metalowymi palcami po swoim biodrze, wsunął dłoń pod gumkę od dresów. - Tony, kto by pomyślał.  
Potem zmęczenie ogarnęło go z całą mocą. Jeszcze przez kilka minut przed oczami przelatywały mu obrazy, prawie słyszał dźwięk walącego się gruzu, osuwających kamieni, czuł kurz w powietrzu, Tony pachniał trochę metalem, jego palce miały niebieski, widmowy odcień i prawie mógł poczuć ich dotyk na swoim ciele, a potem spał już, wyczerpany, snem bez pragnień, bez zmartwień i bez snów. Kiedy Steve obudził go rano, mówiąc, że dochodzi jedenasta, czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Poza metalowym ramieniem, bo ono nie regenerowało się samo. A szkoda.  
\- Tony odzyskał przytomność. - Steve stał w progu z maszynką do golenia w jednej ręce, drugą wciskając w rękaw koszuli. - Jadę do niego. Chcesz też… - zawiesił głos i wykonał nieokreślony gest. - Nie wiem, przekazać mu coś, czy co?  
Nawet nie założył, że Bucky mógłby też chcieć odwiedzić Starka w szpitalu i przez chwilę czuł bunt. Potem zaś wyobraził sobie tę scenę i zszokowane, podejrzliwe spojrzenia wszystkich, którzy pewnie już tam byli, Pepper Potts, Rhodey, nawet Steve; patrzyliby na niego i zastanawiali się, po co tam jest i może nawet karcili wzrokiem, bo Tony jest ranny i musi odpoczywać, i potrzebuje towarzystwa bliskich mu osób, a nie tych, co najlepiej się z nim dogadują, jak wspólnie rozwalają armię Chitauri, a i to nie zawsze. Poza tym zostawił Tony’emu kartkę, gdyby ten chciał…  
\- Nie – powiedział krótko. - Co miałbym mu niby powiedzieć?  
\- Ja mu może powiem. - Steve znowu pojawił się w drzwiach. Był dokładnie ogolony, uczesany na żel, miał już zapiętą koszulę i wiązał krawat, i Bucky zmarszczył brwi na ten pokaz niezwykłej jak na niego elegancji. Jego błękitne oczy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie na tle jasnej marynarki. - Wczoraj naprawdę myślałem, że już po nim. I plułem sobie w brodę… a potem ty zapytałeś, co do niego czuję, powiedziałem ci… i nie stało się nic strasznego, więc pomyślałem sobie, że nie mam pojęcia, czego się bałem i czemu z tym zwlekałem tak długo. W najgorszym przypadku powie mi, że nic z tego nie będzie. Nie szkodzi. Powiem mu, że cenię sobie jego przyjaźń i to mi wystarczy. Potem nauczę się żyć z kolejną uwieszoną na nim modelką – prychnął cicho. - Nieważne, byle żył i był zdrowy, tyle mi wystarczy. Ale nie zamierzam marnować szansy, jeśli w ogóle jakąś mam. Bucky – zawahał się przez chwilę. - Myślisz… że jakąś mam?  
Mógłby zaprzeczyć. Steve był odważny, ale był z natury delikatny i zawsze mocno sugerował się nastrojem innych. Gdyby go przekonał, żeby nie jechał, zostałby w domu. A wtedy może on mógłby porozmawiać ze Starkiem pierwszy, ale… ale jego telefon wciąż milczał. Stark nie napisał nawet krótkiej wiadomości, więc jeśli to wszystko, co się stało, to była tylko ta adrenalina? Bliskość śmierci, brak tlenu? I to, w jaki sposób wymawiał imię Steve’a; Bucky mógłby skopać samego siebie za to, jak dokładnie pamiętał każdy jego uśmiech, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami i zdobył się na uniesienie brwi. Wstał i przechodząc koło Steve’a, poklepał go po ramieniu.   
\- Jasne, Stevie. Próbuj, czemu nie. No i – uśmiechnął się szeroko, spychając niechciane uczucia tam, gdzie było ich miejsce, czyli na samo dno – może wygram w końcu te sto dolców od Clinta. Już dawno był przekonany, że ze sobą sypiacie.


	3. Zawsze możemy pomyśleć o tym jutro

\- Człowieku – powiedział na jego widok Clint, kręcąc głową. - Wyglądasz gównianie.  
\- Dzięki – burknął Bucky. Wepchnął mu w ręce sześciopak piwa i torbę z tajskim żarciem, a potem bezceremonialnie przepchnął się w progu. - Mogę wejść, nie?  
\- No – zgodził się Clint. Rzucił torbę na stół, piwo włożył do lodówki i przyniósł z kuchni schłodzoną butelkę białego wina i dwa kieliszki. Bucky uniósł brwi.  
\- Może zapalić jeszcze świeczki i kadzidełka? - zaproponował, wyciągając przed siebie nogi i sięgając po tekturowe pudełko z ryżem i krewetkami. - Mógłbyś zainwestować w talerze, jak już jesteśmy tacy światowi.  
\- A będziesz potem zmywał? - zainteresował się Clint i gwizdnął, kiedy Bucky bez słowa pomachał mu przed nosem protezą z uszkodzonymi palcami. - No właśnie, James, no właśnie. Zawsze znajdziesz jakiś sposób, żeby się wywinąć od zmywania, ale tym razem to już przesadziłeś.  
\- Ale serio, Barton. Wino?  
\- Nie możesz po prostu zamknąć się i napić?  
Bucky zamknął się i napił. Wino było niezłe, odpowiednio zimne i dobrze smakowało z ryżem. Pasowało mu też, że Clint nie wymagał od niego żadnych głębokich rozmów i zwierzeń, obejrzeli jakiś głupi sitcom w telewizji, a potem program o czyszczeniu broni, który nawet ich dosyć zainteresował, dopóki Bucky nie zobaczył w tle logo Stark Industries i znowu pomyślał o tym, że Tony ma w klatce piersiowej reaktor łukowy, że odłamki szrapnela starają się dostać do jego serca i że Steve włożył dzisiaj swoje najlepsze ciuchy i poszedł do szpitala z mocnym postanowieniem wyznania mu, co czuje. Czyli dokładnie o tym, o czym nie myśleć się starał, dlatego między innymi przyszedł tutaj, żeby nie siedzieć i nie czekać, aż Steve wróci i nie próbować zastanawiać się, jak doszedł do etapu, w którym by wolał, żeby jego najlepszy przyjaciel miał złamane serce, niż poszedł na cholerną randkę z facetem, którego on chciał w swoim łóżku, najlepiej teraz i nawet nie całkiem zdrowego, bo nie musiałby z nim nawet uprawiać od razu seksu, tylko jeszcze więcej się o nim dowiedzieć i rozmawiać do nocy… no i może mu obciągnąć, nie oszukujmy się, bo Stark był seksowny, a on na niego leciał i nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć.  
\- Nie wkurwisz się, jak cię o coś zapytam? - zapytał więc i spojrzał na Clinta badawczo. Łucznik zastanowił się przez chwilę i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pewnie tak, jak już tak zaczynasz, ale skoro ładnie przyniosłeś piwo i żarcie, może ci nawet odpowiem. Jaki masz problem, Jimmy?  
\- Jeszcze raz nazwij mnie Jimmym, to ty będziesz miał problem – obiecał mu krótko. Clint, jak to Clint, nie wyglądał na przejętego. - Po tym, jak cię Loki zmusił do robienia tych wszystkich rzeczy… jak sobie z tym radzisz?  
\- Nie radzę. - Clint odezwał się dopiero po chwili. Przez moment patrzył na niego swoimi przenikliwymi oczami, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Wypił duszkiem wino z kieliszka i dolał sobie, odstawiając butelkę na stół. - Ni chuja sobie nie radzę, bo jakbym miał? Zabiłem ludzi i nawet nie wiem, co mam w związku z tym czuć. Wtedy wydawało mi się to uzasadnione i logiczne. Kurwa, pierdolony Loki. Czemu o tym gadamy?  
\- Wymiana doświadczeń? Wspólny mianownik w PTSD? - Bucky odsunął ryż, bo odechciało mu się jeść. - Mi też H.Y.D.R.A. zrobiła pranie mózgu, wiesz.  
\- A to już wiem, czemu o tym gadamy. Stark. - Zgadł bez pudła Clint i Bucky aż się skrzywił. - No nie wykrzywiaj się, bo ci tak zostanie. Sporo czasu pod gruzem, pewność zbliżającej się śmierci… pogadałeś sobie z naszym człowiekiem z żelaza, co?  
\- Pierdolę, Barton. Jak on może w ogóle na mnie patrzeć? Zabiłem jego rodziców i nawet tego, kurwa, nie pamiętam. Nie, czekaj. Pamiętam. Jako misję, którą musiałem wykonać i tyle, zero emocji, zero refleksji. I teraz jak patrzę na Starka, to czuję się jak ostatni sukinsyn. A on mi mówi, że to nie moja wina. Szlag. Czuję, że jakbym miał choć za grosz honoru, to bym mu się sam w oczu usunął i nie kazał więcej oglądać swojej gęby, tymczasem…  
\- Tymczasem mógłbyś dogadać się z nim aż za dobrze? - Clint znowu patrzył trochę za dociekliwie i wyglądał zbyt analitycznie. - Ma sens. Po tym co koleś przeżył w Agfanistanie totalnie może dołączyć do naszego kółka Tych, Co Przeżyli PTSD. Ale dlaczego uciekłeś dzisiaj od Rogersa?  
\- Barton…  
\- Nie, czekaj, nie zabieraj mi tej odrobiny radochy, bo w końcu mam coś, z czego mogę cię wyśmiewać do końca życia i nie zamierzam z tego rezygnować. Uciekłeś od Rogersa, dogadałeś się ze Starkiem, Rogers się buja w Starku, Stark wodzi wzrokiem za Rogersem…  
\- To nie jest, kurwa, zabawne.  
\- O i tu się, bracie, mylisz, uczucia są cholernie zabawne. - Clint wywrócił oczami i poszedł do kuchni po piwo. - Zdrówko.  
\- Urżniesz się, Barton.  
\- I co z tego? Misji chyba nie mamy, a nawet jak, to niech się tym kto inny raz zajmie. Stark w szpitalu, Rogers w rozterce, ty w załamaniu nerwowym, ja na kacu. Drużyna marzeń.  
\- Jesteś pieprznięty – skomentował Bucky i wzruszył ramionami. - Ale właściwie, co tam. Żałuję tylko, że ja się nie mogę urżnąć.  
\- Poproś Thora o trochę procentów z Asgardu – poradził Clint. - Działają na bogów, może zadziałają i na żołnierzy po serum. Mogę pogadać z Lokim.  
\- Gadasz z Lokim?! - Bucky zakrztusił się piwem. - Co jest z tobą nie tak? Po tym, co ci zrobił? Nie, Barton, ty jesteś serio popierdolony.  
\- No wiesz, to też nie tak, że Loki był wtedy do końca sobą. Poza tym Thor go jakoś lubi.  
\- Thor lubi też Logana. A z nim się jakoś nie zaprzyjaźniasz. Może ma to jakiś związek z tym, że ma tylko szkielet z adamantium, a nie kazał ci zabijać ludzi.  
\- Moja matka zawsze mówiła, że mam skłonność do zadawania się z nieodpowiednim towarzystwem. W końcu siedzę teraz z tobą, nie? Ale, James, ty mnie próbujesz po prostu zagadać, a wracając do Starka…  
\- Nie będę gadał z tobą o mnie i o Starku – powiedział Bucky i uświadomił sobie, że się wkopał. - Szlag, nie. To nie jest tak, że jest o czym gadać, Barton, po prostu… do diabła.  
\- Jest przystojny – podpowiedział Clint, kiwając głową. - Obiektywnie.  
\- Całkiem zabawny, niestety. - Bucky westchnął. - Naprawdę nieźle walczy.  
\- I miał tyle dziewczyn, że pewnie chociaż w teorii wie, jak to robić, więc będzie dobrze obciągał. Bierz się za niego tygrysie. Aha. Brałbyś się, ale masz wyrzuty sumienia, bo Kapitan by chciał. No może i by chciał, ale znasz Rogersa, i by chciał i się boi. Jak zadziałasz odpowiednio szybko…  
\- Właśnie dlatego przyszedłem dzisiaj pić do ciebie. - Bucky ponuro uniósł piwo w toaście. - Żeby nie zadziałać za szybko, nie wpaść do szpitala przed Stevem i nie odstawić tragedii w trzech aktach przed oczami Potts i Rhodeya. Zamiast tego zrobiłem z siebie idiotę przed tobą. W sumie lepsza jedna osoba, niż kilka. Jak to robisz, Barton, że zawsze ze mnie wszystko wyciągniesz?  
\- Nazwij to moją supermocą – zaproponował Clint i uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Albo po prostu uznajmy, że wiem, na co patrzeć, bo sam mam słabość do pewnego gościa, mimo że wiem i bez próbowania, że to by dopiero była katastrofa.  
\- Co to za gość? - Bucky zainteresował się, trącając go w ramię. - No powiedz, nie bądź taki.  
\- Jasne, że ci powiem – parsknął Clint. - Upij mnie wódką z Asgardu, wyciągnij ze mnie co chcesz, a potem szybko spieprzaj, bo jak cię dorwę, to wypruję ci flaki przez gardło.  
\- Kusząca wizja – podsumował Bucky ponuro. - Zwłaszcza jak pomyślę, że wkrótce może nas czekać ślub stulecia Stark-Rogers.  
\- Myślisz, że pozwolą nam rzucać przed ołtarz kwiatki?  
\- A założysz sukienkę?  
Oglądali trzecią część Szklanej Pułapki, kiedy pusta butelka wypadła Clintowi z rąk i łucznik oparł głowę na jego ramieniu – było to to metalowe ramię, więc to w żaden sposób nie mogła być wygodna pozycja – a potem mruknął coś niewyraźnie i znieruchomiał. Bucky uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wciąż nie mógł pojąć, jak to się stało, że Barton zaufał mu do tego stopnia, by przy nim zasnąć.  
Spokojnie pił piwo i obejrzał film do końca. Dopiero, kiedy sam ziewnął, zdecydował się ruszyć i Clinta, ale Clint nie bardzo chciał współpracować.  
\- Będzie kac. - Zawyrokował Bucky, przekręcając się tak, żeby wstać. - No już, ty nędzna wersjo księżniczki dla ubogich, wstajemy.  
\- Nie – odmówił Clint. - Wal się.  
\- Nie mogę – powiedział Bucky z wisielczym humorem. - Chciałem, ale Steve mi się wpieprza w paradę.  
\- Jezu, zamknij się – wymamrotał Clint, siadając w końcu prosto. Rozejrzał się, złapał piwo i dokończył je duszkiem. - Mogę żartować na ten temat, ale to jest wręcz nieprzyzwoite. Kapitan Ameryka to ikona. Ikony nie uprawiają seksu. A już na pewno nie z Iron Manem. Kapitan Ameryka uprawiający seks z Iron Manem – skrzywił się i potarł palcami czoło. - Będę miał koszmary.  
\- To ja jestem jakiś skrzywiony, bo gdyby nie to, że Stevie jest dla mnie jak brat, mógłbym uznać, że to nawet gorące. - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Clint spojrzał na niego z namysłem.  
\- Mówisz? - zawahał się. - W sumie. Obaj są nieźli. Masz rację. To może nieźle wyglądać.  
\- Tabloidy by to kupiły. Masz fach w ręku, idealna robota dla Hawkeye’a. Wleźć na Stark Tower, wziąć ze sobą kamerę z trybem nocnym i potem sprzedać brukowcom seks taśmę Starka i Rogersa, i jesteś ustawiony do końca życia.  
\- Byłoby to krótkie życie, bo Tony by mnie dość szybko dorwał i zabił – zauważył Clint. - A na poważnie… dasz sobie radę?  
\- Z czym? Z odrzuceniem? Z wypieraniem rzeczywistości? - Bucky założył kurtkę i naciągnął kaptur na głowę. - Jasne. Jestem w tym coraz lepszy. Dzięki za piwo. I za wino. Następnym razem naprawdę liczę na te talerze, Barton.  
\- Jasne – mruknął Clint. Kiedy Bucky wyszedł, siedział jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się w drzwi z odległym wyrazem twarzy, a potem wziął pustą butelkę po winie, zamachnął się i z całej siły rzucił nią o ścianę, aż rozpryskała się na miliard kawałków.  
\- No, Barton – powiedział sam do siebie. - A czego się spodziewałeś? To od początku był głupi pomysł. Ale Stark, ze wszystkich ludzi, ubiegł cię Stark.  
Potem pomyślał, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, bo jeśli Stark ma Rogersa… a potem pomyślał o Buckym i o tym, że może jednak nie wygłupił się z tym winem, nie tak do końca, bo Bucky i tak niczego nie zauważył – a potem machnął ręką i poszedł spać.  
Bo w sumie zawsze mógł pomyśleć o tym wszystkim jutro.


	4. Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, pozostanę przy zwykłej wódce

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, Steve’a nie było. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, wpatrując się tępo w swoje zmiażdżone, metalowe palce, a potem skopał z nóg buty, ściągnął przez głowę koszulkę i rzucił się na łóżko, naciągając koc na głowę.  
\- Kurwa – wyszeptał w poduszkę, przyciskając ją mocno do twarzy. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, a niech to pieprzony szlag. Tony Stark, ze wszystkich ludzi, dlaczego musiał być to właśnie Tony Stark, Rogers? Nie mogłeś zabujać się w Clincie? Albo w Thorze. Rzucalibyście sobie jego młotem, czy coś.  
Sprawdził telefon, kiedy obudził się rano. Wciąż nie było nic od Tony’ego, za to znalazł kilka pijackich wiadomości od Clinta – uderzył się dłonią w czoło, kiedy odkrył wśród nich jakieś przerobione zdjęcia, na których Kapitan Ameryka całował się z Iron Manem – i krótką wiadomość od Steve’a, że wróci dopiero jutro, zakończoną uśmiechniętą szeroko emotikonką.  
Nie wiedział nawet, co jest dziwniejsze, to, że Steve najwyraźniej spędził z Tonym noc, czy to, że umie korzystać z emotikonek.  
Steve wrócił, kiedy oglądał kolejny mroczny kryminał na Netflixie i jadł pizzę. Koło niego stało kilka pustych butelek po piwie i równie pusty słoik po Nutelli, do którego Steve i tak zajrzał z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem.  
\- Naprawdę, Barnes? Wyjadłeś cały krem?  
\- I wylizałem słoik – potwierdził. Podsunął mu pudełko z połową pizzy. - Chcesz? Uzupełnienie kalorii ci się przyda? - dorzucił sugestywnie, unosząc w górę butelkę z piwem. Steve najpierw nie zrozumiał, a potem prawie zadławił się oliwką i rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie.  
\- Do niczego nie doszło – zapewnił i Bucky popatrzył na jego zaczerwienione policzki, i nie mógł nie zastanowić się, czy Tony był z tego powodu równie rozczarowany, jak on sam zadowolony. Mógł przemóc się i życzyć im wszystkiego najlepszego, ale nie chciał jeszcze widzieć ich razem. Było za wcześnie. Za mało czasu minęło, od kiedy to on sam dostał i zmarnował swoją szansę.  
\- Ale powiedziałeś mu – rzucił, bo Steve wyraźnie chciał pogadać. Od razu też pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się szerokim, szczęśliwym uśmiechem kogoś, komu ma się ochotę zmienić leki albo wręcz psychiatrę.  
\- Tak – potwierdził Steve.  
\- I co on na to?  
\- Był… na początku miałem wrażenie, że jest zakłopotany. - Steve roześmiał się krótko. - Tony Stark zakłopotany. Zapytał, czy jestem pewny, na co ja zapytałem, czy chce spróbować… no i tak. Chce. Ja też.  
\- Jasne, że tak. - Musiał zmuszać się do uśmiechu. Co z niego za przyjaciel? Steve w końcu zrobił ten siedmiomilowy dla siebie krok, a on zamiast cieszyć się razem z nim… impulsywnie pochylił się w jego stronę i objął go ramieniem przez plecy.  
\- Dobrze dla ciebie, Stevie – powiedział, chowając twarz tak, żeby Steve nie mógł jej zobaczyć. - Wiem, jak długo na to czekałeś. Jestem z ciebie dumny, kumplu, że w końcu zdecydowałeś się coś z tym zrobić.  
\- Ja też, o Boże. - Steve roześmiał się i objął go mocno. Pachniał obcym żelem pod prysznic i może trochę Tonym; Bucky odsunął się gwałtownie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że szuka jego zapachu na ciele Steve’a, że nie może nie zastanowić się, gdzie zaszli z tym rozmawianiem; zaschło mu w ustach, kiedy na szyi Steve’a zobaczył ciemniejszy ślad i wyobraził sobie, że Tony i jego zęby…  
\- Co jest? - zapytał Steve, zaalarmowany, kiedy zesztywniał i odsunął się nagle. - Bucks? Co się stało? - dopytywał ze zmartwieniem i Bucky zmusił się do uśmiechu. Wyszło to słabo.  
\- Nic, stary, cieszę się. Po prostu to przetrawiam. Kto by się spodziewał, że ty i Stark…  
\- Na pewno nie ja. - Steve pokręcił głową i sięgnął po ostatni kawałek pizzy. - Na pewno nie po naszych początkach. Myślałem, że w końcu dojdzie do tego, że jeden z nas zabije drugiego, czy coś w tym stylu. A potem pojawiłeś się ty… - urwał, kiedy Bucky nagle pochylił głowę, mocno zaciskając palce na udach. - O jezu, Buck, przepraszam.  
\- Nic się nie stało – powiedział zdrewniałym głosem. Odchrząknął. - Powiedziałeś tylko prawdę. Wiem, że… namieszałem. Stark nie powinien być zmuszony mnie oglądać. Nie po tym, jak dowiedział się o swoich rodzicach… i o tym, co miał z tym wspólnego Zimowy Żołnierz.  
\- Przestań, dobra? Tony pytał o ciebie – powiedział Steve i Bucky przełknął ślinę, przeklinając samego siebie za gwałtowność, z jaką czekał na kolejne słowa. - Od razu, jak wszedłem do szpitala, zapytał mnie, co z tobą. Zupełnie jakby czekał, aż ty też przyjdziesz i uznał, że jeśli cię nie ma, to coś musiało ci się stać – powiedział i serce Bucky’ego wykonało dziwaczny, niezgrabny piruet. Ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi. Przecież zostawił mu wiadomość. Dlaczego Tony, do wszystkich diabłów, skoro się o niego martwił, do niego nie zadzwonił?  
\- I co mu powiedziałeś?  
\- Prawdę. Że dojdziesz do siebie, ale twoja ręka może wymagać naprawy. Zapytałem, czy może się tym zająć. Powiedział, że jasne, jeśli ty się zgodzisz. Zgodzisz się? - Steve spojrzał na niego bacznie i Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli on się zgodzi? Tony chyba nawet nie chciał się z nim spotkać. - Potem napisał Clint, żeby upewnić się, że z Tonym jest ok, a potem napisał, że nie może pisać, bo zwaliłeś mu się na głowę z tajskim jedzeniem – roześmiał się Steve. - Tony nawet mu nie odpisał, więc pomyślałem, że to dobry moment, zanim stracę odwagę, a że nikogo akurat nie było, to powiedziałem mu, co do niego czuję i zapytałem, czy zgodzi się ze mną gdzieś wyjść. Zgodził się od razu. - Steve brzmiał, jakby nie dowierzał i Bucky z jednej strony chciał kazać mu się zamknąć, a z drugiej – słuchał chciwie każdego słowa i chciał, by mówił dalej. - Pepper zgodziła się, żebym go odwiózł do domu. To znaczy właściwie to Happy nas odwiózł – uściślił. - Tony jest mocno poobijany, ale znasz go. To Tony – dodał i chociaż wywrócił oczami, to uśmiechnął się z czułością. - Wszystko zrobi sam i da sobie radę, nawet, jeśli będzie się musiał czołgać. Udało mi się go przekonać, żebym pomógł mu przebrać się w dresy i już to był wielki sukces. Miałem wrażenie, że nie chce, żebym go dotykał – powiedział szczerze Steve. - Więc odsunąłem się, bo pomyślałem, że może źle to zrozumiałem, sam nie wiem… ale powiedział, że to nie tak, że chce, żebym z nim był, tylko…  
\- Chodziło mu o reaktor – powiedział Bucky cicho. - Nie chciał, żebyś dotykał reaktora, ani żebyś go widział.  
\- Tak – potwierdził Steve, spoglądając na niego. Zmarszczył brwi. - Skąd wiesz?  
Bo mam identycznie z protezą, pomyślał Bucky. I dlatego, że od moich rąk też Tony wtedy uciekł.  
\- Domyśliłem się, że chodzi mu o blizny.  
\- Powiedział mi, że reaktor musi być stale powyżej i że go widać, bo ciało wokół niego nie może zacząć zarastać. I że nie wygląda to za pięknie, bo jak mu to wkładali, to wycięli mu trochę kości. - Steve przełknął ślinę. - Zapewniłem go, że to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, ale mi nie uwierzył. Nawet nie słuchał. Jak źle to może wyglądać?  
\- Źle – powiedział Bucky po prostu. Widział swoje ramię tam, gdzie bliznami kończyło się ciało, a gdzie zaczynała się metalowa proteza. Nieświadomie naciągnął mocniej rękawy bluzy. - Daj mu trochę czasu.  
\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to ja będę dawał czas jemu – powiedział szczerze Steve. - Czasem mam wrażenie, że właśnie zwlekałem tak długo, bo bałem się, że to mi nie starczy odwagi, żeby iść dalej.  
\- Nic dziwnego. W końcu nigdy nie byłeś z facetem.  
\- Byłem, właściwie. - Steve odezwał się tak cicho i tak szybko zapchał się pizzą, że Bucky patrzył na niego i w końcu zamknął usta.  
\- Co? - Potrząsnął głową. - Kiedy?  
\- Z Samem. Kiedyś u niego. Wypił za dużo i zaczął mówić, że zawsze mnie podziwiał i takie tam. - Steve w zakłopotaniu przesunął dłonią po karku. - No i tak od jednego do drugiego…  
\- Przespałeś się z facetem tylko dlatego, że cię podziwia? - Bucky aż usiadł prosto. - Co, do cholery, Stevie?  
\- Nie! - zaprotestował Steve, chowając czerwoną twarz w dłoniach. - Jezu, nie, przestań, to nie było dlatego! Sam jest w porządku, no i… nie wiem, dobra? Był miły i dobrze pachniał, a ja nie byłem z nikim blisko od siedemdziesięciu lat i zanim się zorientowałem, tak jakoś wyszło.  
\- Tak jakoś wyszło. Chryste. - Bucky patrzył na niego niedowierzająco - Ty to jednak potrafisz być niezłym palantem, Rogers.  
\- Wiem, dobra? - wymamrotał Steve zza swoich dłoni. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak mi potem było głupio. Ale Sam to zrozumiał i jakoś tak się rozeszło. Ale pomyślałem przez to, że, no, że nie tylko dziewczyny… no a potem, zanim się zorientowałem, zacząłem myśleć o Tonym, jak znowu się na mnie rzucił, w trochę innych kategoriach niż zwykle – wydusił i spojrzał na niego z paniką. - Jak mu to kiedyś powiesz, to cię chyba zabiję.  
\- Naprawdę jest mi ciężko wyobrazić sobie, w jakiej sytuacji miałbym powiedzieć coś takiego Starkowi. - Bucky uśmiechnął się krzywo i przyniósł sobie kolejne piwo. - Omawiajcie sobie kwestię swoich doświadczeń bez mojego udziału, proszę.  
\- W każdym razie, Tony mówi… czekaj – Steve sprawdził telefon, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk nowej wiadomości. - O, patrz, o wilku mowa. Właśnie pyta, czy wpadniesz jutro, żeby mógł obejrzeć twoją rękę. Bucky? Słyszysz?  
\- Słyszę – odpowiedział. - Myślę.  
I myślał nad tym. Wtedy, kiedy leżeli tak blisko siebie i czekali, aż przygniecie ich tona gruzu, nie wstydził się swoich blizn. Nie przeszkadzał mu reaktor Tony’ego, ani jego okaleczenie i założył, że i Tony mógłby znieść tę jego niezbyt piękną, metalową rękę. Ale teraz… do diabła, Tony się krępował przy Stevie. Ale z drugiej strony ze Stevem był zaangażowany emocjonalnie, a z nim… tylko ciekawość naukowca i pomoc genialnego inżyniera, pomyślał z ukłuciem bólu i uśmiechnął się z trudem.  
\- Jasne – powiedział cicho. - Mogę iść, czemu nie.

Zawahał się, stojąc w łazience przed lustrem. Przetarł dłonią zaparowane lustro i krytycznie przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić? Kiedy Stark i tak najwyraźniej miał go gdzieś i był ze Stevem? Spochmurniał na tę myśl. To nie tak, że był zazdrosny o Steve’a, ale, do diabła, był raczej przyzwyczajony, że to za nim się oglądają. A potem Steve wszedł do swojej magicznej kapsuły i wyszedł z niej piękny niczym Adonis i proporcjonalny jakby rzeźbił go sam Michał Anioł i Bucky naprawdę się cieszył ze względu na niego, bo ogólnie to, jak wygląda jego najlepszy przyjaciel, miał głęboko gdzieś, ale teraz… cóż. Nigdy wcześniej nie startowali do tego samego faceta. Nie, żeby w ogóle startował kiedykolwiek wcześniej do faceta, pomyślał i znów spojrzał na siebie uważnie. Cóż, Steve wyglądał jak wyglądał i był w tym perfekcyjny. Nie mógł się z tym równać, ale nie musiał też wyglądać jak jego bezdomny, zaprzyjaźniony ćpun, pomyślał i sięgnął po maszynkę do golenia. Uwielbiał dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Golarki elektryczne, zamiast niewygodnych do operowania brzytew, dziewczyny w nieprzyzwoicie krótkich spódniczkach, smartfony i mikrofalówki. Naprawdę, nie mógł się zdecydować, co z tego było najlepsze. O, jeszcze Kindle. Odgonił od siebie ochotę, żeby zostać w domu, rzucić się na łózko i poczytać do końca nową powieść Stephena Kinga. Steve zacznie wymyślać Bóg wie co, jak nie pójdzie, a Tony… nie, nie Tony, Stark – nie da Starkowi tej satysfakcji. Może go nie chcieć, proszę bardzo, ale Bucky nie zamierzał mu pokazać, że zrobiło to na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.  
Dlatego ogolił się dokładnie, umył włosy jednym z tych luksusowo pachnących szamponów, które po cichu uwielbiał, założył granatowe dżinsy zamiast powyciąganych dresów i jedną z nowych koszul, które kupił przy pomocy Clinta, a które jemu wydawały się co najmniej o rozmiar za małe, ale Clint upierał się, że są dobre i że jakby on miał takie ciało, to by je pokazywał. Cóż, Barton był trochę kretynem i lubił go wkręcać, ale w kwestii wyglądu Bucky postanowił mu zaufać, bo sam Clint wyglądał całkiem nieźle w tych swoich dopasowanych kurtkach i wojskowych spodniach.  
Kiedy znaleźli się ze Stevem w Wieży, okazało się, że nie są bynajmniej sami. Drzwi otworzyła im Natasza, która na ich widok uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.  
\- A cóż to za chłopcy jak z żurnala stoją na progu? Rogers, słyszałam, że w końcu zdecydowałeś się wyrwać Starka, dobrze dla niego. Ty mogłeś lepiej trafić, bo przystojnych gości jest na świecie tysiące, a nie wszyscy są przy tym aroganckimi dupkami. Ale ty, Barnes? Kogo przyszedłeś wyrwać, że się tak odpaliłeś?  
\- Idź dręcz kogoś innego, Romanov – poradził jej Bucky i dopiero wtedy Steve przyjrzał mu się uważniej.  
\- Serio, Bucks, wyglądasz świetnie – zawyrokował i błysnął zębami. - Kogokolwiek sobie upatrzyłeś, ma farta.  
O, jak jasna cholera, pomyślał Bucky cynicznie. Ma farta jak diabli, w końcu chodzi z nim Sam Kapitan Ameryka. Wywrócił oczami i zostawił ich, przepychając się dalej. Barton machnął mu z daleka dłonią i, kiedy podszedł bliżej, nagle gwizdnął.  
\- Wow, Bucky-Bucks, dzisiaj już nie wyglądasz gównianie – stwierdził, przykładając dłonie do serca i Bucky spojrzał na niego wilkiem. - No co? Nie dla mnie się tak wystroiłeś?  
\- Nie wystroiłem się – skłamał swobodnie, ale Clint rzucił mu tylko jedno z tych swoich przenikliwych spojrzeń, potem popatrzył na Steve’a, potem na Tony’ego, który się z nim witał, a potem dodał dwa do dwóch i Bucky pomyślał, że jak się zacznie śmiać, to chyba nie wytrzyma i da mu w zęby. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Clint nie skomentował, tylko poklepał go po ramieniu, wyciągając coś z jednej z niezliczonych kieszeni własnych spodni. \- Thor był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc się do czegoś przydać po tym, jak go nauczyłem korzystać z Youtube'a – powiedział, podając mu niedużą butelkę. - Asgardzki odpowiednik wódy. Mocno kopie. Pomyślałem, że ci się dzisiaj przyda. Reflektujesz?  
\- Pytanie. - Bucky rozejrzał się za szklankami – przed oczami mignął mu Tony, który wyglądał zabójczo w eleganckim garniturze i pod krawatem – i złapał dwie razem z butelką coli. Nalał do połowy i pozwolił, żeby Clint wlał mu kilka kropel zawartości swojej tajemniczej butelki. - Tak mało? Ty nie chcesz?  
\- To cholerstwo jest kurewsko mocne, James, dzięki, nie chcę rzygać dalej, niż widzę pięć minut po rozpoczęciu imprezy. Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, pozostanę przy zwykłej wódce.


	5. Wpadnij za tydzień, popracujemy nad czuciem

\- A więc taki jest James Barnes, kiedy sobie wypije. Ciekawe. Jak tam twoje serum?  
\- Walczy. - Bucky zachwiał się nieznacznie na nogach, opierając w końcu o Clinta. - Przegrywa – ucieszył się i pociągnął jeszcze ze szklanki. - Całkiem przyjemna ta asgardzka wódka. W ogóle jej nie czuć.  
\- Urżniesz się, Jimmy.  
\- Mówiłem coś na temat nazywania mnie tym zdrobnieniem.  
\- Stark.  
\- Tak się na pewno nie nazywam.  
\- Stark tu idzie. - Clint wydawał się dobrze bawić, w przeciwieństwie do Bucky’ego, który odwrócił się trochę zbyt pospiesznie i w trochę zbyt nieskoordynowany sposób. Tony sapnął, kiedy odruchowo podtrzymał go ramieniem.  
\- Bucky? Wszystko w porządku?  
Nic nie było w porządku i Bucky pewnie nawet by mu to powiedział, ale było tak bardzo nie w porządku, że nie wiedział od czego zacząć, więc wzruszył tylko ramionami, odsuwając się.  
\- Asgardzkie dary od Thora – wyjaśnił Clint. - Opijamy wasz powrót do świata żywych.  
\- Słyszałem, że już go uczciliście. - Tony wydawał się rozgoryczony z powodów, których Bucky nie rozumiał i zirytował się w mgnieniu oka. Miał być spokojny i opanowany, i nic po sobie nie pokazywać, ale Tony… nie, zaraz. Nie Tony.  
\- Stark – powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Dziękuję za zaproszenie.  
Kiedy patrzyli na siebie, wszystko inne wydało mu się bardzo odległe. Ludzie rozmawiali, żartowali, ktoś się śmiał, koło nich stanął Steve; Bucky rejestrował to wszystko i nie poświęcał temu żadnej uwagi. W centrum była twarz Tony’ego, zmieniona w jednej chwili tak, jakby ktoś nagle zaciągnął zasłony.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, Barnes – odpowiedział i skinął mu głową.  
\- Zupełnie nie ma sprawy – zgodził się Bucky i patrzył, jak Tony odchodzi, rzucając im niezobowiązujący uśmiech. No, i wszystko było w porządku. Nie ma o czym mówić. Może się jeszcze napić i…  
\- Co to, kurwa, było? - Clint popatrzył na niego w taki sposób, że Bucky mruknął tylko coś niewyraźnie. - Jesteście w tym do chrzanu. Obaj.  
\- Zostawiłem mu kartkę, okej? W szpitalu. Jakby chciał, to by się odezwał.  
\- Kartki mają do siebie, że mogą zginąć, James. Zawieruszyć się. Albo nie zostać przekazane. - Clint wsadził ręce w kieszenie i patrzył w sufit. - Może i tę twoją to właśnie spotkało.  
\- A może to wszystko, co zaczęło się pod gruzami, pod gruzami zostało. - Bucky wyciągnął szklankę w jego kierunku. - Dolej mi, Barton, bo się upiję na smutno, a wtedy zawsze śpiewam włoskie piosenki.  
\- To źle?  
\- Nie znam włoskiego i nie umiem śpiewać, to jak myślisz? - Bucky spochmurniał, poruszając lekko szklanką i spoglądając niechętnie na swoją bezużyteczną teraz protezę, w której wisiały bezwładnie zmiażdżone palce. - Do diabła, to wszystko nie tak. Nawet, jeśli kartkę szlag trafił, facet ma Kapitana Amerykę. Wybór, jakby go w ogóle nie było, dlaczego miałby chcieć mnie, mając jego? Dlaczego w ogóle ktokolwiek miałby mnie chcieć? - Popatrzył na Clinta, jakby istotnie domagał się odpowiedzi i Clint odwrócił głowę, zanim powiedział coś w stylu „nie przejmuj się”, „ja bym chciał” albo „naprawdę dobrze ci w tej koszuli, James, chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka?”.  
\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego ktoś miałby cię nie chcieć – odpowiedział, wpadając w swój zwyczajowy, beztroski ton, którego Bucky nigdy nie traktował poważnie, więc nie potraktował go poważnie i tym razem. - Skrytobójca z wypranym mózgiem, który może we śnie udusić cię metalową łapą. Co tu może komu nie pasować?  
\- Trochę pudło. W tej chwili to ja tą łapą nawet łyżki nie utrzymam. Co znowu sprowadza mnie do Starka. Muszę z nim pogadać, zanim Steve weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce.  
\- Rogers ma wieczną misję zbawiania świata. - Clint pokiwał głową. Popatrzyli razem, jak Steve odpowiada coś Nataszy, trzymając w lewej ręce butelkę z piwem, a prawą opierając dyskretnie, ale i tak znacząco, na plecach Tony’ego. Tony odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, uśmiechając się lekko i Bucky poczuł nagłą ochotę, by coś kopnąć.  
\- Jest szczęśliwy – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Obaj są. Byłbym ostatnią świnią, jakbym chciał im to zepsuć.  
\- Więc nie spróbujesz się dowiedzieć, czy Stark dostał tę kartkę?  
\- Jaką kartkę? - Bucky wyciągnął pustą szklankę w jego stronę. - Zamknij się, Barton, i po prostu nalej mi jeszcze, dobra?  
\- Zdrówko – zgodził się Clint i sięgnął po swoją szklankę.- Przynajmniej teraz mamy wyrównane szanse – dodał i Bucky spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Nieważne. Mówiłem o piciu. Może z napitkiem ze świata bogów nawet twoje serum sobie nie poradzi?  
Serum z napitkiem ze świata bogów radziło sobie całkiem nieźle, choć trochę wolniej niż zwykle. Nawet ze trzy razy Bucky’emu niemal udało się osiągnąć ten błogi stan, w którym mógł po prostu śmiać się z głupich żartów Clinta i za wiele nie myśleć. W pewnym momencie poczuł wręcz, że jest mu odrobinę niedobrze, co mogło mieć jakiś związek z tym, że zjadł dzisiaj prawie trzy słoiki Nutelli i popił je piwem. Wyszedł na taras, wyciągając z kieszeni papierosy i trzymał jednego w zębach, szukając zapalniczki. Ktoś podał mu ogień i zaciągnął się głęboko. Milczał, kiedy wydychał dym i patrzył prosto w ciemne oczy Tony’ego.  
\- Stark – powiedział neutralnie, odwracając wzrok. Oparł się o barierkę, spoglądając w dół z tej wysokości kilkunastu pięter. Drgnął, kiedy pomyślał o innej wieży i o tym, jak z niej spadał; zerknął na Tony’ego ukradkiem i speszył się, łapiąc jego uważny wzrok.  
\- A więc: Stark. - Tony pierwszy odwrócił głowę, patrząc w niebo. Bucky nie mógł się oprzeć i uważnie obejrzał sobie jego szyję; Rogers, co do cholery?, pomyślał niemal z oburzeniem. Gdybym to ja spędził z nim noc, zostawiłbym swój ślad na tej ciemnej skórze. Koło szczęki. Przy barku. Pod obojczykiem. Mocniej zacisnął na barierce metalową dłoń i uszkodzone palce przesunęły się po niej z chrzęstem. Tony spojrzał na nie odruchowo i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co za piękna katastrofa – skomentował. - Chcesz, żebym się temu przyjrzał?  
Nie, chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował; Bucky zepchnął te słowa z powrotem w dół gardła i skinął głową.  
\- W porządku. Jak nie masz nic lepszego do roboty. Stark.  
\- Za tobą, Barnes. - Tony otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Wiesz co? Wiele rzeczy myślałem na twój temat, ale że jesteś tchórzem, to nigdy.  
\- Nie jestem… co ty, kurwa, bredzisz, Stark?  
\- O tym mówię. - Tony wywrócił oczami. - Stark? Serio? Po tym wszystkim, co my… mógłbyś po prostu powiedzieć, że się rozmyśliłeś i że ci przeszło, a nie udawać teraz, że do niczego nie doszło.  
\- A doszło? Wypiliśmy trochę whisky i pogadaliśmy o gwiazdach - zakpił Bucky i prawie wpadł na Tony’ego, kiedy ten zatrzymał się nagle.  
\- Mam ochotę cię uderzyć – poinformował go chłodno. - Ciesz się, że kalek nie biję.  
\- Powiedział facet z dziurą zamiast serca.  
\- Jesteś idiotą, Buchanan.  
\- Jakbym to już gdzieś słyszał. Obejrzysz tę rękę, czy chcesz się jeszcze trochę wzajemnie poobrażać?  
\- Siadaj. Połóż ją tutaj. Zdejmij koszulę.  
\- Przed piątą randką? - Bucky zadrwił i urwał nagle. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, a puls przyśpieszył, kiedy poczuł, jak Tony przedramieniem przyciska jego barki do ściany, a zaskakująco ostry śrubokręt wbija mu w szyję. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy patrzyli na siebie z tą niemą furią. - I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Zabijesz mnie? - zakpił i Tony odepchnął go mocniej.  
\- Nie – powiedział powoli. - Sam się kiedyś wykończysz, Barnes, ja sobie po prostu poczekam i popatrzę. Ubaw po pachy i to za darmochę. Dawaj tę rękę. I zdejmij tę pieprzoną koszulę, muszę mieć dostęp do miejsca, gdzie łączy się z ciałem.  
\- Uprzedzam, że mam na sobie bokserkę. - Bucky ściągnął koszulę i zebrał ciemne włosy, przesuwając je na zdrowe ramię.  
\- To się dobrze składa, bo nawet bym cię wolał teraz nie oglądać. - Tony skupił się nad zniszczoną protezą. - Przestań wzruszać ramionami, Barnes, to mi przeszkadza w pracy.

\- Wiesz, że mówisz do siebie, Stark? - Bucky w końcu nie wytrzymał. Na początku wściekły, z czasem był coraz bardziej rozbawiony; Tony co jakiś czas mruczał coś, co brzmiało jak „fascynujące”, „ależ to super pomysł” albo „nie wierzę, że sam na to nie wpadłem!”. - Mamroczesz właściwie.  
\- Dobrze jest czasem porozmawiać z kimś inteligentnym. - Tony odłożył lutownicę i ściągnął z oczu ochronne gogle. - W ogóle nie masz w niej czucia?  
\- Nie do końca. - Bucky zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc, jak to wyjaśnić. - Wiem, co nią robię. Nie boli mnie, ani nic.  
\- Czujesz to? - Tony przesunął palcami po metalowym przedramieniu. Poderwał głowę, spoglądając na Bucky’ego z konsternacją, kiedy ten gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.  
\- _Wiem_ , że mnie dotykasz. - Bucky odsunął się, sięgając po koszulę. Tony patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
\- Nie umiem cię rozgryźć, Buchanan – przyznał w końcu. Nieświadomie zmierzwił dłonią włosy; za ucho miał wetknięty ołówek, w kieszeni eleganckiej marynarki obcęgi i Bucky uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie i roześmiał, kiedy Tony ostrożnie odwzajemnił ten uśmiech.  
\- To nie jest tak, że jestem jakoś specjalnie skomplikowanym zagadnieniem matematycznym, Tony – stwierdził i tamten uniósł brwi.  
\- Tony? Już nie Stark? - zapytał poważnie. Bucky potrząsnął głową i był to gest tak bezradny, że Tony nie myślał wiele, kiedy położył rękę na jego kolanie.  
\- Nie wiem, do diabła. Zabierz tę rękę. Wiesz dlaczego.  
\- Wiem dlaczego. - Tony zabrał rękę. Unikał jego wzroku, kiedy odkładał narzędzia na miejsce. - Ale innych rzeczy już nie rozumiem.  
\- To jest nas dwóch. - Bucky pomyślał, że wcale nie chce stąd wychodzić. - Nie zadzwoniłeś.  
\- A ty nie przyszedłeś do szpitala. Czekałem na ciebie.  
\- Czekałeś? Na mnie?  
\- Na ciebie. A przyszedł Steve. I przyszła wiadomość od Clinta, że macie randkę z winem.  
\- Randkę. - Bucky się skrzywił. - Jedyne co się zgadza to to, że było tam wino. Przestań – powiedział ostrzegawczo, kiedy Tony zrobił krok w jego stronę. Położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej – chciał go odepchnąć, a tylko zacisnął palce na jego koszuli. - Cholera.  
\- Przegrana walka, co? - Tony był tuż obok, kładąc rękę na jego biodrze i Bucky wpatrzył się w niego chciwie, zachłannie i znowu na zapas. - Niech cię szlag, myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Że ukrywają przede mną najgorsze, żebym szybciej doszedł do siebie, nie wiem. Kiedy wpadłeś na mnie na górze i poczułem, jak potwornie bolą mnie te żebra… dopiero wtedy to uczucie minęło, wiesz? Wróciłeś i czułem wszystko. Mocniej. Boleśniej. Sto razy bardziej.  
\- Trochę ckliwe, ale ładne. - Palce Bucky’ego dotykały jego szczęki; przesunęły się po policzku, wyznaczając linię ciemnego zarostu, zamarły nad obojczykiem i pogładziły szyję. Tony nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Miał tak rozszerzone źrenice, że jego oczy wydawały się niemal czarne.  
\- Nie możemy.  
\- Nie - zgodził się.  
\- Steve jest na górze.  
\- Wiem, do diaska. Po prostu daj mi chwilę.  
Bucky czuł pod palcami ciepło jego ciała. Rozpinał guziki jeden po drugim, ale kiedy wsunął rękę pomiędzy poły koszuli, Tony zakrył mu oczy.  
\- Nie patrz – powiedział szeptem do jego ucha. - Możesz dotknąć, ale na to nie patrz.  
\- Nie w porządku. Ty moją rękę widziałeś.  
\- Nie moja wina, że jesteś łatwy, Barnes. - Tony oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Dłonią wciąż zasłaniał Bucky’emu oczy. Stał nieruchomo, pozwalając mu, by badał wypukłe krawędzie reaktora, przesuwał palcami po metalu. Jęknął, kiedy dotyk przeniósł się na skórę pełną blizn. Szarpnął się, ale Bucky przytrzymał go bez trudu metalowym ramieniem, drugą rękę przesuwając trochę dalej, na brzuch. Czuł pod palcami, jak mięśnie Tony’ego napinają się pod tym dotykiem.  
\- Jesteś absolutnie idealny, Stark – powiedział, jakby się poddał. - I to jest cholernie nie fair.  
Jego ręce opadły i Tony odsunął się. Zapinał koszulę, unikając jego wzroku. Bucky przygryzł wargę, wbijając ręce w kieszenie; bał się, że jeśli będzie miał je wolne, obejmie go albo zrobi coś równie głupiego.  
\- Myślałem, że Steve jest twoim przyjacielem. - Tony uderzył celnie. Zabolało.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteś w nim zakochany. - Bucky założył koszulę i wyciągnął rękę, poruszając palcami. - Jesteś genialny, wiesz?  
\- Wiem – potwierdził Tony bez cienia skromności. - Wpadnij za tydzień, popracujemy nad czuciem.  
\- Jak wszystko co mówisz, brzmi perwersyjnie. Tony… jestem jego przyjacielem.  
\- Wiem. A ja… - Tony zawahał się. Głęboka zmarszczka między jego brwiami sprawiła, że Bucky miał ochotę pocałować ją i wygładzić. - Nie wiem, co czuję – przyznał Tony i pokręcił głową. - Ale wiem, że cholernie mi się to nie podoba. Idź już, Barnes.  
\- Idę. Do zobaczenia w czwartek?  
\- Do zobaczenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (naprawdę proszę o komentarz, jeśli ktoś to czyta)


	6. To zupełnie nie tak, jak myślisz!

\- James, z czystej ciekawości: w jaki najbardziej lamerski sposób próbowano cię do tej pory poderwać?  
\- Nie wiem, jak o tobie i naszej relacji świadczy, że nawet najgłupsze pytania mnie z twojej strony nie dziwią. Wejdziesz, czy przyszedłeś pogadać w progu? - Bucky odsunął się, wpuścił Clinta do środka i uniósł brwi, widząc na jego ramieniu niedużą, sportową torbę. - Właściciel mieszkania odkrył, że ma podziurawione ściany od tych twoich strzał i w końcu cię z niego wyrzucił?  
\- Nie. Myślisz, że się wkurzy?  
\- Ja bym się wkurzył, gdyby najemca zostawił mi zamiast ścian szwajcarski ser. O co chodzi z tym podrywem?  
\- Wymieniają rury w całym budynku. Przerwa w dostawie wody na dwa-trzy dni, regularne łomoty na klatce schodowej o regularnych godzinach – a nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że nie jestem osobą, która regularny tryb życia prowadzi kiedykolwiek, więc zdarza się, że w dzień to ja bym chciał się wyspać. Nie wspominając już o potrzebie wzięcia prysznica za każdym razem, kiedy Natasza rozetnie centralnie nade mną jakieś kosmiczne robactwo, albo Hulk postanowi je przeżuć i na mnie wypluć. Dlaczego on nie robi takich rzeczy nad Rogersem? Za każdym razem, jak trafiamy do gazet, ja wyglądam, jakby mnie coś wyrzygało, a ten facet ma co najwyżej lekko zmierzwione włosy. Taki rodzaj artystycznego nieładu, który jeszcze dodaje mu do szyku i jednocześnie sprawia, że tym śliniącym się do niego dziewczynom wydaje się, że to taki realny, zwykły chłopak z sąsiedztwa z niezwykle apetycznym tyłkiem.  
\- Ze wszystkiego co powiedziałeś, Barton, zrozumiałem tylko to, że chcesz tu kilka dni pomieszkać.  
\- A mogę? Byłem już u Nat, ale po jednej nocy mnie wystawiła za drzwi. Podobno robię wokół siebie straszny syf, a gdyby ona miała ochotę mieszkać ze świnią, to by mieszkała w chlewie.  
\- Okrutne. Chcesz kawy?  
\- Mam piwo.  
\- Przychodzisz z darami, żebym cię nie wyrzucił? Sprytne. Wstaw do lodówki, niech się chłodzi. Budweiser? Mam złe przeczucia, kiedy tak o mnie dbasz.  
\- Wiem, że kochasz to piwo jak dziecko matki cycki – przyznał Clint. Rzucił torbę na podłogę, kurtkę na wieszak, a sam opadł na sofę, jak człowiek sterany życiem. Poklepał niebieskie obicie sofy. - Witaj, droga przyjaciółko z Ikei. Spędzimy razem kilka upojnych nocy. Mogę nazywać cię Betsy?  
\- Chcesz spać w salonie?  
\- A chcesz zabrać mnie do swojego łóżka, Jimmy?  
\- Co ja mówiłem na temat nazywania mnie Jimmym? - Bucky skrzywił się, podając mu piwo. - Nie chcę cię zabrać do łóżka, nawet nie wiem, co miałbym tam z tobą robić, nigdy do tej pory nie bawiłem się z facetem. Mówię o sypialni Steve’a. Powiedzmy, że ostatnio często nocuje poza domem.  
\- Czyli bzyka się ze Starkiem?  
\- Gdzie moje sto dolców, Barton?  
\- Przecież mówisz, że ze sobą sypiają!  
\- Nie wiem, może czytają sobie wieczorami bajki? A nawet jak, to dopiero teraz, a nie: od co najmniej roku.  
\- Dobra, dostaniesz swoje sto dolców. Kurewsko drogi ten czynsz u ciebie, Buchanan. - Clint pokręcił głową. Pił piwo i patrzył bezczelnie na Bucky’ego. - Poważnie nie próbowałeś nigdy z facetem? To absurdalne, stary, mieszkasz z Kapitanem Ameryką.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że Steve jest dla mnie jak brat. Na samą myśl o robieniu z nim w jednym łóżku czegokolwiek poza spaniem mam ochotę iść i porządnie się wyspowiadać, a potem wymyć sobie mózg mydłem, dzięki.  
\- Fatalnie, koleś. Na brak doświadczenia nie poderwiesz Starka. Hej, przestań mnie bić, bo wyleję piwo na Betsy!  
\- To przestań być dupkiem. - Bucky napił się piwa i z niechęcią zakołysał butelką. - Wiesz co, mam ochotę się urżnąć, ale tak w trupa.  
\- Co ci stoi na przeszkodzie?  
\- Ty – wyznał Bucky, patrząc na niego krzywo. - Ja się urżnę, a ty będziesz mnie dalej męczył o Tony’ego i sprowokujesz mnie w końcu do jakichś wyznań.  
Clint milczał przez chwilę, obserwując go uważnie. W końcu podniósł w górę prawą rękę.   
\- Słowo, że nie będę cię wypytywał – obiecał. Widząc, że Bucky jest sceptyczny, odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem. - Nie, poważnie. Przegiąłem, co? Czasami potrafię być niezłym palantem – dokonał brawurowej samokrytyki i Bucky parsknął śmiechem. - Nie wiedziałem, że moje gadanie o nim tak cię wkurza.  
\- Człowieku, samo myślenie o nim mnie wkurza – westchnął Bucky, patrząc na swoje metalowe palce. - Doszedłem do etapu, w którym jestem na granicy, żeby tam do nich nie iść i nie wyciągnąć stamtąd Steve’a za fraki.  
\- Naprawdę cię wzięło, co? - Clint zapytał normalnie, nawet z pewnym współczuciem i przez chwilę siedział cicho. - Ale to mogłoby być niezłe. Wpadasz tam z dwoma coltami, wyzywasz Rogersa na pojedynek, a Stark, w roli zarumienionej wdzięcznie dziewicy…  
\- Mieliśmy nie mówić o Starku.  
\- Możemy nie. A ty powinieneś mieć jeszcze ten napitek od Thora. Nie krępuj się.  
\- A niech tam. Tobie też polać?  
\- Jak chcesz mnie bełkoczącego i ledwie mogącego utrzymać się na nogach, wystarczy ładnie poprosić i jednak zabrać mnie do łóżka, a nie cały czas proponować, żebym zalał się w trupa. Mówiłem ci, że asgardzkie trunki nie są dla zwykłych ludzi.  
\- Możesz przestać to stale robić? To całe gadanie o… nie wiem, seksie ze mną. Po co? Chcesz mnie zawstydzić, czy co? Nie działa, tylko mnie wkurwia. Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?  
\- Bo jak na dość inteligentnego gościa gadasz straszne głupoty. - Clint rzucił mu kpiące spojrzenie. Popatrzył w sufit, kładąc ręce za głową. Bucky pił swojego drinka i obserwował go z namysłem.   
\- Po prostu tego nie ogarniam. Podpuszczasz mnie i…  
\- Dlaczego, do diabła, nie pomyślisz po prostu, że może ja faktycznie chciałbym iść z tobą do łóżka? - wypalił Clint i wywrócił oczami, kiedy musiał szybko pochylić się i mocno walnąć Bucky’ego w plecy, kiedy ten zakrztusił się wódką. - Świetnie. Na samą myśl o tym masz ochotę się zabić, czy co?  
\- Dlaczego – zapytał Bucky powoli – miałbyś tego chcieć?  
\- Bo jesteś atrakcyjnym gościem, James, a ja lubię atrakcyjnych gości. - Clint wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mówisz, jakby to było proste.  
\- Bo to jest proste. I nawet jakiś czas myślałem, że faktycznie możliwe i że może kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Ale ty masz głowę tak zaprzątniętą Starkiem, że nawet byś o tym nie pomyślał, nie?  
\- Dlatego mi o tym mówisz? - Bucky posłał mu długie spojrzenie. - Czasem miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę sugerujesz coś takiego…  
\- Sugeruję? Chłopie, albo ty jesteś ślepy, albo kompletnie stracony dla świata, jak ci się wydaje, że byłem tam subtelny.  
\- Białe wino?  
\- Taa, wygłupiłem się. - Przyznał Clint i potrząsnął głową. - Na dodatek uświadomiłem sobie potem, że nieźle namieszałem. Trochę boję się o tym mówić, bo pewnie mnie za to obijesz po mordzie, ale dobra. Tylko zrób coś z tym, bo nie mogę patrzeć, jak się męczysz.  
\- Z czym mam coś zrobić?  
\- Ze Starkiem. Pomyśl, Bucky-Bucks, jak on naprawdę nie dostał twojej kartki? Nie wiem, Potts była zdenerwowana jak rzadko, a ta kobieta słynie ze swojego opanowania. Może i odruchowo wyrzuciła kartkę z takim styropianowym kubkiem po kawie, jakie dają w szpitalach? Albo włożyła do kieszeni i zapomniała. Cokolwiek. Więc Stark budzi się po operacji, przypomina sobie wszystko i liczy, że przyjdziesz. Ty nie przychodzisz, ale zjawia się Steve, miły, dobry i porządny facet, który jest pewnie przesłodki, jak się rumieni i prosi, żeby dać mu szansę. A ty jesteś Starkiem, po operacji i po narkozie, i masz słabość do Rogersa odkąd miałeś dziesięć lat i twój ojciec prawie wychował cię w jego kulcie. Idealny bohater, jakim ty nigdy nie będziesz, bo jesteś na to trochę zbyt aroganckim dupkiem, no i nie masz takiego kryształowego charakteru, tylko sporo wad i ubytków. Więc zjawia się Rogers i kiedy może nawet wahasz się, czy mu nie powiedzieć, że kiedy walił się świat, to prawie całowałeś się pod gruzami z jego najlepszym przyjacielem – i może nawet byś mu to powiedział, bo nawet, jeśli jesteś Starkiem, to masz jakieś moralne standardy… ale dostajesz sms. I tu wchodzę ja. - Clint otworzył sobie następne piwo i westchnął. - Naprawdę skopiesz mi za to dupę. Widzisz, Tony zorientował się kiedyś – nie wiem, jak on to robi, do cholery, że wszystko widzi na dodatek poprawnie interpretuje, niech go szlag – że mam do ciebie… pewną słabość, tak to nazwijmy.  
\- To o tym mówił. - Bucky obrócił w rękach butelkę z piwem, z której prawie całkiem zerwał już etykietę. Skubał paznokciem resztę kleju, nie patrząc na Clinta. - Powiedział, że jako jedyny mówisz do mnie James. Zabrzmiało to jakoś… jakby to coś znaczyło. Jakby wiedział o czymś, o czy ja nie wiedziałem. Ale nie skojarzyłem.  
\- Mówię ci. Byłeś ślepy, bo ja nie byłem subtelny. Ale spoko. Wiem, kiedy odpuścić. Tylko wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, więc jak przyszedłeś do mnie po walce… do mnie, rozumiesz? To pomyślałem… kurwa, co za wstyd. No że to coś znaczy, czy coś. I napisałem do Tony’ego, że chyba ta bliskość śmierci coś ci uświadomiła, bo właśnie pijemy wino i mamy prawie randkę.  
\- To nie była randka.  
\- Kop leżącego.  
\- Sorry – mruknął Bucky. Spojrzał na Clinta niepewnie. - Co się mówi w takich sytuacjach? Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło, Barton. - Potarł kark z zakłopotaniem i skrzywił się, kiedy do szyi przylgnęły mu resztki kleju. - Cholera. Poza Steviem… ja nie mam wielu przyjaciół. Dokładnie jednego.  
\- I w ten sposób wepchnięto mnie we friendzone. - Clint prychnął. - Chujowe uczucie, jeśli mam być szczery.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Za co? Poznałeś kolesia i straciłeś dla niego głowę. Nie twoja wina, że to nie ja jestem tym kolesiem. A, sorry, Zapomniałem, że masz alergię na tekst, że to nie twoja wina.  
\- Żebyś wiedział. - Bucky wyrzucił do kosza pustą butelkę. Sięgnął po komórkę i wybrał numer pobliskiej knajpy. - Dzisiaj tajskie?  
\- Może być. Weź mi jakąś kaczkę. Tylko bez se…  
\- Bez sezamu, bo ty z kolei masz na sezam alergię, wiem. Halo? Tak, chciałbym złożyć zamówienie.

Obejrzeli kilka filmów, wypili sporo piwa i zjedli każdy po porcji kaczki z sajgonkami do tego. Dochodziła północ, kiedy Clint ziewnął.  
\- Nie, żebym leciał na Steve’a, ale myśl o jego sypialni brzmi kusząco – powiedział, przeciągając się. - Lecimy w kimę? Może zamknij drzwi od swojego pokoju. Nie, żebym miał cię molestować, stary, ale Nat twierdzi, że jak słyszała jak chrapię, to śniła jej się wycinka puszczy i śmierć tysięcy małych bobrów.  
\- Małych bobrów? A, że twoje chrapanie brzmi jak piła? To może powinienem zostawić drzwi otwarte. Czasem łapię się na tym, że nie śpię, tylko leżę i nasłuchuję i podrywam się na każdy najmniejszy szmer. Może w końcu coś zagłuszy je całkiem skutecznie.  
\- Twoja wola, tylko nie mów mi potem, że się nie wyspałeś. James… - Clint sprawnie nakładał na kołdrę świeżą pościel, ale Bucky zauważył, że zaczerwienił się lekko. - To, co ci powiedziałem… między nami w porządku?  
\- Jasne. - Bucky rzucił w niego poduszką. - Cóż znaczy jedno nieodwzajemnione zauroczenie między przyjaciółmi.  
\- To totalnie ma sens – Clint wywrócił oczami i popukał się w czoło. - Obaj jesteście dupkami. Pasujecie do siebie ze Starkiem.  
\- Spadaj, Barton. - Bucky śmiał się, kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi od sypialni. Clint skończył zmieniać pościel, zwinął brudne powleczenie i zaniósł do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic, nucąc coś pod nosem i prychając, kiedy piana z szamponu dostała mu się do oczu. Kiedy wyszedł, spojrzał na zamknięte za Buckym drzwi i westchnął, bo naprawdę… miał na to ochotę. Wcale nie był gotów odpuścić, podobał mu się ten facet jak żaden inny. Ale te zamknięte drzwi były w jakiś sposób znaczące, nawet jeśli sam Bucky nie myślał o tym w ten sposób.  
\- Ogarnij się, idioto – powiedział sam do siebie. Jego wzrok padł na stojącą wciąż na niskim stoliku, wśród resztek po jedzeniu na wynos, niedużą butelkę. Asgardzki alkohol. - Jutro będziesz tego żałował, Barton – mruknął i nalał sobie porcję, wypijając całość naraz. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, czując, jak pali go od środka, a potem wstał i zaśmiał się, kiedy musiał przytrzymać się framugi, żeby nie upaść na ziemię. Cokolwiek w tym było, dawało niezłego kopa. - Ekonomiczne – podsumował i czknął. - Jeden kieliszek i jestem pijany.

Wciąż był pijany, kiedy obudził się w kilka godzin później. Ktoś miotał się po pokoju i klął, a ręka Clinta niejako automatycznie odnalazła broń. Oczy Steve’a rozszerzyły się, kiedy na swoim gardle poczuł nóż – a Clint sapnął, kiedy kapitan odruchowo mocno uderzył go w brzuch.   
\- Rogers? Co ty tu robisz, do cholery?  
\- Co _ty_ tu robisz, to moja sypialnia! - Steve odepchnął jego rękę i rozmasował sobie gardło. - Czy ty poważnie chciałeś wbić we mnie nóż?  
\- Ciesz się, że jestem pijany i mogłem trochę chybić. - Clint odetchnął, pocierając dłonią czoło. - Jest czwarta rano, serio, co tu robisz?  
\- Chcę iść spać, jak to nie problem. - Steve zaklął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że przedtem się w ciemności rozebrał i sięgnął po swoje spodnie. - Ten dzień nie mógłby być gorszy – wyrwało mu się i Clint prychnął. - Z czego się śmiejesz?  
\- Bo nie mógłbym się z tobą bardziej zgodzić. Co się stało? Wiesz co, czekaj. Odwołuję to, bo ani się nie przyjaźnimy, ani mi pewnie nie powiesz, więc się po prostu zamknę i pójdę spać w salonie. Mówiłem, że czeka mnie upojna noc z Betsy.  
\- Kim jest Betsy? - Steve był wyraźnie zagubiony.  
\- Wasza sofa ma na imię Betsy. Jezu, moja głowa. To asgardzkie gówno jest mocniejsze, niż myślałem. A wypiłem tylko dwa łyki.  
\- Masz asgardzki alkohol? - Steve popatrzył na niego z namysłem, idąc za nim do salonu. - Podzielisz się?  
\- Kapitanie, co ja słyszę! Będziesz pił i się demoralizował? - Clint podał mu butelkę i Steve pociągnął kilka solidnych łyków. - Może nie tak szybko? To naprawdę jest mocne, a ja żartowałem z tym demoralizowaniem się.  
\- Nie mogę się demoralizować, bo Tony mnie nie chce w łóżku. - Steve, ledwie to powiedział, złapał się dłonią za usta. Clint patrzył na niego w szoku. - O boże. Zapomnij, że to powiedziałem.  
\- Mówiłem, że to naprawdę szybko działa. - Clint był pełen podziwu. Zamilkł, kiedy z sypialni Bucky’ego dobiegł jakiś hałas. - Okej, powinniśmy ściszyć imprezę, bo James gotów się obudzić. A ja naprawdę wolałbym go już dzisiaj nie oglądać. Szlag! Ta wódka jest niebezpieczna. Może to jakiś płynny wykrywacz prawdy? - Popatrzył na butelkę, po czym zgarnął ją i dwie szklanki. - Mam plan, kapitanie. Upijemy się i postaramy zapomnieć, co nam się w chwili szczerości wyrwało. Twoja sypialnia?  
\- Bez obrazy, Clint, ale to nie od ciebie spodziewałem się dzisiaj usłyszeć coś o sypialni. - Steve zamknął za nimi drzwi i usiadł na łóżku, nalewając sobie wódki. Powąchał i skrzywił się, po czym zamknął oczy i wypił zawartość naraz. - Niewiarygodne. To działa. Skąd to masz?  
\- Thor dał mi to w podziękowaniu za to, że dzięki mnie może obejrzeć ludzi robiących z siebie idiotów lub zrobić z siebie idiotę tak, by obejrzeli to ludzie.  
\- Czyli?  
\- Pokazałem mu youtube’a.  
\- Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek – powiedział Steve ponuro - jest do chrzanu.  
\- To popularna opinia. - Clint pokiwał głową. - Odnośnie twojego pytania, to mam w budynku remont kanalizacji.  
\- Odnośnie twojego, to Tony uważa, że powinniśmy dać sobie czas. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby istniał jakiś sposób na to, by pić dalej i jednocześnie przestać mówić.  
\- Witaj w świecie ludzkich słabości i wyżalania się obcym ludziom po alkoholu, kapitanie. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, pewnie nie będę tego jutro pamiętał. A jak nie będę pamiętał, to ci jeszcze powiem, bo co mi tam, że Stark chyba nie ma oczu. Wyrzucić z łóżka Kapitana Amerykę?  
\- Wolałbym czasem, żeby ludzie nie widzieli we mnie tylko Kapitana Ameryki.  
\- Nawet, jako Steve Rogers jesteś całkiem niezły.  
\- Dziękuję. - Steve roześmiał się i potarł oczy. - W głowie mi się kręci.  
\- Tak działa alkohol.  
\- Odzwyczaiłem się, bo na mnie normalnie nie działa. Nalać ci jeszcze?  
\- Tego starczy, wziąłem sobie piwo. Hej, chcesz spróbować łodzi podwodnej?  
\- Co to jest łódź podwodna?  
\- Jedyny drink, jaki pije prawdziwy mężczyzna. - Clint rozejrzał się i sięgnął po stojący na biurku Steve’a słoik, w którym były pędzle. Wysypał je i nalał tam piwa, a potem ostrożnie upuścił w to kieliszek asgardzkiej wódki. Steve uniósł brwi.  
\- Klasyka. W wojsku mówiliśmy na to U-booty. Chcesz też? W zamrażalniku powinna być jeszcze butelka zwykłej wódki.  
\- Jutro będzie zabawny dzień, czuję w kościach. - Clint wrócił z wódką i piwem, i spojrzał na zegarek. - No, właściwie dziś.  
\- Clint? A ty właściwie co zapijasz? Nie moja sprawa, ale jakbyś chciał pogadać... - Steve zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego z tym swoim szczerym spojrzeniem. Chęć ratowania świata miał wypisaną na twarzy i Clint uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Dodaj dwa do dwóch, Rogers – poradził mu, wzruszając ramionami. - Zapijam i nie chcę oglądać Barnesa, to co ci to daje?  
\- Poważnie? - Steve rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Tony coś wspominał, że byliście na randce, ale… myślałem, że to jakiś żart.  
\- Dziękuję ci, żołnierzu – burknął Clint i Steve zaczerwienił się gwałtownie.  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi! Po prostu Bucky, eee, nie sądziłem, że lubi facetów w ten sposób.  
\- Lubi. Tylko nie mnie. - Clint dopił swoje piwo i otworzył następne. Po namyśl wlał do butelki trochę wódki. - Poważnie, umrę podczas snu. Idealnie, może zapomnę, jak się wygłupiłem. Otóż okazuje się, że to, co nazywasz randką, wcale randką nie było. Mimo że ja, jak kretyn, tak uważałem. James dał mi kosza. Wnioskując z tego, dlaczego ty dzisiaj pijesz, to dobry moment, żeby powiedzieć, że faceci są zjebani.  
\- Język, Barton. - Steve odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i uniósł brwi. - Co chcesz? To ciągle mnie bawi.  
\- Ale wiesz, że ludzie myślą, że ty tak na poważnie?  
\- Właśnie dlatego to jest zabawne. Clint… skąd wiesz, że Bucky lubi facetów? Skoro między wami do niczego nie doszło?  
\- Co? - Clint grał na zwłokę i Steve popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie. - Napij się więcej.  
\- Clint…  
\- O boże, nie patrz tak na mnie! Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci goście to robią, że wdają się z tobą w jakieś walki. Na mnie wystarczy, że popatrzysz z tym swoim wyrzutem i mam ochotę grzecznie przeprosić i wczołgać się pod stół.  
\- Barton, daj spokój i po prostu powiedz mi…  
\- Naprawdę bym wolał nie.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - Steve nie ustępował. - Bucky nawet mi o tym nie powiedział.  
\- Domyśliłem się, dobra? Po prostu zaczął o kimś mówić i…  
\- Ktoś mu się podoba? Kto?  
\- Kapitanie, odwołam się teraz do twojego poczucia przyzwoitości – odwołał się Clint i Steve zamrugał. - Jak wyciągniesz ze mnie cudzy sekret, to będziesz ostatnia świnia.  
\- Dobrze, sam go zapytam…  
\- Nie! - wyrwało się Clintowi. Steve zmarszczył brwi. - To jakiś koszmar. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale wolałbym znowu mieć czternaście lat i dostać wstydliwej erekcji przy swoim kuzynie, niż być tutaj. Serio, weźże napij się jeszcze i przestań tak na mnie patrzeć!  
\- W porządku. - Steve napił się i przestał na niego patrzeć, chociaż wciąż miał zmarszczone brwi. Zgodnie wychylili jeszcze po kieliszku. I po następnym; kiedy Bucky wczesnym popołudniem wszedł do sypialni, żeby obudzić Clinta i spytać, czy chce kawy, zatrzymał się w progu. Clint, który już bynajmniej nie spał, poderwał głowę i za chwilę już obaj ze Stevem patrzyli na niego w ten sam spanikowany sposób.  
\- Stary – powiedział Clint; był nagi i czerwony na twarzy, kiedy pośpiesznie schodził z ciała Steve’a i wciskał nogi w spodnie, prawie się przy tym przewracając – stary, to zupełnie nie tak, jak myślisz.

cdn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mówiłam już, że oni robią co chcą? W tym rozdziale to już przesadzili i sama nie wiem, co tu się właściwie stało!


	7. Każdy ma swoje blizny (chcesz, pokażę ci swoje)

\- Bucky, powiedz coś – poprosił Steve po kolejnej minucie napiętej ciszy, przerywanej tylko wściekłym trzaskaniem kubków. Bucky robił kawę i nie był z tym delikatny.  
\- James, daj spokój, pozwól nam wyjaśnić… albo się odezwij - Clint prawie cofnął się razem z krzesłem, kiedy Bucky w końcu na niego spojrzał. - Wow, okej, cofam to, koleś, lepiej nic nie mów.  
\- Do niczego nie doszło! - Steve potarł kark dłonią. - Upiliśmy się tylko i…  
\- Jezu, kapitanie, ty się serio nie boisz, jak on tak na ciebie patrzy? - Clint nie wytrzymał; Bucky rzucił tym razem jemu kolejne, ciężkie spojrzenie, mruknął pod nosem coś, co było bardzo niewyraźne i pełne dezaprobaty – a potem zabrał swoją kurtkę, leżący na stole telefon i czytnik Kindle, i wyszedł. Drzwiami trzasnął tak mocno, że Clint prawie widział ten tynk, który sypie im się na głowy z sufitów. To, że mieszkanie w większości własnymi rękami wyremontował i odmalował Steve, i nic nie miało prawa znikąd się sypać, nic nie zmieniało. Milczeli przez chwilę obaj.  
\- Chyba się wkurzył. - Clint napił się kawy i wypluł ją z powrotem do kubka. - Nie posądzam go o tak nikczemną złośliwość, ale facet posolił mi kawę. Już nie mówię, że nie zrobiłby tego mi, ale kawie?  
\- Ale dlaczego on się tak wściekł? - Steve nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na jego ostrzeżenie – był tak pogrążony w myślach i poczuciu winy, że napił się, wypluł kawę do zlewu, a potem spróbował napić się ponownie i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na kubek z zagubieniem. - I czemu to jest słone?  
\- Świetnie, zaciągnąłeś mnie do łóżka i już uważasz, że możesz nie słuchać, co mówię.  
\- Clint! Nie żartuj nawet w ten sposób. Poważnie… do niczego nie doszło, ale nawet gdyby, to czemu sama myśl o tym tak go wkurza?  
_Tony_ , miał ochotę powiedzieć Clint. To myśl o Tonym go wkurza, bo James boi się, że go zraniłeś. To było prawie nierzeczywiste i wydawało się nierealne, i nie wiedział co bardziej. Czy to, że to Steve miałby być tym, który krzywdzi? Czy to, że chodziło o Tony’ego Starka?  
\- On nie ma chyba wielu osób, które się o niego troszczą – powiedział pod wpływem tej myśli i Steve rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
\- Troszczę się o Bucky’ego! Po prostu nie rozumiem…  
\- Nie mówiłem o Buckym. - Clint pstryknął czajnikiem i nasypał do kubków po świeżej porcji kawy. - Słuchaj, Rogers… serio do niczego nie doszło między nami, nie?  
\- Nie pamiętasz? - Steve był zakłopotany. - Ja, uhm…  
\- Do diabła – Clint aż westchnął - też niczego nie pamiętasz, co nie?  
\- Miałem siedemdziesiąt lat alkoholowej abstynencji – zdobył się na żart Steve i Clint mimo wszystko parsknął śmiechem. - Chyba… wydaje mi się, że nie…  
\- Być może spałem z Kapitanem Ameryką i zupełnie tego nie pamiętam. To niesprawiedliwe.  
\- Przecież coś byśmy pamiętali…  
\- To ta asgardzka wóda. Kurwa. - Clint wywrócił oczami. - Masz jakieś pojęcie, gdzie mógł w ogóle pójść?  
\- Często bierze Kindle i idzie czytać do parku. - Steve pokręcił głową. - Ale nie mam pojęcia, do którego postanowił iść tym razem. Później miał widzieć się z Tonym w sprawie protezy… ale myślę, że chyba do niego nie pójdzie.  
\- Tak myślisz, co? - Clint popatrzył na niego badawczo i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale schował się za kubkiem i milczał. Steve pił kawę, patrzył przez okno i zaczął robić śniadanie; zanim Clint się zorientował, wręczono mu deskę i nóż, i kroił pomidory. Potem obejrzeli pół sezonu Top Chefa. Clint sprawnie wyfiletował rybę na obiad, Steve nastawił pranie; kiedy pomyślał, że jego życie jest na etapie, w którym Steve Rogers pierze jego brudne skarpetki, miał ochotę zacząć się histerycznie śmiać. A potem była kolacja i prawie północ, i Bucky nadal nie wrócił. Steve zamknął się u siebie, wymawiając się bólem głowy i Clint pomyślał, że to by było na tyle w kwestii najbardziej lamerskich wymówek, jakie w życiu słyszał.  
\- A więc, Betsy – zagadnął, kiedy rzucił się w końcu na sofę, podkładając sobie poduszkę pod głowę. - Mówiłem, że w końcu czeka nas upojna noc.

Bucky nie wiedział, jak znalazł się przed przeszklonymi drzwiami warsztatu Tony’ego, niedokładnie. Siedział trochę w jakiejś kawiarni i zjadł hamburgera na obiad, potem jechał metrem i długo chodził po mieście, ignorując to, że jego telefon był pełen nieodebranych wiadomości od Steve’a i Clinta. A potem wylądował tu – patrzył przez szybę, jak Tony ze skupieniem przeprowadza kolejny test nad jedną z setek rozłożonych na ogromnym blacie, metalowych części i marszczy brwi, kiedy przenosi wzrok na ekran komputera, na którym pojawiały się ciągi cyfr. Mimo, że pomieszczenie wypełniała ogłuszająca muzyka, zupełnie nagle spojrzał prosto na niego – uważny, czujny wzrok i uśmiech, który sprawił, że jego serce momentalnie zrobiło tę dziwną rzecz, jaką uśmiechy Tony’ego robiły z nim zazwyczaj – i Bucky wszedł do warsztatu, kiedy tylko otworzyły się przed nim szklane drzwi.  
\- Cześć – powiedział Tony. Bucky wiedział, że sam się uśmiecha i pokręcił głową, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedział. Rzucił na jeden z blatów swoją kurtkę i stanął obok Tony’ego, dotykając jego napiętego barku. - Boli cię? Tutaj?  
\- Skąd wiesz? - Tony pochylił głowę. Pozwolił mu rozmasowywać napięte mięśnie, a potem sięgnął i położył jedną rękę na jego dłoni. - Taki groźny facet, a taki delikatny dotyk. Jesteś pełen sprzeczności, Barnes, mówił ci ktoś kiedyś?  
\- Raz czy dwa, a może tysiąc – powtórzył to, co powiedział mu kiedyś, kiedy Tony pytał o to, czy zauważył, jaki jest uparty i usta Tony’ego drgnęły w uśmiechu. Bucky gładził jego ramiona powoli, miarowymi ruchami. Tony zadrżał, kiedy metalowe palce musnęły jego odsłoniętą szyję. - Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.  
\- Kto powiedział, że w ogóle byś mógł.  
\- Jasne. To tylko metalowe palce, zdolne zgnieść człowieka. - Bucky kolejny raz musnął jego szyję, po czym pochylił się, opierając brodę na jego głowie i dotykając ustami ciemnych włosów. Myślał o tym, że tą samą dłonią zabił mu ojca, a potem pociągnął za spust i zastrzelił matkę; zamknął oczy, obejmując od tyłu jego ramiona. Tony nawet się nie poruszył, a kiedy na niego patrzył, to było prawie tak, jakby mu ufał i Bucky był wobec tego zupełnie bezradny.  
\- Szedłem tu taki wściekły – zaczął i na chwilę znowu tamta złość wróciła, i miał ochotę kląć i skopać Steve’a za jego „spałem z Samem, bo ładnie pachniał, a z Clintem to nie było tak, jak myślisz!”. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia.  
\- Powiesz mi?  
\- Nieważne. Zniknęło, jak przekroczyłem próg. Nad czym pracujesz?  
\- O, to słodkie, będziesz udawał, że rozumiesz co to ciebie mówię? - Tony zakpił i zaśmiał się, kiedy Bucky uszczypnął go lekko w szyję. - Napisałem sensoryczny program komputerowy. Próbuję odwrócić akcję – skoro wszczepione elektrody mogą współpracować z twoim układem nerwowym… to tylko teoria, ale mogłyby stymulować aktywność neuronową i w drugą stronę. Nie tylko, żebyś wiedział, gdzie mnie dotykasz – szepnął, przesuwając palcami po wiechu jego metalowej dłoni - ale żebyś to czuł.  
\- Teraz każesz mi zdjąć koszulę? - Bucky odsunął się, przełykając podniecenie z głuchym biciem serca. - Nich cię diabli, Stark, ty to wiesz, jak uwieść faceta.  
\- Nie tylko faceta, jeśli mam być dokładny. - Tony wywrócił oczami, a potem sięgnął po ochronne gogle i jedno z tych urządzeń, które wyglądały zdecydowanie groźnie i kojarzyły się Bucky’emu z bólem, upokorzeniem i bezradnością; coś dziwnego było w twarzy Tony’ego, kiedy patrzył z bliska na jego metalowe ramię. - Myślałeś o tym, kiedy dotknąłeś mojej szyi? Że mógłbyś zacisnął palce, zwyczajnie mnie udusić?  
\- Tak – przyznał Bucky. Miał zachrypnięty głos. - To, że mi ufasz…  
\- Mógłbym cię sparaliżować. To byłaby tylko chwila. - Tony mówił cicho. Ich oczy spotkały się nad przyrządem z wirującą szaleńczo, ostrą końcówką i metalową protezą, i Bucky nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. - Tak. Dziwię się, że dopiero teraz na to wpadłeś.  
\- Ja też ci ufam. - Bucky zamrugał i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, kiedy to w końcu zrozumiał. - Skąd, u diabła, wiedziałeś?  
\- Pokazałeś mi swoje blizny, Barnes, pamiętasz? - Tony pracował w skupieniu, co jakiś czas sprawdzając na ekranach, jak przebiega kalibracja.  
\- A ty nie chciałeś pokazać swoich Steve’owi. - Bucky syknął, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się momentalnie, kiedy nagle to poczuł: prawdziwe, od lat zapomniane uczucie bólu, biegnąc od czubka metalowego palca. - Kurwa.  
\- Zabolało, co? - mruknął Tony. Patrzył na niego ze złością i teraz się nie uśmiechał; Bucky zdławił w sobie chęć, żeby go natychmiast przeprosić. - Uważaj na słowa, Barnes, bo zrobię ci z tego taki złom, że cię nawet na skupie nie przyjmą.  
\- Mogę nie mówić, ale myśleć o tym będę. - Kolejne ukłucie bólu. Zmysły szaleją, przeładowanie wrażeń i Bucky niemal czuł, jak wije się i dygocze. - Tony! O kurwa.  
\- Czujesz to? - Tony pracował teraz szybciej, jego oczy biegały od podświetlonych elektrod do kilku różnych ekranów, kiedy sprawdzał wyniki. Bucky nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia, kiedy końce metalowych palców zaczęły mrowić; jego serce łomotało, wyciskając mu z piersi oddech. Kolejna fala uczucia, które dopiero po chwili zidentyfikował jako ból, wyrwała z niego jęk.  
\- Jezu. Tony.  
\- A więc to czujesz. - Tony podniósł głowę. Ciemne oczy błyszczały jakimś wewnętrznym żarem, miał rozchylone, wilgotne usta i Bucky, zanim się zorientował, zrobił to, zaciskając palce na przodzie jego podkoszulka. Zmiął materiał, ścisnął go i przyciągnął Tony’ego bliżej, bo musiał mieć go bliżej, jego ciało, ten cholerny uśmiech, jego usta; całowali się, a on miał wrażenie, jakby robił to po raz pierwszy, wąskie wargi Tony’ego nie były nieśmiałe i dziewczęce, pocałunek był pełen zaborczości, języka i zębów, klatka piersiowa, dociśnięta do jego ciała, pozbawiona miękkich, kobiecych piersi, a pod palcami czuł te obłędnie twarde mięśnie i lekko wystające żebra. Tony wydawał z siebie ciche, dyszące dźwięki. Jego oczy były nieprzytomne, kiedy Bucky pociągnął go na swoje biodra. Chłodne, metalowe palce dotykały nagiej skóry i Tony wił się pod tym dotykiem.  
\- Jak mi każesz przestać…  
\- Pieprzyć to. - Tony ściągnął ubranie przez głowę. Włosy miał zmierzwione, ciemne brwi prawie boleśnie ściągnięte. Patrzył na Bucky’ego, a na twarzy miał złość i wyzwanie jednocześnie, kiedy szarpnął jego rękę ostro i bez czułości, kładąc ją na twardym, obcym reaktorze łukowym w jego piersi. - Masz mnie. Teraz patrz, widzisz? To teraz ogarniaj. Bój się, czuj wstręt i spieprzaj. Pierdolę to, Bucky… Bucky…  
Bucky całował krawędzie reaktora, pokryte zabliźnioną tkanką. Skóra była w tym miejscu stwardniała, nie tak wrażliwa, ale mimo to Tony oddychał ciężko, kiedy przesuwał językiem po skazach na ciele i szramach; krzyknął, kiedy musnął ustami okaleczoną klatkę piersiową i ugryzł go w sutek.  
\- Mówiłem ci już. Jesteś cholernie idealny. Chcesz uprawiać seks tutaj?  
\- Tutaj? To jest twoje pytanie? - Tony wyglądał na zniszczonego, kiedy jego usta wygięły się w uśmieszku. Nie odrywał rąk od Bucky’ego, prawie boleśnie zaciskając palce na jego ramionach. Ból, który czuł też w metalowej protezie, doprowadzał go na krawędź i popychał ku przeładowaniu zmysłów. - Ledwie odkryłeś, że lubisz też facetów, a już chcesz uprawiać z nimi seks?  
\- Nie, idioto, chcę uprawiać seks z tobą. - Bucky rozpiął jego spodnie i Tony zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy otarł palce o twardy, ukryty pod materiałem kształt. - Jak powiesz coś w stylu, że dotykam twojego fiuta i czy się nie wstydzę…  
\- To co zrobisz? - Tony rozsunął uda; patrzył na niego z góry, mrużąc oczy, kiedy powoli opuszczał się niżej, stykając ich biodra. - Rzucisz mnie na ziemię i wykorzystasz?  
\- Nie, przestanę. - Bucky mruczał w jego szyję. Palce z łatwością wślizgnęły się w rozpięte spodnie, chłód metalu na rozgrzanym, nabiegłym krwią członku sprawił, że Tony jęknął coś przeciągle. - To by była na teraz gorsza groźba. Jezu, Tony, gdybyś widział sam siebie.  
\- Zrujnowany. Zepsuty. Uszkodzony…  
\- Najgorętszy facet, jakiego znam – szepnął Bucky prosto w jego usta. Ich języki spotkały się kolejny raz i Tony nie protestował, kiedy objął metalowym ramieniem jego plecy i wstał, przesuwając rękę na jego biodra. Podtrzymywał pośladki, muskając czubkami palców miejsce, na dotyk którego Tony przylgnął do niego niemal kurczowo. - A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zamierzam cię rzucić na ziemię.  
\- Jaka to zabawa – powiedział Tony – leżał na plecach na podłodze, spodnie miał zsunięte w dół bioder i nie wydawał się skrępowany, a Bucky czuł, jak jego serce wypełnia się czystą radością, pożądaniem i radością – jaka to zabawa, Barnes, jak ja tego chcę i ty mnie zupełnie nie wykorzystasz.  
\- Przednia i seksowna – zapewnił go Bucky i oczy Tony’ego zaszkliły się lekko, kiedy obserwował, jak rozpina swoje spodnie. - Bo sytuacja, w której Tony Stark się z tobą w czymś zgadza, jest cholernie seksowna.

Potem, wciąż w warsztacie, leżeli koło siebie. Bucky pomyślał, że jest trochę tak, jak wtedy, pod gruzami; podłoga pod ich plecami też była twarda, a ciało Tony’ego było tak blisko, że czuł zapach jego perfum i potu. Tony był nagi, jego twarz wygładzona, odprężona i jasna, kiedy oparł się na łokciu i gładził palcami wypukłe krawędzie jego blizn.  
\- Jesteśmy w moim domu, Barnes, wiesz, że mam tu łóżko, prawda?  
\- Niech zgadnę i oczekujesz, że cię do niego zaniosę? - Bucky przekręcił się tak, by Tony leżał pod nim, opierając jedną rękę na ziemi, a drugą obejmując jego pośladki. Tony uśmiechnął się wyzywająco i zmrużył oczy, kiedy zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona.  
\- Cóż – zastanowił się głośno i kiedy Bucky wstawał, objął nogami jego biodra. - Przynajmniej będę miał jakieś profity z tego, że naprawiłem ci tę cholerną rękę.

Pytań było mnóstwo, pomyślał Bucky, kiedy była potem druga runda tego, co wcześniej robili w warsztacie, tym razem już na wygodnym, miękkim łóżku, a potem trzecia, kiedy byli zamknięci pod prysznicem. Pytań było mnóstwo, ale to wszystko musiało poczekać.  
\- Steve. Musimy o nim porozmawiać. - Tony gładził jego uda i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy Bucky poruszył się niespokojnie. Znowu się podniecał. - James. Serio? Mam nadzieję, że reagujesz tak na mnie, a nie na imię swojego najlepszego kumpla.  
\- To wina serum? Szybka regeneracja i te sprawy? - westchnął Bucky i Tony roześmiał się tylko. - No i trochę pewnego nieznośnego, aroganckiego dupka.  
\- Najgorętszy facet, jakiego znasz. - Tony uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. - Pamiętamy, Barnes, pamiętamy.  
\- Lubię, jak nazywasz mnie James. - Bucky wyznał i prawie się zawstydził, bo to było idiotyczne; uprawiali seks, na boga, kilka razy, a on wstydził się, jak mówił Tony’emu, że lubi, jak ten wymawia jego imię. Usta Tony’ego przesunęły się po jego szczęce, ciepła dłoń objęła twardniejącego znów członka, chłodny reaktor wydawał się płonąć w jego piersi, oświetlając ich twarze niebieskawym światłem w półmroku sypialni.  
\- James – powiedział cicho Tony, dotykając ustami jego ucha. Ruch, którym odgarnął mu z czoła splątane, ciemne włosy był tak miękki i łagodny, że Bucky prawie płakał, bo tak się różnił od tego, jak te palce ściskały jego fiuta. - Chcesz się ze mną kochać, James?  
\- Tak – powiedział Bucky przez zaciśnięte gardło. Tony patrzył na niego uważnie i wiedział, że go rozumie i że pytanie zadane w ten sposób nie było przypadkowe; seks już uprawiali, ale spytał, czy chce się z nim kochać i miało to swoją wagę. Tony nie uciekał już przed nim i nie próbował zakrywać reaktora. I kiedy kochali się tak, że siedział nad nim, Bucky jedną rękę trzymał na jego biodrze; a palce drugiej miarowo, bez ustanku, z tą samą zachłanną chciwością, którą dla niego miał, gładziły tę dziwną, metalową rzecz, która nie pozwalała, by kawałki szrapnela dostały się do jego serca. Sprawiała, że Tony wciąż żył i Bucky poczuł nagle, że uwielbia ją ponad wszystko.

cdn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pierwszy lemon od lat! powiedziałabym, że się wstydzę, ale jednak nie.


	8. Zechcesz mi powiedzieć, co to, do diabła, było?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rozdział zdecydowanie dedykowany Mai, która codziennie pyta co dalej i uważa, że Tony i Bucky są razem bardziej nawet hot niż osobno <3  
> [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/profile), jest też dla Ciebie, bo takie komentarze dają mi siłę napędową, dzięki!

Nigdy nie spał spokojnie na tyle, by móc przespać bez przerw całą noc. Budził się zwykle po dwa albo trzy razy; często były to koszmary, tłumione podczas dnia emocje brały górę i razem z wyrzutami sumienia odzywały się niewyraźne, przerażające wspomnienia, tworząc upiorny miks złożony z twarzy osób, które zabił i słów, których wtedy nie rozumiał, a które teraz słyszał stale we własnej głowie, jak monotonny szum, który doprowadzał go do szału, spychał na krawędź drażnionych nerwów, jakby jego mózg miał zamiar eksplodować.  
Czasami pił, żeby móc zasnąć w ogóle, ale sen po alkoholu był jeszcze bardziej męczący.  
W wieży Tony’ego, z jego ciepłym ciałem przyciśniętym do boku, też budził się w nocy. Budził się sam, albo to Tony budził jego, uspokajając go cichym głosem, z cierpliwością tak dużą, że Bucky lgnął do niej tak, że prawie nie chciał znowu zasypiać. Niebieskawe światło reaktora łukowego rozpraszało ciemność, w której mogły kryć się takie demony, takie, co to przychodzą do człowieka, kiedy już wyrośnie z etapu, w którym potwory są tylko pod łóżkiem albo w szafie i kiedy noc płynnie zmieniała się w dzień, gdzieś na pograniczu świtu, Bucky obudził się już ostatecznie. I zawsze był to ten moment, w którym ludzie budzą się, przez ułamek sekundy zupełnie jeszcze nieświadomi, a potem nagle wiedzą już wszystko to, co się zdarzyło i było złe, każda przykrość, która ich spotkała, każda krzywda, którą to oni wyrządzili komuś innemu; ból śpiący nocą, w tę jedną chwilę atakuje najzacieklej, a oni są wobec niego najbardziej bezbronni. I Bucky zwykle także był, ale ostatnie godziny przespał spokojnie i po raz pierwszy od dawna chwila po przebudzeniu była też dobra. Tony był obok i chociaż pamiętał każdą jedną rzecz, która ich tego doprowadziła, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu jego równanie wychodziło na plus.  
Sięgnął po telefon, leżący ekranem do dołu na blacie nocnej szafki. Westchnął, widząc nieodebrane połączenia i wiadomości od Steve’a i od Clinta. Czuł się nieswojo, kiedy nie mógł już zasłonić się tamtą złością; złością, którą potraktował jako wymówkę, by _mieć_ Tony’ego, być z Tonym, Tonym, który przecież, przynajmniej odkąd pamiętał, przynależał do Steve’a, bo to Rogers zauważył go pierwszy, to on miał większe prawo, to on był w nim zakochany na długo przedtem, nim on sam choćby dowiedział się o jego istnieniu. Więc kiedy Steve nawalił – dał ciała, przyszło mu do głowy porównanie zupełnie bezwstydne, aż wywrócił oczami – to było to, czego potrzebował, żeby zostawić za sobą poczucie winy. Przyszedł do Tony’ego, jakby miał do tego prawo, bo mógł przekonywać sam siebie, że Steve wcale nie jest taki idealny, jak się wszystkim wydaje i że na niego nie zasługuje. A teraz tamta złość i tamta buta zniknęły, i mimo to, leżąc w łóżku Tony’ego, i pamiętając wszystko to, co zaszło między nimi nie tylko tej nocy, ale od tamtego dnia pod gruzami – pomyślał nagle, że jest gotów. Zaakceptuje konsekwencje, jakie by one nie były. Przyzna, że to on nawalił. Zniesie to, że zranił Steve’a i nie będzie szukał dla siebie usprawiedliwienia. Zawiedzie Clinta, narazi się na zdystansowaną nieufność Pepper Potts i wszystkich, którzy będą przekonani, że Tony Stark oszalał, jeśli w ogóle dał mu szanse. Da radę. Mógł z tym żyć. Jeśli tylko poranków takich jak ten będzie więcej.  
Prawie przeoczył moment, w którym Tony się obudził. Co było kolejną rzeczą, której dowiedział się o nim, to to, że Tony śpi zupełnie nieruchomo. Nim zapadnie w sen, układa się długo i zmienia pozycję dziesięć tysięcy razy, ale kiedy już zaśnie, jego ciało nawet nie drgnie. Zupełnie, jakby jego żelazny umysł nawet wtedy trzymał je w szachu; teraz to było zaledwie drgnięcie powiek, to, w jaki sposób rzęsy Tony’ego przesunęły się po jego ramieniu, kiedy otwierał oczy i Bucky odłożył telefon, przekręcając głowę tak, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Tony, mimo że chwilę temu głęboko spał, wydawał się teraz zupełnie rozbudzony.  
\- James – poprosił, marszcząc brwi – powiedz mi, że to nie jest ten moment, w którym obudziłeś się, gnany wyrzutami sumienia i postanowiłeś nawiać mi z łóżka. To _miłe_ łóżko. Jest wygodne. Nie zostawiaj go.  
\- Nie wybieram się nigdzie, póki mnie nie wykopiesz.  
\- To się szybko nie stanie. Bywasz całkiem przyjemny. - Tony uniósł się na łokciu i pocałował go w kącik ust, po czym odsunął jego ręce. - Na więcej nie licz, póki nie umyję zębów. Seks o poranku jest zupełnie niehigieniczny.  
\- Okropny. Ohydny. - Zgodził się Bucky i schował uśmiech w jego włosach, kiedy Tony nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, gdy erekcja Bucky’ego otarła się o jego własną. - To właściwie, co ci stoi na przeszkodzie? Jeśli i tak po zaraz zamierzasz iść umyć zęby?  
\- Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, próbujesz zracjonalizować chęć na to, żebym ci obciągnął. - Tony prychnął, ale Bucky mógł wyczuć jego uśmiech na swojej skórze. - To wchodzi w grę. Inne opcje na razie odpadają. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie jestem napędzany super serum i nie regeneruję się natychmiast.  
\- Boli cię? - Bucky zmarszczył brwi i Tony spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- To nie ból, tylko… ugh, nadwyrężenie? Dość długo nie robiłem tego w ten sposób.  
\- Nie bywasz… na dole? Uległy? - Bucky wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Ma sens. Nawet w łóżku lubisz mieć kontrolę, co?  
\- Mogę mieć kontrolę nawet, kiedy ktoś mnie pieprzy. - Tony rzucił mu krzywy uśmiech, po czym lekko przebiegł palcami po jego biodrze. Bucky prawie krzyknął, kiedy te same palce owinęły się wokół jego członka i natychmiast odwzajemnił ten ruch. - Bywam na dole. Na górze. Nie mam specjalnych preferencji.  
\- Ja też nie – zapewnił go Bucky. Było mu zbyt przyjemnie, żeby speszyć się własną gorliwością. - Zresztą wiesz. Nie byłem wcześniej z facetem, ale z tobą… - zawahał się, czując rumieniec na policzkach. Kiedy to robili, Tony musiał kilka razy mówić mu, co zrobić powinien, ale potem, gdy już zrozumiał, o co dokładnie chodzi, był bardziej niż zaangażowany. A reakcje Tony’ego, kiedy go pieprzył – bardzo entuzjastyczne – cóż, skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie zastanawiał się, jakby to było być na jego miejscu.  
\- Mówisz mi, że mógłbyś to zrobić? Pozwolić mi, żebym to ja miał ciebie? - Tony poruszał dłonią coraz szybciej, skręcając nadgarstek tak umiejętnie, że mózg Bucky’ego prawie wyłączał się z nadmiaru doznań.  
\- Zupełnie… nic mam nic przeciwko… - powiedział z trudem, wyprężając się w łuk. Trwało to upokarzająco krótko, nim doszedł, zostawiając ślady nasienia na palcach Tony’ego i na własnym brzuchu. Małym pocieszeniem było to, że Tony podążył za nim wkrótce, kiedy osiągnął spełnienie w jego dłoni. Oddychał ciężko, patrząc jak Tony podnosi rękę i ssie własne palce, oblizując je do czysta. - Człowieku, zabijasz mnie.  
\- Chodź pod prysznic. Poranny seks, niech ci będzie, jest fajny, ale lubię się też rano całować. A co do twojej propozycji…  
\- Niech zgadnę. Jesteś za i dlatego namawiasz mnie, żebym się z tobą wykąpał.  
\- Nie tak szybko, żołnierzu. Kiedy ci to zrobię, użyję czegoś lepszego, niż tylko żelu pod prysznic. Mam w tym swój cel, nie myśl sobie. Ma być ci tak przyjemnie, żebyś zawsze chciał więcej, a nie na tyle niewygodnie, żebyś się zastanawiał, czy jestem masochistą, że to lubię. - Tony wstał, przeciągając się leniwie; był w tej chwili tak nagi, piękny i obłędnie bezwstydny, że Bucky prawie zawarczał na samą myśl, że to wszystko jest jego. Że ma prawo dotknąć, mieć, całować; to znaczy zaraz, jak tylko umyją zęby, oczywiście. Uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz spoważniał, bo wróciła tamta zaborczość. Tony zauważył jego zaskoczenie, bo spojrzał na niego uważniej. - Hej, co się stało?  
\- To, jaki jestem w stosunku do ciebie… - przyznał, potrząsając głową. Zagryzł usta, wstając, przyciągając Tony’ego i całując go w ramię. - Ta cała chęć posiadania, jak jakieś cholerne prawo własności… uciekniesz od tego pewnego dnia. Zaczniesz się dusić. To ma być na wyłączność, Tony – wyrzucił z siebie. - Nie chcę inaczej.  
\- Gdybym myślał, że to jednorazowa sprawa, nie poszedłbym z tobą do łóżka, nie w tych okolicznościach. - Tony był trochę smutny, kiedy patrzył na niego poważnie. - Sposób, w jaki przyciągało mnie do ciebie… myślałem o tym. Rozważałem wszystkie za i przeciw. Dobrze wiedziałem, co robię. Z czego rezygnuję – powiedział i Bucky nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, że ma na myśli Steve’a. - I na co się narażam – dodał Tony i nieświadomie on sam skinął głową.  
\- Ludzie pomyślą, że zwariowałeś.  
\- Pewnie tak, niektórzy. - Tony wzruszył ramionami i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. - Nie przeszkadza mi to, jeśli i ty jesteś z tym w porządku.  
\- Tak – powiedział krótko. - Czuję się jak śmieć ze względu na Steve’a, ale tak, wezmę to.  
\- Nie chodzi tylko o niego. Na marginesie, wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, między nami do niczego poważniejszego nie doszło. W sensie łóżkowym.  
\- Dla niego to i bez tego było wystarczająco poważne – powiedział Bucky i po tym, jak Tony spuścił wzrok, wiedział, że się z nim zgadza. - Ale i tak. Dobrze wiedzieć. Nie chciałbym wyobrażać sobie małego Steve’a z flagą zatkniętą triumfalnie w twój tyłek, który śmieje się do mnie i mówi zwycięsko „tu byłem”, kiedy próbuję cię pieprzyć, dzięki.  
\- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać na temat dziwnych rzeczy, które oglądasz na Netflixie. - Tony śmiał się tak, że nie mógł przestać, nawet kiedy wyszli już spod prysznica. - Jarvis, kawa.  
\- Dwie minuty, panie Stark. Dzień dobry, sierżancie Barnes. - Przywitał się grzecznie Jarvis i Bucky poczuł się nieco zakłopotany.  
\- On, uch, był z nami cały czas? - zapytał i Tony zamrugał, patrząc na niego z konsternacją.  
\- Daj spokój, w ten sposób to brzmi, jakbym był jakimś zboczeńcem.  
\- Tony. Twoja sztuczna inteligencja była z nami w sypialni?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że ci to przeszkadza, dobra! - Tony wywrócił oczami, gdy Bucky prychnął coś pod nosem. - W porządku. Przyjąłem. Jarvis, od dzisiaj zostajesz poza sypialnią na zewnątrz, kiedy sierżant Barnes zostaje na noc. Albo na dzień – dodał po chwili zastanowienia. - Hm, i nie tylko poza sypialnią. Pomieszczeniami, w których będziemy razem – dodał radośnie. - Salon. Warsztat. Sala konferencyjna. Łazienka. Taras z basenem. Garaż ze skórzanymi siedzeniami lamborghini. Stół w kuchni.  
\- Zrozumiałem, panie Stark. - Bucky mógłby przysiąc, że Jarvis brzmiał na lekko rozbawionego i tylko jęknął, po czym schował czerwoną twarz w dłoniach.  
Na śniadanie Tony zabrał go do jednej z tych małych, całodobowych kafejek, gdzie serwowali doskonałe, na wskroś amerykańskie śniadanie z jajek i tosty. Znaleźli miejsce w głębi sali, schowani trochę za dużymi donicami sztucznych roślin. Tony cały czas miał na twarzy ciemne okulary przeciwsłoneczne i nie trzymali się nawet za ręce, chociaż ich kolana dotykały się pod stołem.  
\- Kłopot z bywaniem ze mną w miejscach publicznych jest taki, że zawsze ktoś rozpozna mnie prędzej czy później. I zrobi zdjęcia. Potem, zanim się zorientujesz, lądujesz w gazetach i tak zostajesz kolejnym podbojem Tony’ego Starka.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym widział, jak jesz z kimś śniadanie. - Bucky rozejrzał się mimo woli, ale poza jakimś zaspanym robotnikiem, który leniwie grzebał w swoim talerzu, nie zauważył nic niepokojącego, w stylu czających się z boku paparazzi.  
\- Bo dawno temu zmądrzałem na tyle, żeby nie pokazywać się z nikim publicznie. Wyszliśmy razem, więc jakaś część mnie godzi się pewnie na to, że nas ktoś przyłapie. W końcu to nie jest tak, że możemy ukrywać się wiecznie. - Tony dolał sobie kawy, opierając brodę na dłoni i patrząc z podziwem, jak Bucky wykańczał kolejnego tosta. - Wow, Jamie, dobrze, że jestem bogaty, bo cholernie dużo jesz.  
\- Nie mów, że nie warto i że nie podobają ci się moje mięśnie.  
\- Tu mnie masz.  
\- To nie narzekaj, tylko płać za moje tosty i bekon.  
\- Ty jesteś ze mną dla forsy, ja z tobą dla mięśni. - Tony pokiwał głową. - Cieszę się, że wszystko jasne.  
\- Twoje myśli – Bucky wywrócił oczami – biegną zaiste dziwnym torem.  
\- O, myślałem jeszcze, żeby wyposażyć twoje metalowe palce w zdolność wibracji – rzucił Tony i klepnął go mocno w plecy, kiedy dławił się kawą. - To lepsze?  
\- Na litość boską. Zabijesz mnie kiedyś. - Bucky westchnął, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się uśmiecha, bo był wobec tego faceta zupełnie bezradny. Tony odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie i Bucky zastanowił się, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie, że nie dość, że to on był tego zadowolenia powodem, to jeszcze chciał tylko, by ten stan utrzymał się jak najdłużej.  
\- Więc, Steve. - Tony jednak zdjął okulary i popatrzył na niego uważnie. - Jak chcesz to zrobić?  
\- Cholera, nie wiem. - Bucky odsunął talerz, sięgając po swoją kawę. Spróbował i posłodził dwie łyżeczki, hojnie dolewając sobie mleka. - Ja mam mu powiedzieć? Ty masz to zrobić? Bo nie wyobrażam sobie, że wzywamy go na rozmowę i informujemy go o tym razem – powiedział i pokiwał głową, kiedy Tony aż skrzywił się na tę myśl. - Taa, to by dopiero było paskudne.  
\- I tak będzie czuł się zdradzony. Nieważne, w jaki sposób się tego dowie. Chyba, że chcesz… - Tony zawahał się i rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym uciekł wzrokiem. - Wiesz, możemy ukrywać to przez jakiś czas. Wtedy sprawy między mną a Stevem rozejdą się po prostu po kościach, a potem ty i ja zaczniemy się spotykać i…  
\- Nie. - Bucky zaprzeczył tak ostro i wydawał się tak zagniewany, że Tony zamilkł, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Nie będę kłamał. Ani nie będę się ciebie wstydził. Nawet, jeśli chodzi o jego dobro. To byłoby gówniane i wydaje się nieuczciwe.  
\- Gówniane i nieuczciwe – powtórzył po nim Tony. Przyglądał mu się analitycznie. - Nie chrzań, że tu chodzi o zwykłą przyzwoitość.  
\- Bo nie chodzi. - Bucky sięgnął po jego rękę, ale uświadomił sobie, jakie może to mieć następstwa, więc cofnął dłoń. - Nazwij to jak chcesz. Może to chodzi o to, o czym ci mówiłem, że musisz być mój. I chcę, żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. I żeby… żeby mi ciebie nie zabrał.  
\- Nie jestem lalką, którą można sobie po prostu wziąć. - Tony wydawał się dziwnie zadowolony i Bucky uniósł brwi.  
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co cię tak cieszy?  
\- Zależy ci na mnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że mi na tobie zależy, Tony. Z jakiego innego powodu bym się w to pakował? To mój najlepszy przyjaciel, a pewnie mnie znienawidzi. Clint nawet, jak będzie udawał, że nie, to będzie miał mi za złe, Sam nie zrozumie, jak mogłem to zrobić, Natasza mnie wypatroszy. Banner nie będzie mógł na mnie patrzeć, bo będzie taki zakłopotany, a Thor… nie, tu nie mogę nic wymyślić, to koleś, który zadaje się z Lokim. Nawet sam Nick Fury będzie myślał, że to tobie wyprano mózg, jeśli się ze mną spotykasz. A reszta świata będzie przekonana, że ci kompletnie odbiło.  
\- Nie mów, że ich zdanie cię obchodzi.  
\- Ich nie, Steve’a tak. - Bucky spochmurniał i z wdzięcznością przyjął to, że Tony pod stołem odnalazł jego dłoń i mocno ścisnął. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chcę to zrobić.  
\- To ty chcesz mu powiedzieć. - Tony nie wydawał się zaskoczony. - Tak myślałem, że podejmiesz taką decyzję. Byliście przyjaciółmi dłużej, niż trwało… cokolwiek, co było między mną a nim. To dobry facet. Nie jaram się uczuciem, że złamię mu serce, czy coś. Dobrze, powiedz mu. Chcesz to zrobić jak najszybciej, czy… cholera. Przepraszam. Muszę to odebrać, to Fury. - Tony wyciągnął telefon i Bucky zmarszczył brwi, kiedy i jego komórka zaczęła dzwonić. - Do diabła. Wzywają nas obu? Chyba coś się stało.

Nie byli pierwsi na miejscu. Natasza sprawnie podcięła coś, co wyglądało jak chodząca kupa gliny i Bucky osłonił się metalowym ramieniem, kiedy na głowy posypały im się zwały piachu.  
\- Pierdolę, co to jest? - warknął, po czym wypluł z ust kilka grudek ziemi.  
\- Golemy! Steve stara się je zatrzymać, zanim dotrą do centrum, Clint z Thorem szukają miejsca, którym wyłażą…  
\- Hulk jest?  
\- Jest i jako jedyny się chyba dobrze bawi! - poinformowała go, po czym zgrabnym piruetem pozbawiła stabilności kolejnego potwora. - Przejmiesz go?  
\- Jasne – mruknął, z całej siły uderzając protezą. Na jego oczach pozbawiona rysów twarz rozpadła się, co bynajmniej nie spowolniło stwora. - Czym to się, do diaska, zabija?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Natasza pokręciła głową. - Musimy chyba po prostu starać się wytrzymać, póki nie odeślą ich skąd przybyli. Na szczęście z powodu swojej masy nie są bardzo zwrotne. Podcinaj im nogi… czy czymkolwiek jest to, na czym chodzą… przyjechałeś ze Starkiem?  
\- Chcesz o tym teraz rozmawiać? - Bucky rzucił się na ziemię i przeturlał w bok, w ostatniej chwili unikając ciosu potężnej pięści. - Kurwa, one się na powrót formują, nawet, jak się je rozwali.  
\- Atakuj z flanki lub od tyłu. Nie próbuj parować ciosów, tarcza Steve’a jest w stanie je powstrzymać, ale Cap prawie zwichnął sobie ramię, kiedy spróbował. To cholerstwo jest piekielnie silne. Bruce rozgniata je na piach, ale co z tego, jak za jakiś czas się znowu budują. Stark! Miło, że dołączyłeś do zabawy! - zawołała, a Bucky ledwie uniknął potężnego strzału z repulsora, który śmignął mu koło ucha i rozwalił za jego plecami atakującego golema.  
\- Masz oryginalne pojęcie zabawy, agentko Romanov. Clint mówi, żebyś go zastąpiła przy szukaniu wyrwy. On bardziej przyda się tu, ma strzały, które eksplodują i zrobią z nich góry piachu.  
\- Robi się. - Natasza zniknęła i Bucky upewnił się, że zbroja Iron Mana jest nienaruszona.  
\- W porządku? - zapytał, kiedy Tony wylądował tuż przed nim, kolejny raz strzelając z repulsora. - Niech to szlag, w takich chwilach żałuję, że cały nie jestem z tego pieprzonego metalu.  
\- To jest myśl na przyszłość, mogę ci skonstruować coś w rodzaju zbroi… Jezu. Jesteś cały? - Tony zaklął, kiedy Bucky potężnym ciosem uderzył w najmniej stabilny punkt potwora i ten przewalił się z głuchym łoskotem, pokrywając wszystko grubą warstwą pyłu.  
\- Czy ty ją jakoś… wzmocniłeś? - Bucky zamrugał, przyglądając się uważniej swojej protezie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy dojrzał zbierające się na powierzchni, niebieskawe światło. - Tony, jesteś geniuszem. Pieprzone ładunki elektryczne? Co to zasila?  
\- To samo, co wcześniej reaktor. Pallad. Zanim przestawiłem się na energię z Tesseractu, dawał radę.  
\- Dzięki. - Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie daj się zabić, dobra?  
\- Masz to jak w banku, żołnierzu.  
\- Chłopaki, mała pomoc tutaj. - Głos Nataszy w głośnikach był wyjątkowo poważny. - Steve naprawdę oberwał.  
\- Mam lokalizację, idę do niego. - Bucky zobaczył odbicie samego siebie w hełmie Tony’ego, kiedy ten odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę w jego stronę; a potem zniknął, gwałtownie wystrzeliwując w górę. Walka trwała w najlepsze.

\- Co za, kurwa, miły poranek. - Clint wyglądał okropnie i ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Skrzywił się, kiedy opadł na krzesło. - Zostałem prawie zmiażdżony przez jakieś magicznie ożywione, choć technicznie rzecz biorąc martwe gówno i nażarłem się piachu. Co z nim?  
\- Ma wybity bark i musieli łamać mu kości ramienia, bo zaczęły się za szybko zrastać. - Bucky obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem i odetchnął z ulgą, nie widząc większych obrażeń. - Serio, Barton? Naprawdę próbowałeś zrobić sobie z golemów jakieś przerośnięte kręgle?  
\- Na początku wydawało się dobrym pomysłem, jak się na siebie toczyły – bronił się Clint, sięgając po butelkę z wodą i wypijając od razu prawie całość. - Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że są w stanie zbić się w jedną całość? Już daj sobie na wstrzymanie, Tony mnie za to opieprzył, ledwie się spod nich wygrzebał.  
\- Jestem pewien, że zaczął jeszcze spod ziemi.  
\- Co się nasłuchałem to moje. - Clint westchnął, po czym potarł policzek, wciąż uwalany w glinie i skrzywił się. - Pierdolę to, dłuższy czas nie będę się mógł zrelaksować choćby na żadnym pozornie niewinnym plażowym piaseczku. Gdzie byłeś w nocy? Rogers odchodził od zmysłów.  
Bucky zmrużył oczy. Dłoń, w której trzymał wilgotną szmatkę, przemywając twarz nieprzytomnego Steve’a, znieruchomiała. Cóż, pomyślał, dowie się prędzej czy później.  
\- Z Tonym – wyznał cicho, przeklinając samego siebie za to, jak zachrypnięty był jego głos. Czuł gorąco na policzkach. - Byłem z Tonym.  
\- Rozumiem. - Clint odezwał się dopiero po chwili i brzmiał, cóż, jakby naprawdę rozumiał. - Więc stało się w końcu, co? Podbiłeś serce naszego człowieka z żelaza. Gratuluję.  
\- Przepraszam? - Bucky przygryzł wargę, kiedy powoli podniósł głowę i na niego poparzył. - Za tamte wrzaski. Po prostu jak pomyślałem, że Steve go z tobą… że ktokolwiek go, nie wiem, skrzywdził… - warknął na własną nieudolność, kiedy wydawało się, że nie potrafi sformułować prostego zdania. - Gadanie o uczuciach. Jestem w tym gówniany.  
\- No, trochę jesteś. - Zgodził się z nim Clint. Wzruszył ramionami i swoim zwyczajem popatrzył najpierw na niego, a później w sufit. - Wiesz, że on źle to zniesie, nie? To znaczy Steve.  
\- Wiem. Ty… zamierzasz go jakoś pocieszyć po tym?  
\- Pytasz, czy jest coś między nami? - Clint popatrzył na niego badawczo i pokręcił głową. - Nie.  
\- To co to, do diabła, było?  
\- Nie wiem. Jednorazowy numerek? A może i to nie? Niech mnie, jeśli pamiętam. Byliśmy totalnie napruci. Nawet, jeśli coś było, to tylko pijacki seks. Bez znaczenia. Jego wykopano z pewnego łóżka, mnie do innego łóżka nawet nie wpuszczono.  
\- Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś przestał o tym mówić. - Bucky rzucił mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.  
\- O, boisz się, że Stark będzie zazdrosny?  
\- Przywalę ci, Barton.  
\- Dobra, porzucam temat. Tylko powiedz Rogersowi, zanim się dowie od kogoś innego. Rany, człowieku, to będzie temat numer jeden najbliższych miesięcy. Ty i Tones. Kto by pomyślał. To między wami… to coś więcej, niż tylko przygoda, nie?  
\- Nie, żeby to była twoja sprawa, Barton, ale tak – dobiegł ich od drzwi głos Tony’ego i sam Tony wszedł do pokoju, już bez zbroi. Poklepał Clinta po plecach, przechodząc obok niego i stanął za Buckym, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach. Rozmasował lekko napięte mięśnie. - Skończyli łatać Romanov, a właściwie w połowie zabrała pielęgniarce igłę i powiedziała, że szybciej zrobi to sama. Na szczęście Bruce zdołał ją przekonać, że będzie lepiej, jeśli to on ją zszyje.  
\- Cała Nat. - Clint pokiwał głową. - Pójdę do niej.  
\- Mówiła coś o śliwkowym budyniu i wódce. Nie jestem pewien, czy jednocześnie. I masz się do niej wprowadzić na kilka dni, zanim nie dojdzie do siebie. Podobno chrapiesz, ale woli ciebie, niż pielęgniarkę, bo masz lepszy tyłek.  
\- Tak powiedziała? - Clint parsknął śmiechem. - Była pod narkozą, co?  
\- Zamierzam jej to wypominać do końca życia. - Tony posłał mu krzywy uśmiech, poczekał, aż wyjdzie, po czym pochylił się i pocałował Bucky’ego w skroń. - Ja też muszę iść, wpadłem tylko zobaczyć, co ze Stevem. Bruce poprosił, żebym popracował razem z nim nad bronią, Thor zgodził się pożyczyć Mjølner do badań. Świetnie radzi sobie z golemami i po uderzeniu młotem nie są w stanie odtworzyć się ponownie. Udało się zamknąć wyrwę, z której wylazły, więc będzie jak znalazł na następny raz. Fury chce to mieć na wczoraj, bo szaleje, jak pojawia się jakieś zagrożenie, ż którym od razu nie wie, jak walczyć. Porozmawiasz ze Stevem jak się obudzi, czy wolisz poczekać, aż dojdzie trochę do siebie?  
\- A co to da? I tak nie będzie mu łatwiej. - Bucky ścisnął jego palce, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował krótko. - Dzięki za udoskonalenie protezy. Uratowałeś mi życie.  
\- No to jesteśmy kwita. - Tony uśmiechnął się lekko. - Przyjdziesz dzisiaj do wieży?  
\- Tak. Myślę… że zatrzymam się u ciebie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. - Bucky pokręcił głową. - Wątpię, żeby Steve chciał mnie potem widzieć.  
\- Już się wprowadzasz? Naszykuję ci szufladę w komodzie i szczoteczkę. - Tony zakpił i parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Bucky uderzył go pod żebra. - Powodzenia. Do zobaczenia.  
\- Do zobaczenia – powiedział Bucky. Patrzył za Tonym, kiedy ten opuszczał salę, a potem odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Steve’a – i spojrzał prosto w szeroko otwarte, niebieskie oczy, które były teraz zimniejsze niż lód. Steve był przytomny, mimo że jeszcze chwilę temu miał zamknięte oczy, a aparatura wciąż pikała tak samo miarowo i Bucky poczuł, że dał się podejść jak pierwszy lepszy amator. Nie tylko jego uczyli, jak wyciszać zmysły po odzyskaniu przytomności. Ile słyszał? Ten zimny wzrok nie wróżył nic dobrego.  
\- Zechcesz mi powiedzieć – zaczął Steve, unosząc się na łóżku i wbijając w niego twarde spojrzenie – co to, do diabła, było? - Na jego twarzy złość mieszała się z poczuciem zdrady i Bucky poczuł, że wolałby jednak walczyć raz jeszcze z golemem, niż być tu teraz. 

cdn.


	9. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dość krótki rozdział, który znowu napisał się właściwie sam i mi zupełnie na opak, można krzyczeć, wezmę na klatę, przyznaję się do winy, bo to nie miało być tak i też nie wiem, co Steve w ogóle robi.  
> kolejny rozdział obiecuję już dłuższy i chyba, CHYBA, będziemy zbliżać się powoli do końca, więc enjoy <3

Steve nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, kiedy wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Nie miały zamka od wewnątrz, więc podparł je krzesłem. Cóż, w ten sposób nikt im nie przeszkodzi w przeprowadzeniu tej rozmowy, która równie dobrze mogła szybko zmienić się w zwykłą bójkę. Zdziwiło go, że myśląc o tym, nie czuł potrzeby, żeby przeprosić i się poddać, ani dać się skopać. Kiedy wrócił, nie usiadł przy Stevie, tylko stanął przy oknie, opierając dłoń na futrynie. Patrzył na swoją protezę, nad którą pracował i którą ulepszył Tony, i myślał o tym, że warto. Cholernie trudno, ale warto.  
\- Co słyszałeś? - zapytał w końcu. Dobrze wiedział, że już samo to praktycznie wystarczy jako przyznanie się do winy, ale musiał być pewny. Steve patrzył na niego tak, jakby go nie poznawał.  
\- Że kiedy powiesz mi, co masz mi do powiedzenia, ja nie będę chciał cię widzieć, więc zatrzymasz się u Tony’ego. U _Tony’ego_ – podkreślił Steve. Usiadł na łóżku, odrzucając cienki, szpitalny koc i stęknął, kiedy spuścił nogi na ziemię i próbował wstać. Bucky zrobił krok w jego stronę i zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy Steve posłał mu twarde spojrzenie. - Poradzę sobie – powiedział sucho. Sięgnął po swoją bluzę i ubrał się, zapinając ekspres pod samą szyję. - Podobno miałeś coś do powiedzenia. Mów zatem. Widziałem też, jak go całowałeś, więc nie wciskaj mi kitu.  
\- Tony i ja… - Bucky odezwał się i umilkł, wstrząśnięty tym, jak obco brzmiał jego głos. I jeszcze to „Tony i ja”, naprawdę, sam siebie miał ochotę wykląć. Ramiona Steve’a zgarbiły się, kiedy to usłyszał. Śmiech był suchy i krótki.  
\- A więc, _Tony i ty_ – powtórzył po nim. Zacisnął szczęki, kiedy znów na niego spojrzał. - Niech to szlag, Bucky, nie wierzę, że to się dzieje. Jeśli miałbym wybrać jedną, jedyną osobę na całej ziemi, która nigdy nie byłaby w stanie zrobić mi takiego świństwa… _Tony i ty_ , to jest, kurwa, niewiarygodne. Co dalej? Wspólne konto na facebooku, adoptowany pies i dom z ogródkiem?  
\- Powiedz jeszcze, że jestem z nim dla jego pieniędzy – zaproponował Bucky. Było coś w jego tonie, co sprawiło, że Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie mam najmniejszego problemu, żeby wymienić co najmniej piętnaście powodów, dla których ktoś chciałby być z Tonym. A tego, że jest bogaty, nie ma nawet na liście.  
\- Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.  
\- A jednak tu jesteśmy. - Steve mówił powoli i z napięciem, za to myśli tłoczyły mu się w głowie jedna za drugą. - To jego miał na myśli Clint, kiedy mówił, że lubisz facetów. To dlatego byłeś taki wściekły, kiedy pomyślałeś, że my…  
\- Tak – powiedział Bucky. Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i pokręcił głową. - Dawaj, Stevie, wyrzuć to z siebie. Pewnie sobie na to zasłużyłem.  
\- Ty wcale nie czujesz się winny. - Steve patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. W jego twarzy, oprócz złości, było coś bezradnego. - I nawet niczego nie żałujesz.  
Bucky pomyślał o tym, jak uśmiecha się Tony, jak na jego jedno słowo ma swoich tysiąc, że potrafi kłócić się do upadłego i że jest kompletnie nieprzewidywalny, pomyślał o jego trosce i o tym, że jest dobry, że jest po prostu najlepszym facetem, jakiego znał i jego oczy błysnęły uporem.  
\- Nie – powiedział tylko. - Nie żałuję.  
\- Kiedy to się zaczęło?  
\- Kiedy uratował mi życie i zasypało nas pod gruzami.  
\- Więc kiedy zapytałeś mnie, czy jestem w nim zakochany, ty sam już wtedy…  
\- Tak. - Bucky postanowił niczego nie ukrywać i była w nim pewna ulga, że karty zostały odkryte. - Zachowałem się jak ostatni śmieć.  
\- Mam ochotę ci przyłożyć.  
\- Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej.  
\- Nie sprawi. Mimo wszystko jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie zamierzam cię krzywdzić – warknął Steve. - Nawet, jeśli to nie jest uczucie odwzajemnione.  
\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem – powiedział Bucky przez zęby. - I przykro mi, że cię skrzywdziłem.  
\- Ale tego nie odwołasz. Żadnych tekstów o tym, że gdybyś mógł cofnąć czas, to by do tego nie doszło? Żadnych zapewnień, że nasza przyjaźń znaczy dla ciebie wszystko i żeby ją ocalić, zrzekniesz się tego że „ty i Tony”, cokolwiek to jest, między wami.  
\- Nie. - Bucky zacisnął pięści. - Przykro mi, Stevie, ale nie. Nie odwołam tego.  
\- Po prostu zejdź mi z oczu.

Bucky zrobił to, o co go poproszono i zszedł mu z oczu. Steve potrzebował tego – miał wrażenie, że każda komórka w jego ciele pulsuje i każdy nerw wyje ze złości – potrzebował chwili, żeby zostać sam i chociaż trochę się uspokoić. Sądząc po twarzy Tony’ego, kiedy znalazł go w końcu w laboratorium S.H.I.E.L.D, nie do końca mu się to udało. Bruce popatrzył między nimi ze zmieszaniem, kiedy cisza zgęstniała.  
\- Coś nie w porządku, kapitanie? - zapytał w końcu. Tony nie odezwał się. Odłożył tylko na bok próbki gleby i nie odrywał od Steve’a wzroku.  
\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z Tonym. Sam na sam.  
\- Jas… jasne. - Bruce wydawał się zdziwiony, ale nie komentował. Wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi i uwadze Steve’a nie umknęło to, jak zmieniła się atmosfera w pomieszczeniu, kiedy zostali sami.  
\- Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, Steve, miejmy jasność. - Tony zaskoczył go, gdy się odezwał. Po milczącym oporze Bucky’ego był prawie gotów, że i on będzie z tym zwlekał. - James do mnie napisał, kiedy kazałeś mu się wynosić. Wiem, na czym stoimy. Wiem też, że cię zraniłem i czuję się z tym do dupy.  
\- Kiedy cię zapytałem, czy chcesz spróbować – Steve mówił z namysłem; złość gdzież zniknęła, zastąpiło ją znużenie i gorycz – dlaczego się zgodziłeś, Tony? To miała być jakaś zabawa moim kosztem?  
\- Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym zrobić coś takiego… - Tony pokręcił głową. - Okej, cofam to, masz prawo myśleć o mnie jak chcesz, nie zasłużyłem pewnie na nic innego. Ale jeśli ci się wydaje, że Barnes byłby do tego zdolny…  
\- Byłoby mi łatwiej. - Steve nie był świadomy, że powiedział to na głos, póki Tony nie popatrzył na niego tak, jakby to rozumiał. - Ale nie. Nie czuję, jakbyście chcieli po prostu ze mnie zakpić. Więc co to, do diabła, było?  
\- Tona nieporozumień, niewłaściwy czas i miejsce, to, że jesteśmy upośledzeni emocjonalnie i nie potrafimy normalnie mówić ze sobą o tym, co czujemy? A przynajmniej coś takiego zasugerował mi Jarvis, kiedy poprosiłem go o rozwiązanie tego problemu.  
\- Poprosiłeś swoją sztuczną inteligencję, żeby zrobiła ci psychoanalizę, Tony? - Steve nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę roześmiać się czy rozpłakać. Usiadł ciężko na jednym z krzeseł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Boże, czuję się jak ostatni dureń. Jestem wściekły na samego siebie. Mam wrażenie, że się wygłupiłem i zrobiłem z siebie idiotę. Dlaczego się zgodziłeś? Z litości?  
\- Z litości? - Tony spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Daj spokój. Sam chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury. Lubię cię. Myślałem, że to zadziała.  
\- Ale nie zadziałało.  
\- Nie zadziałało.  
\- A gdyby nie Bucky? - Steve spytał wprost i Tony zmarszczył brwi. - Odpowiedz mi, Tony. Czy gdyby nie Bucky, to miałoby jakiekolwiek szanse? Ja i ty?  
\- Nie podoba mi się kierunek, w jakim zmierza ta rozmowa.  
\- Chrzanię to. - Steve był uparty, kiedy zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Domyślam się, że byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybym po prostu odpuścił i wycofał się z miną zbitego psa, wtedy mógłbyś mnie nawet pożałować, ale w skrytości ducha by ci ulżyło. Wiem o tym i mam to gdzieś. Nie zamierzam ci niczego ułatwiać, dlatego pytam wprost: czy gdyby nie Bucky, to między nami mogłoby zadziałać?  
\- Do diabła, Steve, a jak ci się wydaje? - Tony był rozdrażniony i Steve uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kiedy to było takie znajome, jak szybko potrafił wyjść z poczucia winy jak z niewygodnych butów. - Co chcesz, żebym powiedział?  
\- Że ci na mnie zależało.  
\- Zależało mi na tobie.  
\- Że chciałeś się ze mną umawiać.  
\- Umawianie się to akurat najmniej ważna z rzeczy, których od ciebie chciałem. - Tony wywrócił oczami. - Chciałem cię w moim życiu i nie chciałem wypuszczać cię z łóżka. I co z tego? Po co o tym mówić? Przecież wiesz, co się stało.  
\- Bucky się stał, jak zawsze. - Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Mówiłem ci, mam to gdzieś. Nie grał fair, ty też, jeśli mam być szczery. Obaj zachowaliście się parszywie, dlaczego ja mam być lepszy?  
\- Spodziewałem się raczej, że będziesz tak wkurwiony, że zapragniesz albo obić mi mordę, albo odwrócić się bez słowa i odejść, bo to taka twoja rzecz – powiedział Tony szczerze i Steve popatrzył na niego zagadkowo. - Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz… sam nie wiem. Co ty właściwie próbujesz zrobić? Daj spokój, kapitanie, jestem w kropce. Mała pomoc tutaj. Naprawdę powinieneś być na mnie wściekły. Jesteś pewien, że doszedłeś już do siebie? Może te golemy ci jednak zaszkodziły? Za dużo piachu w ziemi? Nie zbadałem jeszcze do końca próbek gleby, ale…  
\- Tony – poprosił Steve - zamknij się. Nie jestem na ciebie wściekły.  
\- Nie jesteś? - poinformował się Tony i spojrzał na niego niespokojnie. - Ja, uhm, kapitanie, dobra, przyznaję, że nie rozumiem. Tak jakby nie zachowałem się najlepiej.  
\- Ja też nie byłem całkiem w porządku. Za długo zwlekałem, za łatwo dałem się odsunąć.  
\- Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? - Tony był oszołomiony. - Chcesz zostać za życia beatyfikowany, masz ciągoty do bycia świętym? Żaden człowiek nie może być taki wyrozumiały. To nienormalne. Musisz mieć do mnie pretensje. Choć trochę. No proszę cię.  
\- Odkąd pamiętam, Bucky miał większe powodzenie. Zjawiał się, a ja szedłem w odstawkę i w pewnym momencie chyba się do tego przyzwyczaiłem i przestałem nawet próbować. Taka moja rzecz, sam powiedziałeś. Tym razem nie mam ochoty tego robić.  
\- Nie zamierasz odwrócić się i odejść?  
\- Nie. - Steve uśmiechnął się nagle, kiedy zrobił krok w jego stronę, a Tony zamarł, patrząc na niego czujnie. - Karty na stole, wszystko jasne i każdy wie na czym stoi. Podoba mi się, a ja nigdy nie odpuszczałem dobrej walki. Nie zamierzam się poddać i pozwolić, żebyś z nim zniknął. Zamierzam przekonać cię, żebyś chciał ze mną zostać.  
\- Tego – powiedział Tony po długiej zaskoczonego chwili milczenia – to ja się nie spodziewałem.

cdn.


	10. Pierwsza partia ludzi, którzy myślą że Tony Stark zwariował.

\- Chyba mięknę z wiekiem. - Natasha pokręciła głową i wsadziła sobie do ust garść orzeszków. - Ale żal mi tych idiotów.  
\- Możesz na mnie nie pluć, Nat? Jak na kogoś, kto mnie ciągle wyzywa od świń, sama się nie zachowujesz za bardzo jak dama. - Clint usiadł obok niej na krawędzi dachu i popatrzył w dół. Niedawno wrócili z misji i on sam ledwie skończył zdawać raport. Reszta nie miała takiego szczęścia i przez chwilę obserwował, jak Tony z wyraźną niechęcią odpowiada na pytania Fury’ego, a Bucky i Steve stoją w milczeniu w pewnej odległości od niego i znacznie dalej od siebie nawzajem.  
\- Nigdy w życiu nie byłam damą, Barton, nie łudź się. Poważnie? Przecież to jest śmieszne. Jak to wyglądało podczas misji?  
\- Tragedia. - Clint wywrócił oczami, zabierając jej trochę orzeszków. - Powinnaś się cieszyć, że jeszcze nie pozwolili ci lecieć.  
\- Nie współpracują?  
\- Nawet nie to. Wyszkoleni żołnierze, nie pozwoliliby sobie na zawalenie akcji przez prywatę, ale w jaki sposób to robią… daj spokój. Myślałem, że Stark dostanie dzisiaj szału. Nie mógł samodzielnie utłuc żadnego z tych, co do nas strzelali, bo od razu James albo Steve rzucali się mu pomóc.  
\- Biedny Tony. - Natasha parsknęła śmiechem. - On tak _uwielbia_ być traktowany, jakby był bezbronny. Musiał być zachwycony.  
\- Dawno nie widziałem, żeby był taki wściekły. Chyba wprawili go w stan większej furii niż moje kręgle z golemów. W pewnym momencie myślałem, że zmieni zdanie, zamiast do tamtych to zacznie strzelać do nich i sam ich pozabija.  
\- O, skończyli. - Patrzyli przez chwilę, jak Tony żegna się z Furym, a potem odwraca w stronę pozostałej dwójki. Steve zaczął coś mówić, ale Tony przerwał mu ruchem ręki; byli za wysoko i Natasha szturchnęła Clinta, żeby zdał jej relację.  
\- Czekaj… Tony pyta się, co to było. I dużo brzydkich wyrazów. Steve próbuje tłumaczyć, że zobaczył, że go trafili… Tony mu przerywa i pyta, czy gdyby trafili Bartona, też by tak chętnie rzucał wszystko, żeby chronić mu tyłek… Hej! - Clint ocknął się nagle. - No wiesz co, Stark? Niefajnie.  
\- Dalej – popędziła go Natasha. - Co mówią?  
\- Jestem pewien, że kiedy szkolili mnie czytania z ruchu warg, mój sokoli wzrok nie miał być używany w dokładnie takich celach, jak podsłuchiwanie przyjaciół podczas ich prywatnej rozmowy… - Zamyślił się Clint i jęknął, kiedy dostał z łokcia pod żebra. - Romanov, ty niewdzięczna sadystko, to jest znęcanie się.  
\- Zrzucę cię z dachu – zagroziła mu Natasha.  
\- Dlaczego każdy zawsze mi tym grozi? Dobra. Bucky mówi… co? - Clint otworzył szerzej oczy, zaskoczony, a Natasha szarpnęła go za ramię.  
\- Co? - domagała się odpowiedzi i łucznik powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Mówi, że zgadza się ze Stevem – powiedział i oboje z Natashą się skrzywili. - Jeśli to nie jest najgorsze, co mógł powiedzieć, to nie wiem, co jest.  
\- To się tak skończy, że Stark ich obu pośle do diabła.  
\- Teraz James próbuje mu wyjaśnić, że kiedy Tony został trafiony, naprawdę potrzebował wsparcia…  
\- A potrzebował? - Natasha popatrzyła na niego badawczo. Clint zastanowił się uczciwie.  
\- No, nie wyglądało to najlepiej, oberwał pociskiem i spadł z wysokości ósmego piętra. Ale to cholerny Iron Man, nie? W połowie spadania uruchomił już procedury awaryjne i trochę grzmotnął. Był oszołomiony, ale by się pozbierał. Groźnie? Jasne, jak na misji. Czasem bywa groźnie. Poradziłby sobie, kwestia w tym, że oni nawet nie dali mu szansy spróbować. Wystartowali w jego kierunku obaj zanim się w ogóle zorientowali, co robią. Ale wiesz? Trzeba im przyznać, że jak przestali się w końcu obrzucać wrogimi spojrzeniami i zaczęli mieć wspólny cel, działali zabójczo w tym swoim tandemie i szokująco skutecznie.  
\- I co? Stark pozwolił się zabrać z pola walki?  
\- Jakiej tam walki. Mówię ci, że zanim się do niego przebili, zdążyli we dwóch rozwalić prawie całą armię. Hulk był bardzo rozczarowany, kiedy zostawili mu jakieś resztki. O, teraz Tony mówi coś o tym, że nie jest cholerną księżniczką, a Steve upiera się, że logicznie rzecz biorąc, jest najsłabszy…  
\- Prawie mi szkoda Rogersa. - Natasha westchnęła. - Steve bywa takim idiotą. W którym świecie powiedzenie czegoś takiego do Starka to dobry pomysł?  
\- James próbuje mówić coś o serum, czekaj… nie wiem, czy rozumiem… zdaje się, że Tony dobitnie wyjaśnia, gdzie mogą sobie wsadzić to serum. O, Fury wzywa Steve’a, żeby uzupełnił meldunek. - Obserwowali, jak Tony patrzy chwilę za Stevem, a potem odwraca się do Bucky’ego. Stał tyłem i Clint nie widział, co mówi, a Natasha w pewnym momencie wstrzymała oddech, kiedy zrobił w stronę Bucky’ego krok tak szybki, jakby miał go uderzyć – ale on tylko położył rękę na jego policzku. Bucky westchnął i przycisnął ją natychmiast do swoich ust, ale kiedy chciał przyciągnąć Tony’ego bliżej, ten powiedział coś jeszcze – a potem odszedł, wsiadł za kierownicę swojego sportowego wozu i odjechał. Natasha i Clint wzdrygnęli się, kiedy Bucky uderzył w ścianę swoją metalową pięścią tak mocno, że z betonu wykruszyły się kawałki tynku.  
\- Jak się z nim przebywa na co dzień, to jest taki cichy i zgodny, że prawie można zapomnieć, że to jeden z najgroźniejszych wyszkolonych zabójców na świecie, nie? - Natasha wstała i otrzepała ręce. - Ale totalnie cię rozumiem, bracie. Sama bym się za niego brała, nawet jeśli mnie czasem cholernie przeraża.  
\- Ja nie… - Clint popatrzył na nią w szoku. - Skąd wiesz? - wyrwało mu się i tym ostatecznie się wkopał. Natasha poklepała go pobłażliwie po ramieniu.  
\- Mam oczy, Hawkeye, mam oczy. Może nie tak spostrzegawcze jak twoje i może nie jestem damą, ale pamiętaj, że jestem szpiegiem szkolonym w pozyskiwaniu informacji. Nawet myślałam, że coś z tego będzie… ale Barnes świata poza Starkiem nie widzi, nie?  
\- Obaj z kapitanem nie widzą.  
\- Czy ja wiem? - Natasha wzruszyła ramionami i odgarnęła z twarzy długie włosy. - Patrz, jak Cap najpierw nie mógł się zebrać, a potem tak łatwo odpuścił. I dopiero, jak się dowiedział, że Tony się spiknął z Barnesem, nagle go ruszyło. Jak dla mnie to jakaś zadawniona rywalizacja odżyła i tyle. Zorientuje się, co wyprawia i mu przejdzie.  
\- Myślisz, że to to? - Clint nie wydawał się przekonany. - Może dla niego, ale James…  
\- O tym mówię. Jak Steve to zobaczy, to odpuści.  
\- Zobaczy co? - Clint spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia. Natasha uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Że Barnes się w nim nie zakochał. Że to jest znacznie gorzej, bo on go zwyczajnie kocha, tak już w ogóle i na wieki. Romeo i Julia to przy tym pikuś, Petrarka jakby ich poobserwował, to by pogonił swoją Laurę, bo by wiedział, że to nie to, Izolda kopnęłaby Tristana w cztery litery, jakby z Barnesem pogadała, a Anna Karenina się w grobie przewraca, jak pojmuje, że to, za co życie oddała, to nawet koło miłości nie stało…  
\- Łapię, skończ. - Clint przetrawiał informacje. - Nawet nie będę pytał, czy jesteś pewna. A Stark?  
\- Stark to Stark. Nie mów mu tego, bo będzie mi to wypominał do końca życia, ale nie umiem rozgryźć tego gościa. Jak już go uznam za totalnego dupka, to heroicznie ratuje świat, a jak już pogodzę się z tym, że jest pieprzonym bohaterem, podrzuca mi do apartamentu mydło pokryte lakierem do paznokci i myślę sobie, że co on, ma pięć lat? Czego się śmiejesz?  
\- Bo nie mogę pozbyć się wizji, jak próbujesz namydlić sobie ręce tym polakierowanym mydłem – przyznał Clint i roześmiał się głośno, kiedy uderzyła go w tył głowy. - Dobra, milczę. Idziemy coś zjeść? W ogóle dzięki, że po mnie wyjechałaś. Jeszcze trochę i uznam, że martwisz się o mnie czasem, Romanov.  
\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Barton. - Natasha popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem. - Ale możemy jechać do mnie. Uznaj to za dzień dobroci dla hawkeye’ów, zrobiłam ten twój ulubiony barszcz i pierogi.  
\- Rozpieszczasz mnie. - Clint pokiwał głową. - To może wstąpimy do cukierni po jakiś deser.  
\- Myślisz, że nie pomyślałam o deserze? Za jaką gospodynię ty mnie masz? Mamy deser.  
\- I co mamy na deser? - Clint próbował się nie śmiać, kiedy Natasha posłała mu zimne spojrzenie.  
\- Wódkę – powiedziała. - Co chcesz, jestem z Rosji. Na deser mamy wódkę.  
\- Kobieto – powiedział Clint, kiedy wsiadł za nią do samochodu. - Kobieto, wyjdź za mnie.  
\- Zapnij pasy, Barton – zbyła go i sprawnie wyjechała z parkingu.

Bucky wyjął płaski klucz i otworzył drzwi. Kiedy wszedł do środka, spojrzał prosto na Steve’a, który na jego widok skrzywił się i opadł z powrotem na kanapę.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że mieszkasz u Tony’ego.  
\- Cóż, myślałem, że to nadal w połowie moje mieszkanie.  
\- Ja myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
\- A ja myślałem, że… o, mamy nutellę. - Bucky skończył inspekcję lodówki, wyciągnął z niej słoik kremu i dwie butelki piwa i obszedł niską ławę, siadając na fotelu. Steve spojrzał na niego wilkiem, ale rzucił mu otwieracz do butelek, który Bucky zignorował, otwierając kapsel kciukiem metalowej ręki.  
\- Szpaner. - Steve napił się piwa i przez jakiś czas milczeli. Zjedli dużą pizzę i wypili kolejne dwa piwa, zanim Bucky zdecydował się odezwać.  
\- Barton wrócił do siebie?  
\- Miał, ale wciąż pomieszkuje u Nataszy.  
\- Mieszkanie Bartona stoi puste? - Bucky się zastanowił. - Może z nim pogadam i się tam wprowadzę.  
\- Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że to jest twoje mieszkanie. - Steve spojrzał na niego przeciągle. - Nie wspominając o tym, że miałeś zamieszkać z Tonym.  
\- Spieprzaj, Rogers, co? - burknął Bucky, posyłając mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. - Dobrze wiesz, że po rewelacjach, jakie mu zaserwowałeś, czuje się winny za każdym razem jak mnie widzi. Nie wspominając już, że po tym, co odwaliliśmy dziś obaj, raczej prędko nie zechce mnie w ogóle oglądać.  
\- Nadal uważam – Steve wzruszył ramionami – że mieliśmy rację. To wyglądało fatalnie. Był ranny.  
\- Do diabła, myślisz, że nie wiem. - Bucky skrzywił się, pocierając palcami nieogoloną szczękę. - Niech to szlag, to jest Tony. W ogóle nie potrafi polegać na innych.  
\- Zachowuje się, jakby miał problem z przyjęciem pomocy. - Steve był zły. - Zawsze musi udowodnić, że sam sobie poradzi, ze wszystkim. Wkurzający.  
\- Doprowadza mnie do szału. - Zgodził się z nim Bucky. Wzruszył ramionami, kiedy na siebie spojrzeli i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - A i tak jest idealny, co? Mamy totalnie przejebane.  
\- Prawda. - Steve haustem napił się piwa. - Howard Stark umarłby ze śmiechu, jakby nas teraz zobaczył.  
\- Jezu, jak ja nie znosiłem Howarda Starka. - Bucky odetchnął, wyciągając przed siebie nogi i głębiej zapadając się w wygodny fotel. - Był przemądrzałym, zadufanym w sobie... – zaklął nagle i spochmurniał. - Ile bym sobie nie powtarzał, że to nie była moja wina i że nie byłem sobą, kiedy ich zabiłem, to jego rodzice. Jak Tony może z tym żyć?  
\- Bo to nie była twoja wina. Przepracował to. Rozumie. - Steve rzucił mu zmęczony uśmiech. - Podobnie jak rozumie, czemu zostawiłem go wtedy samego na Syberii.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby nie miał w swoim życiu aż tylu rzeczy, które musi _rozumieć_ – powiedział Bucky po prostu i ramiona Steve'a zgarbiły się. - Zasługuje na coś lepszego. Nie na to, żebyś go zostawiał na Syberii. Nie na to, żeby musiał patrzeć na kolesia, który zabił mu matkę. Może zasługuje na to, żebyśmy zniknęli z jego życia i dali mu spokój. A nie jeszcze dodatkowo dokładali problemów. Jak to będzie, Stevie?  
\- Zależy mi na nim.  
\- To samo tutaj. Jakby mi koś powiedział w latach trzydziestych, że się kiedyś nie będziemy mogli dogadać przez jakiegoś gościa, to bym go na elektrowstrząsy posłał - skrzywił się Bucky. - Tymczasem spójrz na nas. Nie dość, że się nie możemy dogadać przez jakiegoś gościa… mało, że to facet, to jeszcze na dodatek ten sam. Co się z nami stało? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
\- Jesteśmy? - Steve wzruszył ramionami i przyniósł sobie kolejne piwo. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że nimi byliśmy, i to trochę z przypadku. To, że się urodziliśmy w tej samej dzielnicy, wychowaliśmy obok siebie…  
\- Byłeś takim gnojkiem, Rogers. Ciągle musiałem ratować ci chudy tyłek.  
\- Może to było to, a nie żadna przyjaźń. Ty ratowałeś mój chudy tyłek, bo ciągle byłeś lepszy. Silniejszy, bardziej wygadany, przystojniejszy. Każda dziewczyna chciała się z tobą umówić.  
\- Może - Bucky popatrzył na niego drwiąco – ty zadawałeś się ze mną tylko dlatego, żeby ci miał kto uratować ten tyłek. Daj spokój. Chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury.  
\- Nie wiem, w co wierzę. Nie mieści mi się w głowie, że po tym, co zrobiłeś, możesz w ogóle nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia… to cię tak bawi? - Steve spojrzał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy Bucky roześmiał się.  
\- Nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia? Zlituj się, Rogers. - Bucky potrząsnął głową. - Mnie zżerają wyrzuty sumienia, ja idę z nimi spać i się z nimi budzę. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, jak nawaliłem. Czuję się jak ostatni drań, kiedy myślę o tym, że mi ufałeś, a ja startuję do gościa, w którym się, no... wiesz.  
\- To czemu to powiedziałeś? - Steve zmarszczył brwi. - Wtedy, w szpitalu? Że nie żałujesz?  
\- Bo nie żałuję. - Bucky odstawił piwo i zacisnął palce na udzie tak mocno, że pobielały mu kostki. Patrzył na swoją metalową protezę, leżącą teraz bezwładnie na poręczy fotela. - Jakbym miał? To Tony. Sprawia, że warto. Co nie znaczy, że nie wiem, że sprawę z tobą spieprzyłem.  
\- Naprawdę ci na nim zależy.  
\- Ja pierdolę, czemu to wszystkich tak dziwi? - Bucky wywrócił oczami. - Jasne, że mi zależy, jakby mi nie zależało, nie rozpieprzyłbym w drobny mak wszystkiego, co było dla mnie ważne przez całe życie.  
\- Nie ustąpisz.  
\- Dopóki nie każe mi spadać nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
\- To co tu jeszcze robisz? - Steve wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Bucky spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. - No, idź do niego. Zanim zmienię zdanie.  
\- Ale ty… - Bucky zawahał się.  
\- Poprosiłem Fury’ego, żeby wysłał mnie na misję na Bliskim Wschodzie. Patrzysz na nowego dowódcę osiemdziesiątej drugiej jednostki powietrznodestanowej. Kto wie? Może jak wrócę, będę nawet w stanie się cieszyć z twojego szczęścia.  
\- Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, będziesz miał nadzieję, że Tony mnie pośle do diabła. - Bucky odchrząknął, po czym niezręcznie trącił go w kolano. - To jest ten moment, kiedy się przytulamy?  
\- Zapomnij, sierżancie Barnes. I weź prysznic, zanim będziesz wychodzić, bo śmierdzisz.  
\- Spadaj, kapitanie Rogers.

Wieża Tony’ego wydawała się wyludniona i Bucky pomyślał nagle, że zachowują się jak niewdzięczni gnoje. To miało być miejsce dla nich, tymczasem on już na początku zastrzegł, że nie chce tu mieszkać. Ochroniarz na dole ledwie na niego spojrzał, kiedy otwierał sobie drzwi po zeskanowaniu siatkówki i sprawdzeniu odcisku kciuka.  
\- Dobry wieczór, sierżancie Barnes. - Jarvis odezwał się, kiedy wyjeżdżał windą na siódme piętro, gdzie Tony miał swoje prywatne pokoje.  
\- Siemasz, Jarvis. Czy Tony jest u siebie?  
\- Pan Stark jest w warsztacie. Czy mam go powiadomić, że pan się zjawił?  
\- Niech zgadnę: zrobiłeś to, kiedy tylko stanąłem pod drzwiami, prawda?  
\- Kiedy rozpoznałem pana motocykl na ulicy, sierżancie. Czy mam zmienić kurs windy?  
\- Jasne. - Bucky przymknął oczy, opierając się o ścianę, gdy winda z cichym szumem zjeżdżała w dół, a potem pod ziemię. Warsztat Tony’ego znajdował się na dolnym poziomie i kiedy szedł korytarzem, już z daleka słyszał ogłuszającą muzykę. A więc Tony wiedział, że tu jest, ale nie wyszedł mu na spotkanie. To nie oznaczało nic dobrego. Z drugiej strony, nie zabronił mu także wejść do środka; mimo to Bucky zawahał się, nim wybrał odpowiedni kod.  
Tony pracował nad czymś, siedząc na wysokim stołku, z nogami opartymi o poręcz. Czarny podkoszulek podkreślał jego muskularne ramiona, ciemne włosy miał potargane, jego palce poruszały się z morderczą precyzją i Bucky uświadomił sobie, że się gapi.  
\- Zamierzasz wejść, czy będziesz tak obiecująco stał w progu? - Muzyka umilkła i Tony rzucił mu przez ramię ostre spojrzenie. - Jeśli przyszedłeś tu mnie przekonywać, że potrzebuję ochrony, to daruj sobie.  
\- Oczywiście, że uważam, że potrzebujesz ochrony, co byś zrobił, gdybym ja spadał? A nie, czekaj, wiem, co byś zrobił, bo byś się nawet nie zawahał, jakbyś narażał swoje życie i skoczył, żeby mnie złapać. Już to zrobiłeś, prawda? A nawet nie byliśmy wtedy razem.  
\- Wkurzasz mnie, Barnes.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, Tony, jak bardzo to uczucie jest czasami odwzajemnione. - Bucky wszedł do warsztatu, stawiając na wolnym blacie kilka siatek. - Przyniosłem kolację. Zjemy na górze czy tutaj?  
\- Skąd pomysł, że cię nie wyrzucę?  
\- Inaczej byś mnie nie wpuszczał. Daj spokój. - Bucky stanął za nim i objął jego plecy ramieniem. Tony mruknął coś, ale nie wyrwał się z tego uścisku. - W porządku, jestem nadopiekuńczym, kontrolującym dupkiem. Na swoją obronę mam tylko to, że ci o tym mówiłem. Mówiłem też, że pewnego dnia będziesz miał tego dość i uznasz, że cię ograniczam. Już uznałeś?  
\- Nie do końca. Poza tą częścią z byciem nadopiekuńczym dupkiem, to tak. - Tony prychnął, kiedy poczuł na skórze jego uśmiech. - Cieszy cię bycie obrażanym, Buchanan?  
\- Mam niskie standardy – przyznał Bucky.  
\- Na tyle niskie, żeby jeść w miejscu pracy? - Tony rozejrzał się i pokręcił głową na widok wielkiej plamy smaru na podłodze. W powietrzu unosił się mocny zapach acetonu i oleju silnikowego. - W porządku, cofam to, nikt nie ma takich niskich standardów. Chodźmy na górę. Brałeś już prysznic? - zapytał, kiedy przesunął nosem po szyi Bucky’ego. - Szkoda. Mam kilka interesujących pomysłów na to, co mógłbym tam z tobą zrobić. Dobrze, w takim razie daj mi dziesięć minut.  
\- Dam ci kwadrans, jeśli obiecasz, że wrócisz bez tej krwi na czole.  
\- Wino jest w lodówce. - Tony mimowolnie potarł czoło i spojrzał na swoje zakrwawione palce. - Zaraz wrócę.  
Kiedy wrócił, pachniał, jak zwykle, trochę kokosem a trochę metalem i Bucky objął go, przyciągając go mocno do siebie. Wciąż miał wilgotne włosy.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał, kładąc dłoń przy reaktorze, gdzie wyczuwał pod skórą puls. Tony prychnął cicho.  
\- Poza tym wgnieceniem na hełmie zero uszkodzeń. Jakżeby inaczej, kiedy pilnuje cię dwóch superżołnierzy. Naprawdę, musicie przestać to robić.  
\- Nie będę mówił za Steve’a, ale jesteś moim priorytetem, Stark, pogódź się z tym.  
\- Zapomnij. Odnośnie Steve’a…  
\- Fury wysyła go do Bagdadu.  
\- Więc jednak odpuszcza? - Tony spojrzał na niego badawczo. Mały uśmiech pojawił się w kąciku jego ust. - Co za rozczarowanie. Zawsze chciałem, żeby faceci się o mnie bili.  
\- Skromny jak zawsze. - Bucky zaśmiał się, podsuwając mu pojemnik z kurczakiem. - Nie wiem, czy odpuszcza. Raczej liczy na to, że coś spieprzę i będziesz miał mnie dość. Co jest dosyć prawdopodobne, w końcu o mnie chodzi. Jezu, człowieku, nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak ja się boję.  
\- Boisz się?  
\- Jestem przerażony. Nie tylko na misjach. - Bucky machnął ręką, po czym nalał im wina. - To, co jest między nami… nigdy nie miałem czegoś takiego. Mogę trochę świrować.  
\- Trochę? - Tony spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. - Clint całkiem serio zapytał, czy zamierzasz wieczorem dać mi smoczek, założyć śpioszki i położyć do łóżeczka.  
\- Dobra. Postaram się nie przesadzać. Ale odnośnie tego wieczornego kładzenia do łóżeczka…  
\- Stąd ta torba, którą masz ze sobą? Zamierzasz tu zostać?  
\- A mogę?  
\- Pytanie. Szykowałem tę wieżę dla wszystkich. Aktualnie jest tu tylko Sam, Peter i Logan. Bruce, kiedy nie jest w Indiach. No i Thor, kiedy nie przebywa poza światem. Ale znajdzie się dla ciebie pokój.  
\- Zamierzam spać z tobą. - Bucky poinformował go sucho, wyrzucając do kosza opakowanie po ryżu. - Niepotrzebny mi własny pokój.  
\- Ta zaborczość. - Tony wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
\- Nazwij to zaznaczaniem terytorium, zwłaszcza kiedy w pobliżu jest Parker. Ten dzieciak się w tobie kocha, Tony. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że mnie to wkurza.  
\- Jakkolwiek by mi to nie pochlebiało, to zapewniam cię, że prędzej bym Petera adoptował, niż go przeleciał. - Tony dopił wino, spoglądając na zegar. - Ale jeśli chcesz, możemy z nimi posiedzieć, są pewnie w pokoju wspólnym. Kiedy dziś wróciłem, mogłem… nie być zbyt miły. Właściwie jestem prawie pewien, że kazałem Peterowi iść się pohuśtać na tych jego sieciach, Loganowi powiedziałem, żeby wsadził sobie swoje szpony w tyłek, a Bruce’a zapytałem, czy dzisiaj też ma zamiar wysadzić mi kuchnię.  
\- To twoje słoneczne usposobienie, Tony. - Bucky pokiwał głową. - Czekaj, Banner wysadził ci kuchnię?  
\- Przypadkowo i miało to jakiś związek z Dummym. Weź wino. Jak ich znam, wypili już wszystko, co było w barku.  
\- Kiedy ostatnio byłem w twoim salonie z gośćmi, debiutowaliście ze Stevem w roli pary. Wiedzą, jak to teraz wygląda?  
\- Bruce na pewno coś podejrzewa. Thor byłby raczej zdziwiony, że nie doszło jeszcze między nami do trójkąta, Logan ma to totalnie gdzieś, a Peter, cóż, możesz mieć trochę racji, że wmówił sobie, że się we mnie kocha, więc im szybciej się przekona, że jednak jestem zajęty, tym lepiej.  
\- To chodź – westchnął Bucky. - Miejmy za sobą pierwszą partię ludzi, którzy będą myśleć, że Tony Stark zwariował.


	11. Przynajmniej nie będziemy tam sami.

Na początku nie był pewien, co go obudziło. W sypialni było cicho, ciemność rozświetlał blask reaktora łukowego. Tony przesunął po nim dłonią, znajomy, odruchowy gest, którym od lat upewniał się po przebudzeniu, że ta rzecz nadal w nim jest i że to nie był tylko zwariowany sen, pełen Avengersów, szczelin w kosmosie i tego całego bohaterskiego gówna. W łóżku poza nim nie było nikogo i siedział przez chwilę z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, zanim wstał, oddychając głęboko.   
\- Jarvis – poprosił cicho – pokaż mi widok na taras, proszę.  
Przez kilka minut patrzył na ekran, zanim podjął w końcu decyzję. To trwało już zbyt długo.   
Wieża wydawała się pusta, światła pogaszone. Wyjątkowo albo wszyscy spali, albo byli zajęci ratowaniem świata i Tony czuł ten specyficzny brak realizmu, który czasem towarzyszył mu gdy budził się sam, bez udziału alarmu czy armii atakujących Chitauri; dziwnie niepokojące uczucie, kiedy świat nie potrzebował go na tyle, że pozwalał mu spać. Steve mówił zawsze, że to cisza przed burzą i niech go diabli, jeśli nie miał w tym racji.   
Bucky siedział po turecku na jednym z wiklinowych foteli i głaskał zwiniętego na jego kolanach kota. Zabrał go do Wieży, kiedy sam się tu przeniósł a Steve zdecydował się wyjechać. Teraz oboje z kotem musieli usłyszeć jego kroki, zanim go jeszcze zobaczyli, choć Tony chełpił się tym, że po swoich korytarzach umie poruszać się bezszelestnie, bo kiedy przeszedł przez uchylone drzwi, zobaczył wbite w siebie dwie pary uważnych oczu.   
Te należące do Bucky’ego były trochę bardziej szare, niż niebieskie.   
\- Materac w łóżku – zaczął Tony, opierając się plecami o drzwi i spoglądając na nich z zastanowieniem – jest najwyższej jakości. Ergonomiczny. Tylko trochę tańszy, niż nasz ostatni samochód. Odpowiednio miękki na wysokości barków i łydek, trochę twardszy tam, gdzie znajduje się zwykle głowa, miednica i stopy, no i najtwardszy przy odcinku lędźwiowym. Czy twój odcinek lędźwiowy czuje się ostatnio zaniedbany, James? A może to twoje łydki?  
\- Tony…  
\- Wyobraź to sobie. - Tony przerwał mu, unosząc w górę palec. - Leżę wygodnie, nie zapadam się, nic mnie nie uwiera. Dookoła mnie panuje przyjemny półmrok, SI dba o to, by w pomieszczeniu utrzymywał się stały poziom temperatury – a mimo to się budzę. Budzę się i nie mogę zasnąć. Jak myślisz, dlaczego?  
\- Bo nie jest ci za gorąco. - Bucky wyciągnął do niego rękę i obrażony kot umknął pod fotel. Tony zajął jego miejsce na kolanach Bucky’ego, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu. Jak zwykle cichą przyjemność sprawiało mu, że ich ciała wydają się pasować do siebie idealnie. Duża, silna dłoń powoli gładziła jego plecy i nie dziwił się, że kot Bucky’ego tak często mruczy.  
\- Bo nie jest mi za gorąco – zgodził się. - Napędzany super serum żołnierz nie leży koło mnie, nie grzeje jak piec i nie mogę zasnąć. Czemu jesteś tu, a nie w łóżku i nie mogę narzekać, że jest mi za gorąco?  
\- Nie mogę spać.  
\- To zauważyłem już kilka dni temu. Mógłbym sobie pochlebiać, że źle sypiasz, bo wzdychasz z miłości do mnie, ale ty uciekasz z mojego łóżka, więc musi chodzić o coś innego.  
\- Nie spodoba ci się to.  
\- To, że w mojej sypialni panuje optymalna temperatura nagle też mi się nie podoba, a zapewniam cię, że jest znacznie bardziej irytujące. Wyduś to z siebie, Buchanan.  
\- Martwię się o Steve’a – powiedział Bucky i otrzymał krótkie spojrzenie zwężonych, ciemnych oczu, zanim Tony odsunął się na dobre. Złapał go za nadgarstek, zatrzymując go na swoich kolanach. - Sam pytałeś. Nie uciekaj.  
\- Kiedy ja mówię, że się o niego martwię, reagujesz tak, jakbym ci powiedział, że dla przyjemności zabijam kocięta. Wytłumacz mi, jak to jest? Mnie nie wolno, a ty…  
\- Ja nie jestem w nim zakochany. - Bucky wzmocnił uścisk wokół niego i Tony postukał w jego czoło zgiętym palcem w wymownym geście. - Mówiłem ci już. Jestem kontrolującym dupkiem.  
\- Jesteś. - Tony nucił cicho w jego włosy, myśląc nad czymś. - W porządku, pomóż mi z tym. Cieszyliśmy się, kiedy Steve wyjechał, bo nam ulżyło. Order dla niego! Przewidział, że dokładnie tak będzie. Nie chciał odejść, ale kiedy się zdecydował, mi nie wolno się o niego martwić, a ty nie możesz spać w nocy, siedząc tu i martwiąc się o niego po cichu.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? To mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Zawsze byliśmy razem, a nawet, jeśli nie byliśmy, wiedziałem dokładnie gdzie jest i jak go znaleźć. Potem się rozdzieliliśmy i wszystko było nie tak. Wojna, Hydra. Hibernacja i siedemdziesiąt lat w lodzie. A kiedy już znaleźliśmy się znowu, nie mogłem się doczekać, aż zniknie.  
\- I co, powiesz mi teraz, że żałujesz?  
\- Nie żałuję, bo gdyby nie odszedł, sam kazałbym mu iść do diabła.  
\- Tylko nie możesz spać w nocy.  
\- Tylko nie mogę spać w nocy. - Bucky potrząsnął głową. - Jestem dziwakiem, co?  
\- To, że sam to przyznajesz, robi nam tu jakiś progres, sierżancie. - Tony, mimo jego protestów wstał. Teraz to on wyciągnął rękę i Bucky ujął ją odruchowo, wstając z fotela. - Chodź do środka, bo tu jest jednak zimno. Jarvis, gdzie Cap się znajduje w tej chwili?  
\- Kapitan Rogers nadal przebywa w bazie wojskowej Abu Ghraib.   
\- Wciąż nie ma z nim kontaktu?  
\- Nie. Czy mam ponownie spróbować się połączyć?  
\- Ponownie? - Twarz Bucky’ego była pusta. - Próbowałeś się z nim skontaktować?  
\- Oczywiście. - Tony spojrzał na niego unosząc brwi. - Też za nim tęsknię. To też mój przyjaciel. Mi też go brakuje. Próbuję go złapać, odkąd wyjechał.  
\- A ta cała kwestia… - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. - Z moją zazdrością?  
\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że to zaakceptuję?  
\- Nie. - Usta Bucky’ego drgnęły i uśmiechnął się w końcu. - Nie bardzo. Tylko interesuje mnie, jak to widzisz.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Myślałem nad tym, ale nie znalazłem żadnego rozwiązania. Przynajmniej żadnego akceptowalnego rozwiązania, o ile nadal nie rozważamy poliamorii.  
\- Nie rozważamy. - Bucky prawie warknął. - Rozważ coś innego.  
\- James, postaraj się tak nie wściekać, dobrze? - Tony popatrzył ma niego badawczo. - Mówiłem ci. Jestem z tobą. Zapomnij o tamtym, to był głupi pomysł.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to zasugerowałeś.  
\- Pogubiłem się, dobra? Cap wyjeżdża, ty chodzisz jak struty. I to nie była żadna sugestia.  
\- Tony. - Bucky zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Zapytałeś mnie, czy mógłbym być nim zainteresowany seksualnie. To naprawdę nie było za bardzo subtelne.  
\- Okej, przyznaję, mogłem to inaczej sformułować.  
\- Nie chodzi o to, żebyś to inaczej formułował, tylko żebyś o tym nie myślał. - Bucky potarł skronie palcami. - Nie wierzę, że rozmawiamy o tym na poważnie. Naprawdę byłbyś gotów to rozważyć?  
\- To jednak rozmawiamy o poliamorii? - upewnił się Tony z najlżejszym odcieniem złośliwości i Bucky prychnął, podając mu wino. Usiadł obok, trzymając w ręce butelkę piwa. Palce drugiej, metalowej dłoni, powoli gładziły jego kostki i Tony przygryzł wargę. Był tam szczególnie wrażliwy i Bucky o tym wiedział.  
\- Możesz mieć pretensje do samego siebie – zwrócił mu uwagę, poruszając lekko kieliszkiem. - To ty powiedziałeś Peterowi, że się z nim całowałeś.  
\- Raz! To było tylko raz, Tony, i obaj ze Stevem byliśmy wtedy pijani!  
\- Wspaniałe czasy przed serum, kiedy winą za wszystko można było obarczyć alkohol. - Tony spojrzał na niego kpiąco i analitycznie jednocześnie. - Ale fakt, przyznam. To zaszczepiło coś we mnie. Myślałem o tym i podobało mi się.  
\- Jak mi powiesz, że myślałeś o Stevie podczas seksu, słowo daję, że wykopię cię z łóżka.  
\- Nie, ale myślałem o nim, kiedy robiłem sobie dobrze pod prysznicem. - Tony wywrócił oczami. - Jakbyś ty o tym nie myślał.  
\- Jezu – jęknął Bucky, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. - Po prostu przypomnij mi, żebym już nigdy, ale to nigdy nie grał z nikim w butelkę, dobrze?

To stało się w zeszły piątek. Dochodziła dwudziesta, kiedy Tony wszedł do własnego salonu, potykając się w progu. Kostium Spidermana leżał dramatycznie rozciągnięty na płytkach, w tym samym miejscu, w którym porzucił go Peter.  
\- Parker! Co ja ci mówiłem o rozrzucaniu dookoła swoich rzeczy?  
\- Że to niedopuszczalne i że każe pan w końcu wyrzucić Dummy’emu śmieci. - Peter wymamrotał zza szklanki z sokiem pomarańczowym i ożywił się znacznie, kiedy Tony otworzył butelkę whisky. - Czy ja też mogę dostać?  
\- Twoja ciotka twierdzi, że jesteś na to za młody.  
\- Twierdzi też, że jestem za młody, żeby byś superbohaterem, a jednak tu jesteśmy. - Peter podrapał się po ramieniu i westchnął. - Kiedy to przestanie mnie swędzieć?  
\- Wkrótce – uspokoił go Bruce, spoglądając na zegarek. - Dwie do trzech godzin. To fascynujące, Peter, że mając w organizmie jad pająka, reagujesz _swędzeniem_ kiedy ugryzie cię jeden z nich.  
\- On miał ze cztery metry! - Peter wyciągnął szklankę w kierunku Tony’ego, patrząc na niego psim wzrokiem. - Był taki duży, a ja byłem taki dzielny i biedny.  
\- Jesteś nie do wytrzymania, Parker. - Tony nalał mu whisky na dwa palce i odsunął butelkę. - To wszystko, co dostaniesz na ten wieczór. Zostało pół butelki. Mam od razu iść po nową, czy…  
\- Bucky i ja odpadamy, mamy swoje, Thor nas zaopatrzył. - Bruce machnął ręką na stojące na szafce antałki. - Z pozdrowieniami dla młodej pary. Zdaje się, że wciąż czeka, aż będzie mógł stać się świadkiem pokładzin.  
\- Co myślisz, Tony? - zainteresowała się Natasza. - Jestem pewna, że wszyscy moglibyśmy się od ciebie czegoś nauczyć.  
\- Żadnych pokładzin. - Tony śmiał się, kiedy Bucky uderzył czołem o jego ramię, odmawiając podniesienia głowy. - Przestań go zawstydzać, Romanov.  
\- Właściwie – Clint przełknął kawałek pizzy, po czym uniósł w ich kierunku butelkę z piwem – ja też bym chętnie popatrzył.  
\- Zamknij się, Barton. - Bucky nie podniósł głowy, tylko wykonał w jego kierunku niecenzuralny gest. - Poważnie, ile wy macie lat?  
\- Wciąż za mało na to, żeby Iron Man spotykał się z Zimowym Żołnierzem. - Natasza zrobiła unik, kiedy poleciała w jej stronę poduszka z kanapy. - Stark, powiedz swojemu chłopakowi, żeby nie bił kobiet.  
\- W twoim przypadku jestem za równouprawnieniem, agentko Romanov. - Bucky zdecydował się w końcu podnieść głowę, kiedy Bruce podał mu szklankę z alkoholem z Asgardu. - Przyjaciele, też coś. Czasem mam wrażenie, że jedyny Thor się ze mnie nie nabija.   
\- Nie, on tylko chce oglądać wasze pokładziny. A poza tym, Jimmy, sam to sobie robisz. Czerwienisz się i jesteś absolutnie zabawny.  
\- Przestań nazywać mnie Jimmym, Barton, bo ci pokażę nową definicję zabawy – zagroził mu Bucky, ale uśmiechnął się ukradkiem.  
Wciąż było to dla niego nowe i wciąż próbował się w tym odnaleźć; świat, w którym mógł ot tak po prostu usiąść koło drugiego mężczyzny i trzymać go za rękę, czy pocałować w usta. Tony opierał nogi na jego udach, śmiejąc się z czegoś, co mówił Peter i Bucky prawie wystraszył się tego, jak bardzo jest teraz szczęśliwy. Pomyślał o Stevie – o tym, że jest gdzieś daleko, samotny, i że on nie ma przy sobie ani Tony’ego, ani żadnego z nich – i przełknął gorycz z łykiem swojego drinka. Asgardzka wódka była cholernie mocna. A Clint śmiał się z czegoś tak, że prawie udławił się pizzą.   
\- Przestań pluć kukurydzą, Barton! - Natasza uderzyła go w plecy. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że z tobą sypiam.  
\- O właśnie – ożywił się Bucky. - Czemu Thor nie chce oglądać waszych pokładzin?  
\- Skąd pomysł, że mu ich jeszcze nie pokazywaliśmy, Barnes? - Natasza klasnęła w ręce, kiedy Bucky jednak się zaczerwienił. - Miałeś rację, Clint, on jest naprawdę zabawny. Krępują cię trójkąty, sierżancie, czy seks w ogóle?  
\- James nie jest skrępowany seksem. - Tony posłał jej uśmiech godny samego siebie w swoich najgorszych czasach. - Zapewniam cię, Romanov.  
\- Czyli to kwestia trójkątów. - Natasza okręciła sobie na palcu pasmo włosów. - Powiedziałabym, że to kwestia tej przedwojennej pruderii, ale niech mnie, Barnes, zadajesz się z Kapitanem Ameryką. Nie mów, że nigdy nie chciałeś wejść mu do łóżka.  
\- Zapewniam cię – wycedził Bucky – że nigdy nie chciałem mu wejść do łóżka.  
\- Preferujesz robienie tego poza łóżkiem? Hej – powiedziała, kiedy Bucky posłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie. - Kto ci będzie ratował tyłek, jak mnie teraz udusisz?  
\- Nie uratowałaś mi tyłka, poradziłbym sobie.  
\- Jasne. - Natasza pokiwała głową. - Jako miły, obły kokonik poradziłbyś sobie. Daj spokój, Barnes, ten pająk by cię zeżarł.  
\- Wracając do tych trójkątów. - Clint spojrzał na Tony’ego z błyskiem w oku. - Nie wmówisz mi, że żadnego w życiu nie zaliczyłeś, Stark.  
\- Nie opowiadam o swoim życiu seksualnym. - Tony rozłożył ręce z udawanym smutkiem. - Będziesz musiał poprzestać na domysłach.  
\- Zagrajmy w butelkę! - Peter zerwał się tak nagle, że prawie upadł, kiedy koc plątał mu się pod nogami. - Ugh, Dummy, przestań mnie przykrywać, mówiłem ci już, że nic mi nie jest. - Poklepał Dummy’ego po mechanicznym ramieniu, zabierając mu kolejny koc i westchnął z rezygnacją. - Dobra. Okryć się. Łapię. Dzięki.  
Dummy zaświergotał coś, a w oczach Nataszy pojawił się przewrotny błysk, kiedy bawiła się prawie pustą butelką po piwie. W końcu jakby podjęła decyzję i pociągnęła z niej ostatni łyk.   
\- Właściwie czemu nie? - rzuciła, kładąc ją na ziemi. - Siadajcie w kręgu, panowie!  
\- Daj spokój, Nat! - Tony parsknął śmiechem. - Naprawdę chcesz grać w butelkę? Co my, jesteśmy w liceum?  
\- Tchórzysz, Stark? - Natasza uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, kiedy Tony tylko prychnął. - Dobra, To udowodnij.  
\- Sypiasz z niebezpieczną kobietą, Barton. - Tony śmiał się, ale zakręcił butelką, która wskazała Bruce’a. Bruce przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale pociągnął tylko asgardzkiego alkoholu, zanim machnął ręką. - O – zdziwił się mile Tony. - Będziesz z nami grał, doktorze? Nie boisz się, że poznamy twoje krępujące sekrety?  
\- Zmieniam się przy was w zielonego potwora i czasem biegam bez spodni. - Bruce spojrzał w sufit i poprawił przekrzywione okulary. - Co może być bardziej krępujące?  
\- Zaraz się dowiemy. - Tony zastanowił się przez chwilę, kładąc palec na ustach i patrząc na Bannera badawczo. Nagle uśmiechnął się diabelsko i Bruce zaniepokoił się, dla kurażu pociągając kolejny łyk ze swojej szklanki. - Dobra, doktorze, mam. Czy stanął ci kiedyś, kiedy byłeś Hulkiem?  
\- Stark! - Clint jęknął, zakrywając oczy. - Daj spokój, nie chcę o tym nawet myśleć, przy jego rozmiarach wszyscy wpadniemy w kompleksy!  
\- Wyzwanie – wymamrotał Bruce, unikając ich wzroku. - Mogę wybrać wyzwanie?  
\- Nie musisz - uświadomił go Tony. - Prosząc o to praktycznie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Kręć, doktorze!  
\- Ta gra – Peter był podekscytowany – jest z wami znacznie ciekawsza, niż kiedy w nią grałem w liceum.

A potem było pytanie o to, czy się kiedyś z facetem całował i kiedy Bucky powiedział, że ze Stevem – i to było tak, jakby wcisnął jakiś przełącznik.   
Tony schował uśmiech w jego szyi, kiedy objął go mocniej.   
\- Dobrze, nie będziemy grać więcej w butelkę. - Obiecał z lekkim rozbawieniem i Bucky tylko mruknął coś pod nosem. - To było po prostu… interesujące.  
\- Interesujące – powtórzył po nim Bucky. - A sam nie chciałeś powiedzieć Bartonowi, czy miałeś wcześniej trójkąty.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć? - Tony uśmiechnął się do niego leniwie, podnosząc głowę. - Zdarzało się. Ale to były tylko w seksie. Jeśli chodzi o coś trwalszego, nawet o tym nie myślałem. Nie, żebym w ogóle myślał wcześniej o trwałych związkach – dodał serio i Bucky, mimo wszystko, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Zamruczał, kiedy Tony pocałował go w ramię.  
\- Wciąż nie wierzę, że czuję, kiedy dotykasz mojej protezy – powiedział cicho, głaszcząc plecy Tony’ego palcami. Początkowo zimne od piwa, rozgrzały się szybko, kiedy wsunął je pod jego podkoszulek. - Jesteś dla mnie czymś znacznie więcej, niż mógłbym kiedykolwiek prosić, Tony. Po prostu nie umiem oddychać, kiedy pomyślę, że miałbym cię stracić. Ale tak, niech to szlag, myślałem o tym. O Stevie. O tobie. O nas.  
\- Natasza mówi – Tony spojrzał na niego uważnie – że Steve odpuści.  
\- Natasza nie zna go tak jak ja. - Bucky zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając wyjątkowo poważnie. - Zależy mu na tobie i prędzej zostanie na drugim końcu świata, niż odpuści. Nie umie udawać, że wszystko gra, jak tak nie jest. Długo to od siebie odsuwałem, ale to fakt.  
\- Nie wyobrażam sobie – przyznał Tony niemal przepraszająco – żeby Steve nie wrócił. Jest… do diabła, nie będę nawet wciskał ci kitu, że chodzi o bycie częścią drużyny. Ale w naszym życiu…  
\- Też za nim tęsknię, a niech mnie. - Bucky przełknął ślinę. - Naprawdę mówisz, że mógłbyś…  
\- Mógłbym. - Tony odpowiedział szybko. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, obaj jednakowo spłoszeni. - Jeśli i ty.  
Bucky czuł, jak serce głucho wali mu w piersi. To był jakiś nierówny rytm, kiedy impulsy w przedsionkach stają się chaotyczne, i jest to migotanie; jego usta były suche i twarde, kiedy pocałował Tony’ego, kapitulując przed nim w ten sposób.   
\- A więc – powiedział z napięciem – nie wierzyłem, że kiedykolwiek w życiu to powiem, ale: porozmawiajmy o poliamorii.

Minęły cztery miesiące, odkąd wyjechał. Kiedy dwudziestego września, o godzinie jedenastej z minutami, Steve wysiadł na lotnisku JFK w Nowym Jorku, przez chwilę miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie, złapać jakikolwiek lot powrotny i uciec. Najlepiej tam, gdzie by go nikt nie znalazł.   
Ale Natasza, kiedy z nią wczoraj rozmawiał, powiedziała mu, że Tony go szuka, a jeśli Tony czegoś szukał, było oczywistym, że w końcu na to trafi. Poza tym – Steve musiał przyznać to sam przed sobą – jakaś mała cząstka w nim chciała wiedzieć, czemu Tony chce go znaleźć.  
Mieszkanie, które wynajmowali razem z Buckym, stało puste. Otworzył drzwi własnym kluczem i wszedł do środka. Miał ze sobą tylko jeden, wojskowy plecak i saszetkę na dokumenty, zawieszoną na biodrach. Zdjął ją i odpiął pas z bronią. Tarcza była bezpiecznie schowana w pokrowcu, by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej sensacji.   
Telefon stacjonarny zadzwonił zanim jeszcze zdążył usiąść.  
\- Rogers – przedstawił się, odbierając odruchowo.  
\- A kto inny – usłyszał głos Tony’ego i zacisnął palce na słuchawce, mocno, aż plastik zatrzeszczał ostrzegawczo. Minęły cztery miesiące – i nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż chciał go tak mocno, że to aż bolało.  
\- Tony – powiedział cicho. Zamknął oczy, opierając czoło o ścianę. - Skąd wiesz, że wróciłem?  
\- Bądź poważny, Cap, Jarvis wyczaił cię już na lotnisku w Hamadzie. Był stamtąd tylko jeden lot do Nowego Jorku, JFK o jedenastej o zero przed południem.  
\- Niech zgadnę – roześmiał się mimowolnie, czując szarpnięcie w okolicy serca. Boże, jak mu tego niepokornego faceta brakowało. - Stamtąd Jarvis monitorował taksówkę?  
\- Śmiej się, ale mało brakowało, żebym mu kazał przekierować ją do Wieży, Rogers. - Tony prychnął krótko. - Pomyślałem, że możesz trochę śmierdzieć po czternastu godzinach podróży.  
\- Twoja łaska, Tony, jest niezmierzona. - Steve wywrócił oczami, ale wciąż nie potrafił się przestać uśmiechać. - Doceniam to, że raczyłeś pozwolić mi na prysznic, naprawdę.  
\- Przyjęcie z okazji twojego powrotu jest pojutrze. - Tony nie przejął się jego jękiem protestu, tylko cmoknął z naganą. - No daj spokój, Capsicle, każdy w Wieży Avengersów chce uściskać bohatera.  
\- Wieża Avengersów jest pełna bohaterów, nie możecie się ściskać nawzajem? Poza tym nie chcę… no wiesz. Żeby było niezręcznie.  
\- Będzie mniej niezręcznie, jak się będziemy do końca życia unikać? - Tony trafił w sedno i Steve westchnął, bo musiał przyznać mu rację. - Sam widzisz.  
\- Więc do zobaczenia pojutrze – poddał się Steve. - Tony? - zapytał, kiedy milczenie się przedłużyło. - Jesteś tam?  
\- Jestem. - Tony odchrząknął. Brzmiał, jakby ważył słowa. - Steve ja, uhm… - urwał i Steve to poczuł – to było tak nagłe, agresywne i pełne nadziei, że zachwiał się na nogach i prawie upadł.  
\- Kurwa – wyrzucił z siebie, śmiejąc się chrapliwie. - Jestem najgorszym przyjacielem na świecie. Przyjaźnię się z Buckym od dziecka, zależy mi, żeby był szczęśliwy – i chcę tylko, żebyś powiedział, że już z nim nie jesteś. Ale jakbyś z nim nie był, to on by był tutaj, siedząc w dresie i jedząc słoikami Nutellę.  
\- James jest ze mną – powiedział Tony i zaśmiał się cicho. - Choć tak, ma niezdrowe zamiłowanie do Nutelli. Co jest, muszę powiedzieć, w równym stopniu fascynujące i obrzydliwe – dodał i urwał, stękając, jakby go ktoś uderzył i Steve’a zaskoczyło to, że i on parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Nie bij go, Buchanan – powiedział do słuchawki, uśmiechając się szerzej, kiedy usłyszał z drugiej strony wyraźne prychnięcie. - Nikt normalny nie kocha orzechów laskowych i kakao w takim stopniu, pogódź się z tym.  
\- Tam jest jeszcze olej palmowy – wtrącił Tony i Steve prawie widział, jak wywraca oczami. - I emulgator lecytyny.  
\- Zamknijcie się obaj, dobra? - Bucky brzmiał, jakby nie wiedział, czy może się śmiać i Steve też spoważniał. - Cholera. Jak dobrze, że wróciłeś. Tęskniłem za tobą.  
\- Ja za tobą też – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą; i to, pomyślał trochę gorzko, powiedzieć mu było wolno, bo to, że tęsknił także za Tonym, lepiej było zatrzymać dla siebie. - A teraz, czy ja mogę już wziąć ten prysznic? Bo Tony mi wypomina, że na pewno go potrzebuję.  
\- Weź prysznic, Stevie. - Bucky wciąż brzmiał na spiętego, ale nazywał go Stevie i to było takie dobre, znajome i ciepłe, że Steve poczuł, jak dławi go w gardle; nie chciał przed nimi uciekać, tylko nie wiedział jeszcze, jak miałby wrócić. - Widzimy się pojutrze, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze – westchnął. Przynajmniej nie będziemy tam tylko my trzej, pomyślał, kiedy już odkręcał wodę. Niech bogu będą dzięki za Avengersów, to nie jest tak, że będziemy tam sami.

cdn.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony pracował tak długo, aż całkiem zesztywniały mu mięśnie. Wyprostował się i skrzywił, kiedy coś nieprzyjemnie strzyknęło mu w karku. Pomyślał z zazdrością o serum superżołnierzy, które z pewnością eliminowało takie problemy – i jego wzrok, jak przyciągany magnesem, przylgnął do mężczyzny, który leżał na stojącej pod ścianą sofie, skupiony na czytniku Kindle.  
Bucky wyglądał na odprężonego; metalowe ramię miał podłożone pod głowę, pod ręką paczkę ciastek i butelkę piwa, co jakiś czas przesuwał palcem po ekranie; ale było w jego postawie coś, co sprawiło, że w głowie Tony’ego rozdzwoniły się dzwonki alarmowe. Uśmiechnął się do Tony’ego, kiedy ten wstał i w kilku krokach przeszedł przez warsztat, omijając porozrzucane na podłodze śrubki, które wypadły z potłuczonego słoika.  
\- Cześć, nieznajomy. - Tony usiadł mu na biodrach i pochylił się, sięgając po ciastko. Połknął je niemal w całości i popił piwem, wywracając oczami na mocno wyczuwalną goryczkę. - Ugh, gorzkie to.  
\- Pięć szyszek chmielowych w skali, trzydzieści dwa procent alkoholu.  
\- Czyli ja wypiję trzy butelki i leżę, ty po stu zaczniesz się ledwie rumienić? - Tony zamruczał, kiedy Bucky odłożył Kindle i przesunął ręce na jego ramiona. Gładził lekko jego napięte barki. - Co czytasz?  
\- Mechaniczną Pomarańczę – przyznał Bucky i wywrócił oczami, słysząc prychnięcie. - Niech zgadnę, zamierzasz powiedzieć coś o tym, że powinienem ostrzyć noże i pluć?  
\- Może. - Tony przekręcił się tak, że wcisnął się w miejsce między ciałem Bucky’ego a oparciem sofy. Przez chwilę leżał w milczeniu, przesuwając palcami po jego klatce piersiowej. - A może jestem po prostu zaniepokojony akurat takim, a nie innym wyborem lektury.  
\- Tony…  
\- Daj spokój, James, terapia Ludovica? Krępowanie człowieka, zmuszanie go do oglądania brutalnych scen, mdłości, towarzyszące kolejnym bestialskim obrazom, niechęć do przemocy? Obaj wiemy, że nie może to być dla ciebie za dobra forma relaksującej lektury.  
\- Kto jak kto – powiedział Bucky cicho, unikając jego wzroku. - Ale ja akurat powinienem chcieć wyzbyć się skłonności do przemocy. Nie mów, że nie miałeś kiedyś ochoty zabawić się w doktora Brodsky’ego.  
\- Wiązać cię na krześle, przytrzymywać powieki metalowymi szczypczykami, żebyś nie mógł ich zamknąć, a potem godzinami zmuszać cię do oglądania, jak Zimowy Żołnierz zabija moich rodziców? - Tony siłą odwrócił jego twarz ku sobie i jego spojrzenie złagodniało, kiedy zobaczył udręczoną twarz Bucky’ego. - Może, kiedyś. Ale myślałem raczej o starej, dobrej zemście metodą wpakowania ci kulki w głowę. Jak w ogóle możesz się porównywać z tym… jak mu było?  
\- Alex.  
\- Z Alexem? Nie masz z nim nic wspólnego. Nie jesteś…  
\- Tony, słowo daję, jak zamierzasz mi znowu mówić, że to nie byłem ja…  
\- Bo nie byłeś. Nie masz wrodzonych skłonności do przemocy, nie cieszy cię krzywdzenie kogoś. Ktoś grzebał ci w mózgu i za pomocą odpowiednich komend wywoływał pożądane reakcje, zrobili z ciebie maszynę do zabijania, a ty nie byłeś tego świadomy. Ile jeszcze razy mam ci to tłumaczyć?  
\- A ile wytrzymasz? - Bucky w końcu odwrócił się do niego, obejmując go ciasno i przyciskając usta do jego szyi. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie na wąskiej sofie i musiał oprzeć protezę o ziemię, by z niej nie spadli. Tony pocałował go w skroń; lekki, drobny pocałunek, który rozgrzewał aż do serca.  
\- Ile będzie trzeba. Daj jeszcze ciastko.  
\- Trzymaj. Znowu przegapiłeś obiad.  
\- Nie przegapiłem… - Tony spojrzał na zegar i zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. - O. Okej. Jednak przegapiłem. Jak to się stało?  
\- Tracisz poczucie czasu, kiedy pracujesz. Nawet nie zauważyłeś, kiedy tutaj wszedłem.  
\- Mógłbyś się cieszyć, że ci tak ufam i się tak przy tobie bezpiecznie czuję, a nie robić aferę, że nie zjadłem obiadu. Ale dobra. Możemy zamówić pizzę.  
\- Mogę też coś ugotować. Masz całkiem dobrze zaopatrzoną kuchnię.  
\- Jarvis się tym zajmuje. Ciągle nie przeszedłem do porządku dziennego nad tym, że umiesz gotować.  
\- Dobre wychowanie przedwojenne, Tony, wtedy nie było cateringu. - Bucky wstał, przeciągając się. Jego koszulka uniosła się i oczy Tony’ego powędrowały w stronę jego płaskiego brzucha i wystających kości biodrowych. Podciągnął ją trochę wyżej i przycisnął usta do ciepłego ciała, wsuwając język w pępek.  
\- Te mięśnie brzucha sprawiają, że myślę o czymś znacznie mniej niewinnym niż obiad, żołnierzu – wyznał, rozpinając mu spodnie. Bucky uśmiechnął się; stał z pochyloną głową, opierając jedną rękę na ramieniu Tony’ego, a palcami drugiej głaskał jego włosy. Kiedy nagle rozległ się przenikliwy dźwięk alarmu, zaklął pod nosem.  
\- Co, do diabła – mruknął Tony, ocierając usta. Wstał, a Bucky zapiął spodnie, oglądając się na drzwi. - Jarvis, co to było?  
\- Salon, panie Stark. To pan Parker. Jest ranny i zdaje się, że właśnie stracił przytomność.

Peter otworzył oczy i zamknął je niemal natychmiast. Wszystko było za jasne, za głośne i po prostu _było_. Przeciągły, pełen skargi jęk, wydostał się z jego ust.  
\- Przygasić światła – usłyszał despotyczny głos, który sprawił, że całe jego ciało zwiotczało w nagłym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Tony był tutaj, Tony się wszystkim zajmie. Zamrugał, kiedy jego ręce zaskakująco ostrożnie uniosły mu głowę i podały kubek ze słomką.  
\- Czołempaniestark – wymamrotał. - Co się stało?  
\- Ty nam powiedz, dzieciaku. - Bucky patrzył na niego przenikliwie. - Zacznij od momentu, w którym, przypominając poduszkę do igieł, postanowiłeś zemdleć w salonie.  
\- Te wzmocnione szyby Stark Tower. - Peter usiadł, czując, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Jego organizm już pracował pełną parą nad regeneracją, ale zdążył jeszcze dostrzec pocięte szkłem przedramiona. - Są bardzo trudne do zbicia, jak się w nie wpada na wysokości dwudziestego piętra.  
\- Cofnijmy się więc do chwili, która doprowadziła cię do tego, że wpadłeś do salonu przez szybę na wysokości dwudziestego piętra. Nie nadużywaj mojej cierpliwości, Parker. - Tony zmarszczył brwi i Peter westchnął. Czekał go opieprz stulecia.  
\- Dobra. Ned dał mi cynk, że w centrum był kolejny z tej serii napadów. Agenci Romanov i Barton już tam byli, to pomyślałem, że im się dodatkowa para rąk przyda i…  
\- Parker, co ja ci mówiłem? Że masz mi zgłaszać każdą swoją interwencję.  
\- Hej, nie jestem już dzieckiem! Sierżancie Barnes, niech mu pan powie.  
\- Tony, Peter nie jest już dzieckiem. Peter, masz zgłaszać każdą swoją interwencję, czy to jasne? - Bucky spojrzał na niego i Peter westchnął ciężko.  
\- Boże, teraz jest was dwóch – powiedział żałośnie. - Dobra, ja będę… eee, będę zgłaszał. No przecież nic się nie stało, tylko trochę kręciło mi się w głowie, jak wracałem.  
\- Clint powiedział, że oberwałeś tak mocno, że się przebiłeś przez dwie ściany. - Tony spojrzał na monitorujące Petera maszyny i wrócił do niego wzrokiem. - Masz kategoryczny zakaz brania udziału w akcjach dopóki nie dojdziesz do siebie.  
\- Mogę się zatrzymać w Wieży? - Peter posłał mu swoje najlepsze błagalne spojrzenie. - Ciotka May się wkurzy, jak się dowie.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Happy cię zawiezie, jak cię stąd wypiszą. I nie próbuj mi zwiać, bo sam cię osobiście dostarczę do May i opowiem ze szczegółami, ile metrów miał ten ostatni pająk i czym dokładnie strzelali do ciebie teraz. Happy, słyszałeś? Masz go zawieźć prosto do Wieży. Ma areszt domowy.  
\- Jasne, szefie. - Happy spojrzał na Petera wzrokiem jasno sugerującym, że jeśli będzie trzeba, to zawiezie go tam w bagażniku i Peter znowu jęknął.  
\- Mogę pomóc! - zapewnił, widząc, że Tony jest już gotów pociągnąć za opaskę na swoim nadgarstku, a Bucky sprawdza broń. - Mogę iść z wami.  
\- Do Wieży, Happy. - Tony go zignorował. - I upewnij się, że tam zostanie. Jak będzie narzekał, możesz mu włączyć jakieś bajki na Disney Chanel.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Clinta nie było widać, zaś Natasza siedziała na tyle karetki, podtrzymując przy skroni nasączony środkiem odkażającym opatrunek. Tony zaparkował tak blisko, jak tylko się dało i obaj przepchnęli się przez tłum gapiów do przodu. Kilka dziewczyn na ich widok zaczęło piszczeć i Bucky obrzucił je niechętnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Co, Barnes, fanki cię przerażają? - Natasza spojrzał na nich i skrzywiła się. - Dałam się podejść jak pierwsza lepsza.  
\- Ilu? - Bucky wszedł płynnie w tryb żołnierski. - Barton gdzie?  
\- Udało mu się wbić do środka i chyba go jeszcze nie odkryli. Używają jakichś urządzeń zagłuszających, nie mam z nim kontaktu. Zamknęli się w środku banku z grupą cywili, może dwadzieścia osób. Do tej pory nikogo nie zabili, ale tym grożą, jak nie podstawią im śmigłowca i nie umożliwią ucieczki.  
\- Śmigłowca. - Tony wywrócił oczami. - Przy tej mgle? Już lepiej sanie z reniferem.  
\- Tony! - usłyszeli i nagle Steve stał przy nich. Miał niedbale zapiętą kurtkę i zmierzwione włosy. - Jesteście.  
\- Stevie – ucieszył się Bucky w pierwszym odruchu i w tym samym pierwszym odruchu twarz Steve’a rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu; dopiero potem odwrócili wzrok, jakby przypominając sobie o dystansie. - Kiedy dotarłeś?  
\- Z pół godziny temu. Był tutaj Spiderman, ale…  
\- Dzieciak jest w porządku. - Uspokoił go Tony. Zanim zdążyli mrugnąć, miał na sobie zbroję, a jego twarz zniknęła za gładkim hełmem. - Zobaczę, jak to wygląda z powietrza.  
\- Falcon jest tam gdzieś. - Steve spojrzał za nim, po czym odwrócił się do Bucky’ego. - Co z Parkerem?  
\- Będzie żył. Tony kazał Happy’emu dopilnować, żeby odpoczywał i oglądał bajki.  
\- Dobrze. Nieźle się sprawił, udało mu się rozwalić ich helikopter. Czekał na dachu, kiedy Peter całkiem efektownie zrzucił go na dolny parking. Niestety, sieć się okazała za mocna i sam zleciał za nim. Do diabła! Wolałbym, żeby Clint się odezwał. Tony, czy da się jakoś przebić przez ich wygłuszacz?  
\- Za silne pole elektromagnetyczne – usłyszeli głos Tony’ego w słuchawkach. - Falcon oberwał. Znalazłem go na dachu. Przekazałem go ratownikom. Niech tu któryś z was przyjdzie, chyba odkryli moją obecność.  
\- Chyba? Wpadłeś tam w złotej zbroi. - Natasza wstała i odrzuciła opatrunek. Krwawienie już ustało.- Idę z wami. Cap, gdzie masz strój i tarczę?  
\- W mieszkaniu. Byłem niedaleko, kiedy usłyszałem o napadzie. Tony, co z Samem?  
\- Skrzydła do wymiany i to samo co zwykle, durne poczucie humoru. - Tony mówił cicho i ostrożnie. - Hej, udało mi się wejść szybem wentylacyjnym do środka, ale…  
\- Musiałeś zdjąć zbroję. - Bucky prawie warknął. - Do diabła, Tony.  
\- Wyłącz tryb matki kwoki, bo będziesz spał na kanapie – obiecał Tony i usta Steve’a mimo wszystko drgnęły w uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, jak Bucky wywraca oczami.  
\- Wszystko ok? Co widzisz? - zapytał, ściskając uspokajająco ramię Bucky’ego, który nieuważnie poklepał go po ręce. Miał zmarszczone brwi.  
\- Brud i mnóstwo pająków, Peter byłby w swoim żywiole. Czekaj… chyba ich słyszę. Spróbuję przekierować mikrofon i zwiększyć głośność.  
Przez chwilę słyszeli tylko niewyraźne trzaski. W końcu Tony musiał coś zrobić, bo nawet policjanci skupili się przy odbiornikach.  
\- Iron Man, dobra robota. - Komendant uniósł kciuk w górę. - Dzięki temu przynajmniej coś wiemy.  
\- Pięciu w środku, dwóch w skarbcu. - Natasza potrząsnęła głową. - I dwudziestu ośmiu cywili. Stark, jakieś pomysły?  
\- Mogę odwrócić ich uwagę od cywili, strzelić w coś na drugim końcu banku. Tylko muszę wydostać się z tego szybu, bo jak spróbuję założyć zbroję tu, to utknę, jest za wąsko.  
\- Iść od wschodniej ściany? - Steve zmierzył wzrokiem odległość. - Dobra, daj nam dwie minuty, będziemy z Buckym na górze. Nat, pójdziesz od drugiej strony?  
\- Robi się. Jak uda wam się uwolnić zakładników, ściągajcie ich od razu jak najdalej od budynku. - Natasza prowadziła za sobą grupę policjantów. - Tony, idziemy. Powiedz tylko kiedy.  
Tony, najciszej jak tylko potrafił, odkręcił śruby, podtrzymujące na miejscu kratę od szybu i wysunął się z niego, opuszczając nogi na ziemię. Był w jakimś pomieszczeniu biurowym, najwyraźniej od dawna nieużywanym. Pewnie dlatego napastnicy nie uwzględnili go w swoich planach napadu i wejście to nie było w żaden sposób zabezpieczone. Pozbył się z włosów kilku zabłąkanych pająków i ostrożnie przeszedł przez pokój, podchodząc do drzwi. Zamknięte. Rękawica zbroi objęła jego dłoń, a na końcu palca pojawiły się odpowiednie końcówki. Zamek szczęknął cicho, kiedy udało mu się otworzyć drzwi.  
\- Jarvis, jaka aktywność? - zapytał cicho, idąc schodami w dół.  
\- Pusto, sir. Wciąż próbuję połączyć się z agentem Bartonem.  
\- Próbuj dalej. Czy możesz go zlokalizować?  
\- Nie, sir, ma uszkodzony nadajnik albo nadal udaje się go zagłuszyć.  
\- Dobra. Chłopaki, jak tam, jesteście na miejscu?  
\- Czekamy na znak, Tony. - Bucky odezwał się natychmiast. - Grupa Romanov też jest na pozycjach.  
\- Dobra. - Tony przechylił się przez poręcz i cofnął niemal od razu. Po niższej kondygnacji przechodzili ludzie – zakładnicy, trzymani na muszce przez dwóch z napastników. Nigdzie nie było widać Clinta i Tony zmarszczył brwi. To było niepokojące, że Hawkeye jeszcze nie włączył się do akcji; ledwie o tym pomyślał, a twarz Clinta pojawiła się nagle z jego lewej strony. Łucznik położył palec na ustach.  
\- W małej salce w piwnicy są dzieciaki – poinformował go napiętym szeptem. - Udało mi się tam wyprowadzić całą wycieczkę szkolną, akurat dzisiaj sobie wybrali dzień na zwiedzanie skarbca.  
\- Jezu, musiałeś na dół? Przecież jak użyjemy materiałów wybuchowych…  
\- Rhodey jest z nimi. Kazałem mu w razie czego zamknąć drzwi od skarbca, wtedy ich nic nie ruszy. A jak zacznie brakować powietrza, to je po wybuchu wyważy. Są bezpieczni, póki co.  
\- To zajmijmy się tymi tutaj. Wszyscy są w gotowości, co z twoim nadajnikiem?  
\- Szlag go trafił, kiedy jeden z nich do mnie strzelił. Muszę ci przyznać, Stark, że te twoje zabawki są świetne i naprawdę się przydają. Nadajnik szlag trafił, ale zatrzymał pieprzoną kulę przed rozwaleniem mi mózgu. Jak do mnie dotarło, prawie odmówiłem modlitwę dziękczynną do ciebie.  
\- Dobra, ruszam. - Tony aktywował zbroję. - Zajmę ich tutaj, ty przedostań się do zakładników. Bucky, Cap?  
\- Gotowi.  
\- No to na raz, dwa…  
Na trzy rozpętało się piekło. Potężny strzał z repulsora prawie zburzył całą boczną ścianę, napastnicy odpowiedzieli ogniem. Kule nie robiły wrażenia na zbroi Tony’ego, okrzyki z dołu powiedziały mu, że reszcie drużyny udało się przebić do zakładników.  
\- Pieprzony Iron Man! - usłyszał, kiedy udało mu się pozbyć dwóch kolejnych bandytów. - Davis, użyj cholernego granatnika!  
Granatnik przeciwpancerny, pomyślał Tony zaalarmowany, pociski kumulacyjne, uch, uch, niedobrze.  
\- Zawalicie sobie sufit na głowy – poinformował ich. - Ja się pewnie spod tego wygrzebię, ale wy to nie wiem. - Wyłączył głośnik, mówiąc do mikrofonu wewnątrz zbroi. - Cap, słyszysz mnie? Bucky? Romanov?  
Na linii panowała cisza. A więc tutaj wygłuszacz działał najmocniej. Na dole wciąż rozlegały się strzały, więc walka trwała. Ci tu chyba musieli już pożegnać się i z pieniędzmi, i z kumplami z dołu, i próbowali się tylko wydostać. Tony zaklął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że tylko on stoi pomiędzy nimi, a wyjściem na dach. Jeśli odkryją tunele…  
\- To koniec – powiedział, znowu włączając głośnik. - Wasi kumple już się poddali. Straciliście kartę przetargową, zakładnicy są bezpieczni. Nie uda wam się stąd uciec.  
\- Chyba, że będziemy mieli coś lepszego. Jak myślisz, Stark, burmistrz zdecyduje się poświęcić Iron Mana? - zapytał ten, który kazał Millerowi wziąć granatnik i Tony wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. - Jeden ruch, blaszaku, a to zdetonuję – zagroził tamten, pokazując mu przenośny detonator. - Jest podłączone do skarbca, mieliśmy wyważać ścianę od skrytek. Widziałem, jak jeden z was odprowadzał tam dzieciaki. To co? Pobawisz się potem w identyfikację poodrywanych kończyn?  
Do diaska. A więc widzieli Clinta i pozwoli mu odprowadzić grupę dzieciaków prosto w pułapkę. Tony pod hełmem poczuł na czole drobne krople potu.  
\- Dobra. Łapię. Stój. - Opuścił ręce. - Co proponujesz?  
\- Wyprowadzisz nas z budynku i nas stąd zabierzesz.  
\- Jest was pięciu. - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Nie ma mowy, żebym zdołał stąd zabrać wszystkich.  
\- Kto mówił o wszystkich – usłyszał; i nagle były strzały, a potem trzech z mężczyzn leżało nieruchomo, patrząc szklistymi oczami w sufit. Tony zaklął. - Masz stąd wyciągnąć tylko mnie i mojego brata.  
\- Skąd mam pewność, że nie detonujesz przycisku, kiedy odlecimy?  
\- Bo usłyszysz detonację i możesz nas wtedy upuścić. A jak odlecimy wystarczająco daleko, detonator nie zadziała i tak.  
Tony przemyślał wszystkie za i przeciw. Pomyślał, że Clint go zabije, a Bucky do końca życia nie pozwoli mu wyjść z domu. Że Romanov będzie kląć po rosyjsku, a Peter zacznie łazić po ścianach z niepokoju, póki nie wróci. Że Steve będzie wściekły; a potem powoli pokiwał głową. Jakie miał wyjście? Odciągnie ich stąd jak najdalej. Znów wyłączył głośnik.  
\- Hej, słyszycie mnie? Ktokolwiek? - spróbował raz jeszcze. - Zmuszają mnie, żebym ich stąd zabrał. Dwóch, reszta nie żyje. Mają detonator i bombę w skarbcu, a tam są dzieciaki Clinta. Zabiorę ich jak najdalej się da, żeby go nie aktywowali. Uhm, mają granatnik – dodał. - Może być nieciekawie. Ktokolwiek?  
Na linii wciąż trwała cisza. Westchnął, kiedy zrobił krok w stronę napastników.  
\- Dobra – warknął. - Jeden pod jedno ramię, drugi pod drugie. Jak spróbujesz wcisnąć guzik, puszczę was. Jasne?  
\- Jak słońce – zapewnił go ten starszy. Jego brat zbliżył się bez słowa, wciąż ściskając pieprzony granatnik i Tony stłumił przekleństwo. - No to lecimy.  
I polecieli. Tony nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że Bucky i Steve nie będą zbyt szczęśliwi. 

cdn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dziewczyny,   
> [noemiharpia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/profile) oraz [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/profile), wasze komentarze są dla mnie jak duże pudełko Merci, mimo że i tak zawierają dużo słów. dziękuję ♥


	13. Chapter 13

\- Nie może pan mówić poważnie, dyrektorze. - Głos Steve’a zabrzmiał w nerwowej ciszy jak wystrzał. Bucky wyglądał jakby szykował się do ataku, szerokie ramiona były napięte, zmrużone oczy ciskały błyskawice i Nick Fury odchrząknął, unikając jego wzroku.  
\- Zapewniam, że jestem śmiertelnie poważny, kapitanie – powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujecie, panowie. Stark był widziany przez kilkudziesięciu świadków, jak pomagał przestępcom zbiec z miejsca zbrodni.  
\- Pomagał przestępcom zbiec z miejsca zbrodni? - Steve prawie krzyczał. - Pieprzenie!  
\- Cap ma rację – poparła go Natasza. Była wyraźnie rozgniewana. - Nie należę do fanklubu wielkiego Tony’ego Starka i pan wie o tym najlepiej, Fury, ale oskarżać go o działanie na korzyść bandytów…  
\- Myśli pani, że robię to z przyjemnością, agentko Romanov? Iron Man oskarżony o zdradę stawia w złym świetle działalność całej agencji…  
\- Pieprzę twoją agencję. - Bucky zrobił krok w jego stronę i tylko ręka Clinta na jego ramieniu zatrzymała go w miejscu. - Tony w życiu by tego nie zrobił i wiesz o tym równie dobrze, jak my.  
\- Wiem również, co Stark robił w przeszłości. I miasto pamięta także.  
\- Słynna trzysekundowa pamięć złotej rybki – warknął Bucky. - Od lat naraża życie, żeby chronić to miasto i jego mieszkańców, a przy pierwszej okazji…  
\- Każdy pamięta ekscesy Starka.  
\- A przecież to nie tak, że ludzie się zmieniają – zadrwił Bucky i cofnął się, strząsając z ramienia dłoń Clinta. - Więc zamierzasz rzucić go na pożarcie.  
\- Dyrektorze, serio – wtrącił Clint, marszcząc brwi. - Wystawienie za nim listu gończego? Wciągnięcie na listę przestępców?  
\- Pomógł w ucieczce napastnikom, agencie Barton! Kiedy tylko się zjawi i wyjaśni swoje postępowanie, jestem pewien, że zapomnimy o sprawie. Zapewniam was, że nasi najlepsi ludzie już go szukają.  
\- My jesteśmy twoimi najlepszymi ludźmi. - Natasza przeszyła go wzrokiem. - Odsuwasz nas?  
\- Jesteście za bardzo zaangażowani. Za blisko Starka. Pozwólcie nam go znaleźć.  
\- I co? Wsadzić do aresztu i przesłuchać? - Steve zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Jeżeli liczy pan na to, że damy się odstawić do rezerwy właśnie teraz, kiedy jeden z drużyny nas potrzebuje…  
\- Tony jest jednym z nas, dyrektorze. - Bruce poprawił okulary i pokiwał głową. - Nie zostawimy go w potrzebie. Nie może pan nam zabronić…  
\- Nie mogę, w istocie. - Nick Fury rozejrzał się po ich twarzach i skinął głową. - Zwłaszcza, że nie miałbym jak tego zrobić, skoro was nie widziałem.  
\- Nie widział…  
\- Nigdzie nie mogłem was spotkać. Każdy rozpłynął się po wydarzeniach w banku, co za fatalny zbieg okoliczności.  
\- Daje nam pan wolną rękę. - Steve popatrzył na niego uważniej. - I własne ręce umywa.  
\- Jeśli będziecie szukać Starka, jesteście zdani na siebie. Nie mogę wam tego zabronić, skoro was nie widziałem. Co mogę, to zawiesić wszystkich, póki Stark nie wróci i nie przedstawi logicznych argumentów na swoją obronę. Zarząd zgadza się, że to jedyna opcja.  
\- I nie kazali prewencyjnie umieścić nas w areszcie? - Natasza roześmiała się krótko. - Co za łaska.  
\- Nawet jeśli były takie sugestie, też nie mógłbym tego zrobić, skoro po incydencie w banku zapadliście się pod ziemię. - Fury uśmiechnął się ponuro.  
\- Czyli kazali ci nas pozamykać. - Clint gwizdnął. - Wow, człowieku, to jest nieźle popieprzone. Nagle jesteśmy poszukiwanymi zbiegami?  
\- Których nikt nie szuka. - Fury spojrzał na zegarek. - Przynajmniej nie przez następnych dwanaście godzin. Tyle macie, żeby znaleźć Starka i go do mnie przyprowadzić. Powodzenia.  
\- Jasny sygnał, żeby spadać. - Clint poruszył się pierwszy, kiedy Fury wyszedł. - Chyba, że ktoś chce zostać. To nie obowiązek, narażać się dla Tony’ego.  
\- Stark potrafi być wrzodem na tyłku, ale nie jest gościem, który zostawiłby swoich. - Natasza wzruszyła ramionami. - Ja w to wchodzę, bez dyskusji. Bruce?  
\- Jakkolwiek bycie ściganym przez S.H.I.E.L.D. nie zajmuje wysokiej pozycji na liście moich ulubionych zajęć, Tony to mój przyjaciel. Nie będę mówił, że znam go bardzo dobrze, ale znam go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że jeśli pozwolił im uciec, zrobił to z ważnego powodu.  
\- Rhodey znalazł w skarbcu ładunek wybuchowy, który można było detonować zdalnie. - Steve wystukał coś na telefonie, po czym wyłączył go i odłożył na stół. - Może to był ten powód – Tony nie mógł pozwolić, żeby tamte dzieciaki zginęły, więc zgodził się umożliwić im ucieczkę.  
\- Rhodes nie idzie z nami? - poinformował się Clint. - To jego najlepszy kumpel chyba, nie?  
\- I przede wszystkim żołnierz. Nie zgodzi się na to, by złamać prawo. Poza tym ktoś po drugiej stronie może się nam przydać. Aha – nie wiem wiele o technice, ale jeśli to robimy, zostawcie telefony. Nie mogą nas namierzyć.  
\- Nie możemy użyć jeta, Thora nie da się póki co namierzyć, a Falcon jest wciąż w szpitalu. Jesteśmy pozbawieni wsparcia z powietrza. Nie możemy nawet wrócić do Wieży, na pewno tam kogoś postawili na wszelki wypadek, jakby Tony się zjawił.  
\- Musimy połączyć się z Jarvisem. Niech sprawdzi kamery uliczne, może będzie w stanie wywnioskować, gdzie mogli się udać.  
\- Przede wszystkim wynośmy się stąd, zanim Fury zmieni zdanie i każe nas aresztować. - Bucky położył na stole swój telefon i poczekał, aż reszta zrobi to samo. - Clint ma rację. Jeśli ktoś nie chce brać w tym udziału…  
\- Do kogo mówisz? - Steve spojrzał na niego z napięciem. - Bo wszyscy poza mną się zadeklarowali. Nie ma o czym mówić. Idę z wami.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego, Stevie.

\- Sir, mamy problem. - Jarvis był słyszalny tylko dla Tony’ego, kiedy odezwał się wewnątrz jego zbroi. - Wielu świadków widziało, jak pomógł pan zbiec napastnikom. Dyrektor Fury zamierza wydać nakaz pana aresztowania  
\- Jasne, że zamierza, przecież inaczej świat byłby za prosty. - Tony nieświadomie silniej zacisnął ramiona wokół i tak mocno trzymających go mężczyzn. - Czyli wypuszczenie ich z rąk odpada, bo muszą złożyć zeznania?  
\- Na tej wysokości nie mają zbyt dużych szans na przeżycie.  
\- Za to mają granatnik. Który jeden z nich wciąż wbija mi w brzuch. Diabli nadali. Jarvis, jesteśmy już wystarczająco daleko od banku, by nie zadziałał sygnał detonacji?  
\- Na wszelki wypadek oddalmy się jeszcze trochę. Co pan planuje, sir?  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że muszę brać ich obu. Jeśli uda mi się pozbyć tego z granatnikiem…  
\- Przed nami nadbrzeże portowe z pomostem do cumowania. Czy mam uruchomić protokół awaryjny i zawiadomić sierżanta Barnesa o pańskim położeniu?  
\- Czy Bucky próbował się kontaktować?  
\- Nie odnotowałem żadnej aktywności.  
\- Czyli nie jest sam, albo jest z nim ktoś, komu nie ufa. Jesteś pewien, że Fury ich nie aresztował?  
\- Według moich ustaleń, dyrektor pozwolił im wydostać się z siedziby S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Ma nadzieję, że doprowadzą go do mnie?  
\- Myślę, że wolałby oczyścić pana z zarzutów, sir. Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że to nie świadczy dobrze o jego agencji, kiedy jeden z jego flagowych bohaterów przechodzi nagle na stronę wroga.  
\- Udało ci się ustabilizować powłokę termoizolacyjną? Jeśli uda mi się wzbić odpowiednio wysoko w górę, powinni stracić przytomność.  
\- Wcześniej mogą próbować pana zastrzelić.  
\- Wtedy spadną razem ze mną i skażą się na śmierć. Nie, aż tak głupi nie są. Powiedz mi, jak będziemy na tyle daleko, by nie mogli użyć detonatora.  
\- Wysłałem już wiadomość do pułkownika Rhodesa, sir. Odpowiedział na wezwanie i zapewnił, że nikt nie spróbuje pana zestrzelić.  
\- Przynajmniej tyle dobrego. Przekazałeś mu, co zaszło?  
\- Większości już sam się domyślił. Niestety, to wciąż tylko pana słowo, jeśli wróci pan bez nich.  
\- A jeśli będą martwi? Kusząca wizja.  
\- Myślę, że byłoby wskazane, gdyby złożyli zeznania.  
\- Cudownie.

Opuścili siedzibę agencji i rozdzielili się. Steve nie był przekonany co do tego pomysłu, Bucky wydawał się zadowolony. Kiedy we dwóch znaleźli się na ulicy, sprawnie wmieszali się w tłum.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - Steve szedł szybko, co jakiś czas sprawdzając, czy nikt za nimi nie idzie. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc trójkę agentów po prawej stronie skrzyżowania. - Śledzą nas.  
\- Jasne, że nas śledzą. Nie tylko nas, za resztą też poszli. Romanov i Barton powinni ich bez problemu zgubić. Bruce nawet nie będzie próbował, ma inne zadanie.  
\- Dlatego chciałeś się rozdzielić?  
\- Masz ochotę na chińszczyznę? - Zanim Steve zdążył zaprotestować, Bucky wepchnął go do niedużej, azjatyckiej knajpy. Niedługo potem wszedł za nimi mężczyzna w kombinezonie roboczym. Jak na czyściciela ulic, miał zadziwiająco czyste buty.  
\- Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?  
\- Na randkę. Muszę cię uspokoić po tym, jak nasz chłopak zniknął.  
\- Nasz chłopak? Straciłeś rozum, Buck?  
\- Uśmiechnij się, oprzyj głowę na moim ramieniu i przestań się wyrywać, Stevie, bo skręcę ci kark. - Bucky objął go sztywno, a Steve zamrugał z konsternacją, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do jego koszuli, kiedy szeptał mu gorączkowo do ucha. - Cicho bądź. Słuchaj, mam nadajnik. Po tym jak utknęliśmy wtedy, Tony zabezpieczył nas obu. Mogę się z nim skontaktować, ale muszę mieć pewność, że nikt nie słucha. Musisz zabrać stąd tego palanta. Odciągnij go jak najdalej, z tyłu tej knajpki jest tylne wyjście, a właściciel wisi Tony’emu przysługę.  
\- Chcesz iść po Tony’ego sam.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że jedną osobę trudniej śledzić, niż kilka. Bardziej pomożesz, jeśli uda ci się zatrzymać tych tutaj.  
\- O co chodzi z tym gadaniem o naszym chłopaku?  
\- To jest taki świetny moment na tę rozmowę. - Bucky przygryzł wargę, przyglądając mu się z namysłem. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym z Tonym. Jak to ma działać, żebyś znowu nie zniknął. Żaden z nas tego nie chce. Więc…  
\- Co ty mówisz? - Głos Steve’a był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. - Bucky?  
\- Dobrze wiesz, co próbuję powiedzieć, Stevie. - Bucky na użytek obserwującego ich dyskretnie agenta pocałował go we włosy. - Jezu. Gdybym mógł wybrać sto sytuacji nieodpowiednich na przeprowadzenie tej dyskusji, ta i tak byłaby w pierwszej dziesiątce.  
\- Nie wierzę. - Steve odsunął się, pocierając dłonią kark. - Rozważaliście poliamorię.  
\- A ty nie rozważałeś, ale nagle wiesz, co to jest i jak się nazywa. - Bucky spojrzał na niego kpiąco i Steve się zaczerwienił. - Taaa. Też o tym myślałeś. Ale nic z tego nie będzie, nie? Mnie do ciebie ciągnie tak samo, jak ciebie do mnie, czyli w ogóle. A gdybyśmy mieli się nim jakoś dzielić…  
\- To nie jest kawałek ciasta.  
\- Skąd – usta Bucky’ego drgnęły w uśmiechu – jest na to zdecydowanie zbyt pyskaty.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne, Buck.  
\- Nie jest – zgodził się Bucky, poważniejąc. - Jest za to cholernie absurdalne, jak bardzo nam wszystkim zależy na sobie nawzajem. Mówiłem poważnie, Stevie. Nie chcemy, żebyś znowu wyjechał.  
\- To nie jest dobry moment na...  
\- Teraz się zorientował – prychnął Bucky, po raz ostatni ściskając jego ramię. - Zatrzymaj tych gości jak ci się uda najdłużej.  
\- Znajdź Tony’ego.  
\- Zamierzam. W końcu musimy sobie znaleźć jakiś lepszy moment na pewną rozmowę, prawda?

Steve leżał na wąskiej, więziennej kozetce z rękami pod głową. Nasłuchiwał. Kiedy usłyszał z daleka bardzo znajomy i bardzo teraz wściekły głos, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wstał, kiedy Tony skończył ochrzaniać komendanta, podszedł bliżej i spojrzeli na siebie przez kraty. Bucky stał obok niego i wyglądał na poirytowanego; mierzył otwierającego celę policjanta takim wzrokiem, że temu wyraźnie trzęsły się ręce.  
\- Nie wierzę, że wsadzili cię do pudła. Symbol Ameryki w areszcie.  
\- Znokautowałem dwóch agentów, a jednym policjantem rzuciłem o wystawę piekarni prosto w tacę croissantów. Można powiedzieć, że sobie zasłużyłem. - Steve, kiedy tylko go uwolnili, podszedł do Tony’ego i objął go mocno, ignorując twarde spojrzenie, które wwiercało mu się w plecy. - Odczep się, Buck, akurat teraz go będę przytulał.  
\- Słyszałem, że cię straumatyzował. -Tony wyraźnie próbował się nie śmiać. - Rozmawialiście o poliamorii, James? Beze mnie?  
\- Naprawdę, Tony. - Bucky spojrzał na niego bezradnie. - To jest ten lepszy moment? W cholernym więzieniu?  
\- Przy naszym trybie życia możemy praktycznie zakładać, że kiedy się spotkamy, to będzie to więzienie albo szpital.  
\- Optymistyczne. - Steve parsknął śmiechem, wciąż luźno obejmując Tony’ego przez plecy. - Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby Fury podzielał twoją radość. A ten co? Ledwie się pojawiam, i to nie z pustymi rękami, tylko z jednym nieprzytomnym bandytą pod każdym ramieniem, on mi mówi, że jakbym przynajmniej był ranny, byłoby bardziej wiarygodnie. Przeprosiłem go, że nie jestem, ale chyba nie docenił mojej skruchy.  
\- Rozwalił mu biurko. - Bucky wywrócił oczami. - Repulsorem.  
\- Ty dołożyłeś pięścią, to nie tak, że nie miałeś w tym swojego udziału.  
\- Właściwie to ty naprawiłeś moją pięść, więc można powiedzieć, że to wciąż twoja wina…  
\- Chłopaki. - Steve odchrząknął. Puścił Tony’ego, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Do rzeczy. Musimy o tym pogadać. A właściwie… nie musimy. Jakkolwiek nie byłoby to najprostsze…  
\- To nie wyjdzie – powiedział Bucky, wchodząc mu w słowo. Tony skinął głową.  
\- Nie wyjdzie – zgodził się po chwili. - To była desperacka idea zrodzona z bezradności. Ale Steve, przyrzekam, jak znowu postanowisz uciec na koniec świata…  
\- Dość uciekania. - Steve popatrzył na niego poważnie. - Po prostu będę musiał sam ze sobą dojść do tego, jak zostać.  
\- Lepiej szybciej niż później. - Tony uśmiechnął się i założył ciemne okulary, kiedy wyszli z aresztu. - Bo zanim się zorientujesz, będziesz miał swój trójkąt, czy nam się to podoba, czy nie.

FIN! (albo i nie)  
Łódź, 26.XII.2020rok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W luźnych planach jest jeszcze epilog - czy jest na niego zapotrzebowanie? Zakończenie póki co otwarte, bo oni są na takim etapie, że sami nie wiedzą, co dalej. Więc jak się dowiedzą, będzie epilog. A póki co - czekamy!  
> Tradycyjnie, daj mi chwilę radości, jeśli i ja dałam ją tobie. Zostaw kudos, napisz komentarz - wiecie, o ile szybciej piszą się wtedy następne prace?


	14. Chapter 14

\- Nie wierzę, że to robię.  
\- Też nie wierzę, że to robisz.  
\- Jesteś moim świadkiem, Buchanan! Nie powinieneś być trochę bardziej wspierający?  
\- Jestem. - Bucky poprawił mu krawat i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Obiecałem Nat, że jak spróbujesz uciec, obezwładnię cię i dostarczę przed ołtarz.  
\- Pomocne. - Clint westchnął i sceptycznym wzrokiem obejrzał się w lustrze. - Jak wyglądam?  
\- Jakby czekał tam na ciebie pluton egzekucyjny, a nie twoja przyszła żona. Zmień chociaż wyraz twarzy. Ta kobieta cię kocha, ale ma oczy. Jak się będziesz tak krzywił, to cię pośle do diabła. Nie będzie ryzykować wyglądu potencjalnych dzieci.  
\- Jesteś absolutnie najgorszym drużbą w historii. Powinienem wziąć samego Steve’a. Cap, słyszysz? Następnym razem tylko ty będziesz moim drużbą. Jezu, co ja gadam. Proszę, nie mówcie o tym Nat.  
\- Że zasugerowałeś, że już myślisz o następnym ślubie? - Steve sprawdził godzinę i pokiwał głową. - Mamy dobry czas, możesz jeszcze ze dwie minuty ponarzekać. I nie martw się, powiemy jej, że mówiłeś już o odnowieniu przysięgi małżeńskiej z nią w przyszłości, tak ją kochasz.  
\- Właśnie dlatego – Clint zmierzył Bucky’ego wymownym spojrzeniem – on jest lepszym drużbą od ciebie.  
\- Masz. - Bucky wywrócił oczami i podał mu złotą piersiówkę. - Łyknij sobie.  
\- Przed moim ślubem dajesz mi asgardzką wódkę? Przypominam ci, że zgodnie z tradycją, to ja powinienem potem wnieść Nat do pokoju, nie na odwrót.  
\- To nie jest asgardzka wódka, idioto.  
\- To piersiówka Tony’ego – potwierdził Steve, obrzucając ją wzrokiem. - Ale jak masz w innej kieszeni coś asgardzkiego, Buck, to ja nie pogardzę. To normalne, że ślubem przyjaciół denerwujesz się bardziej, niż własnym?  
\- Steve, ty jeszcze nie miałeś ślubu.  
\- Ale jestem pewien, że gdybym miał, to bym się nim tak nie denerwował. Pójdę zobaczyć, czy wszystko na sali gotowe. Bucky, jak spróbuje uciekać, znokautuj go i przyprowadź, dobra?  
Kiedy Steve wyszedł, Clint kolejny raz poprawił krawat, bo zaczął mieć wrażenie, że się dusi – a potem odetchnął głęboko raz i drugi.  
\- Szaleję za tą dziewczyną najbardziej na świecie – powiedział żałośnie. - A na myśl o tym, że mam tam wyjść i się z nią ożenić, jest mi niedobrze. Nie, żebym miał wielkie doświadczenie, ale to chyba nie powinno tak wyglądać.  
\- Pomyśl sobie, że miałoby jej nie być – poradził mu Bucky. - Że miałaby zniknąć, całkiem, już więcej jej nie zobaczysz, nie pocałujesz, nie dotkniesz. Czy ślub z nią jest gorszy od tego?  
Clint milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się z jakimś rodzajem podziwu. W końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Zmieniłem zdanie. Jesteś najlepszym drużbą. Stary, skąd ty bierzesz takie teksty?  
\- Powtarzam to sobie za każdym razem, kiedy Tony znowu zapomni, jaki mamy dzień tygodnia i siedem godzin zamieni mu się w siedemdziesiąt pięć. Autentyk. Pomyślałby kto, że facet, który jest w stanie skonstruować odrzutowiec, potrafi ogarnąć działanie zegarków, a jednak.  
\- Trzy lata, stary – westchnął Clint. - Kiedyś wypłakiwałeś mi się na ramieniu, że czeka nas niedługo ślub stulecia Rogers-Stark, a tymczasem zaraz będą trzy lata, jak ze sobą jesteście.  
\- Nie wypłakiwałem ci się… - Bucky urwał, kiedy do pokoju ktoś zapukał. - Jeśli nie jesteś Nataszą, to kimkolwiek jesteś, możesz wejść. Nie musisz pukać. Chyba, że jesteś Lokim. Albo Furym. To nie wchodź.  
\- Fury byłby zachwycony, wiedząc, że stawiasz go na równi z Lokim. - Sam zajrzał do pokoju i ogarnął ich szybkim spojrzeniem. - Gotowi? Barton, wyglądasz zabójczo. Chociaż nadal ze cztery kategorie poniżej Nat, bo ona jest po prostu spoza twojej ligi.  
\- No, jest. - Clint ostatni raz popatrzył w lustro, uśmiechnął się dość nerwowo i z determinacją zacisnął krawat tak mocno, że aż zabrakło mu tchu. - Dobra. Bardziej gotowy nie będę. Możemy iść.

Natasza w szykownej szkarłatnej sukni wyglądała przepięknie, Clintowi przez cały ślub udało się nie zemdleć, goście byli wzruszeni, wszystkie obecne dzieci znudzone do entej potęgi, Steve nie zgubił przysiąg, a Bucky obrączek – słowem wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem i zupełnie prawidłowo. Clint miał dwoje drużbów, Natasza Bruce’a w roli druhny, a nordycki bóg jako kapłan był niezastąpiony i panna młoda z zadowoleniem stwierdziła po ceremonii, że był to najbardziej pogański ślub, w jakim brała udział.  
\- Nie wiem, kto był dziś bardziej zachwycony, Clint swoją żoną, czy ty Tonym. - Steve stanął koło Bucky’ego. Tony spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem; z głową opartą na ramieniu Bucky’ego obserwował do tej pory pierwszy taniec nowożeńców. - Wpatrywał się w ciebie przez całą ceremonię.  
\- Mam na co patrzeć – zbył go Bucky; lekkim niewidocznym ruchem przesunął palcami po wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. - Na to natomiast patrzeć nie mogę, przecież on zaraz nadepnie jej na palce.  
\- Człowieku małej wiary. Nie ma szans, sam go uczyłem tańczyć.  
\- Nie uczyłeś go tańczyć. Nie uczył go tańczyć – zwrócił się Bucky do Steve’a. - Nie mogli się dogadać co do tego kto ma prowadzić i prawie doszło do przemocy.  
\- Tony! - zaśmiał się Steve. - Pobiłeś pana młodego?  
\- Nie zdążył, kiedy zaczęli się kłócić, Dummy wkroczył z gaśnicą.  
\- No dobrze, nie uczyłem go tańczyć, chociaż miałem dobre chęci. Opłaciłem mu lekcje, na to samo wychodzi. - Tony mruknął coś pod nosem, obserwując Clinta krytycznie i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. - Przynajmniej jej nie zadepcze - skomentował i rozejrzał się za kelnerem. - Mam ochotę na szampana, chce ktoś? Oczywiście, obaj – pokiwał głową, kiedy podnieśli ręce. - Powinni mnie włączyć do załogi i wypłacić wynagrodzenie. Robię tu więcej, niż obsługa.  
Kiedy Tony zniknął, Steve popatrzył na Bucky’ego z namysłem. Na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech.  
\- Ślub Clinta i Nataszy, kto by pomyślał. Zamierzasz dzisiaj to zrobić?  
\- Zamierzam – co zrobić dzisiaj? - Bucky niechętnie oderwał wzrok od Tony’ego, który w głębi sali z ożywieniem dyskutował o czymś z Brucem. Bruce trzymał dwa puste kieliszki, Tony zaś butelkę szampana, z której co jakiś czas pociągał łyk i obaj wydawali się nie widzieć w tym nic dziwnego. - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.  
\- Jasne, że nie wiesz. To może zapytam inaczej: co masz w kieszeni, Buck? - zapytał Steve wprost i Bucky zaczerwienił się gwałtownie. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.  
\- Cholera – sapnął Bucky. - Nawet mnie nie obchodzi, czy znowu uciekniesz na drugi koniec świata, Rogers, jestem teraz tak wściekły, że mam ochotę cię obić. Tony powinien dowiedzieć się pierwszy, ale skoro już… - urwał i zmarszczył brwi. - Jesteś… przeszkadza ci to?  
\- Jak wybrałeś jakieś tanie gówno z tombaku to nie, bo wtedy Tony cię niechybnie pośle do diabła i będę miał swoją kolejną szansę – zakpił Steve i poklepał go po ramieniu, kiedy Bucky się skrzywił. - Przestań, żartuję. Zamierzasz się mu oświadczyć, a nie złamać mu serce. Póki sprawiasz, że jest szczęśliwy, jest w porządku.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że jest. Ja jestem. - Bucky odetchnął, kolejny raz odruchowo sprawdzając, czy pudełko w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki jest na swoim miejscu. - A ty?  
\- Jestem… - Steve zawahał się. Spojrzał na Tony’ego, który śmiał się z czegoś, co mówił Bruce, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do Bucky’ego. - Powiedzmy w ten sposób: będę na tym ślubie, ale nie proś mnie, żebym został twoim drużbą.  
\- Przeszkadza ci to.  
\- W jakiejś części – przyznał Steve, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - Pracuję nad tym.  
\- Od trzech lat. Cholernie wolno ci to idzie, stary.  
\- Nie mów tego głośno. Jak Clint się dowiedział, że zamierzam przyjść na jego ślub sam, bez osoby towarzyszącej, prawie się rozpłakał, przysięgam. Próbuje umawiać mnie chyba z każdym wolnym człowiekiem w Nowym Jorku.  
\- Loki jest wolny.  
\- Bardzo zabawne, Barnes. W porządku, pora na pierwsze toasty. Myślisz, że Tony przyniesie nam chociaż trochę tego szampana?  
\- Mówisz, jakbyś w ogóle go nie znał. Jeszcze się zdziwi, że to my go dla niego nie mamy. - Bucky pokręcił głową. - Chodź. Pora siadać do stołów.

Siedzieli przy głównym stole nowożeńców – nie w długim, karnym rządku, tylko takim jak inne stoły, okrągłym. Peter wyglądał na przerażonego, patrząc jak Sam flirtuje z May Parker.  
\- To trochę twoja wina, młody, bez urazy, ale kto przychodzi na ślub z własną ciotką?  
\- Jak już, to wasza wina, ja jej nie zapraszałem. - Peter spojrzał na Nataszę ponuro. - Nie cierpię ślubów. Też bez urazy.  
\- Kocham śluby. - Thor pokiwał głową, wznosząc swój kieliszek w stronę młodej pary. - Zdrowie, przyjaciele! Aż ciekawość bierze, kto z nas będzie następny.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie Sam – burknął Peter. - A co z tobą i Jane?  
\- Najpierw musiałby wymyślić, jak powstrzymać wrodzoną złośliwość Lokiego i jego potrzebę rujnowania mu życia, żeby mieć chociaż kwadrans wolny na ślub z dziewczyną. - Clint wyglądał jak wcielenie beztroski i w niczym nie przypominał człowieka, który przez ostatni miesiąc zadręczał przyjaciół wizją, w jakiej ucieka z własnego ślubu.  
\- Obraziłbym się. - Thor westchnął ciężko. - Ale masz rację.  
\- Był adoptowany – pocieszył go Tony i wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.  
\- Nigdy ci tego nie zapomni. - Steve poklepał Thora po ramieniu.  
\- Bo to było cholernie zabawne. - Natasza roześmiała się, a Tony zacmokał z przyganą.  
\- Taki język u kobiety? Steve, zakryj uszy!  
\- O tym mówię. - Steve jęknął. - Tam, gdzie akurat nie trzeba, to on ma świetną pamięć.  
\- Przynajmniej na własnym ślubie nie zapomni tekstu przysięgi, jak niektórzy. - Natasza spojrzała na Clinta, który posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, Barton, jak można powiedzieć, że mnie nie opuścisz nawet _po_ śmierci? To zabrzmiało jak wstęp do nekrofilii albo przestroga przed nawiedzaniem jako obłąkany duch.  
\- Uznaj to za romantyczne, taka miłość wieczna – bronił się Clint. - Poza tym, Tones i ślub? Bez urazy, Jimmy, ale ja tego nie widzę.  
\- Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że tekst o braku urazy pada tu tak często, że ktoś się w końcu urażony poczuje. - Steve spróbował zmienić temat, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył, że Bucky zmarszczył brwi. Tony machnął ręką, po czym sięgnął po szampana i dolał sobie kieliszek.  
\- Barton ma rację, też swojego ślubu nie widzę – powiedział beztrosko, nie zauważając, że Bucky obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem, a Steve zamarł z widelcem podniesionym do ust. Odłożył go ostrożnie na talerz, przyglądając się Tony’emu i przenosząc wzrok na Bucky’ego. Aż go skręciło na widok zmieszania na jego twarzy.  
\- Jesteście razem od trzech lat, a ty nie widzisz waszego ślubu? - zapytał Clint z typowym dla siebie brakiem taktu. - Co jest z tobą nie tak? Kłopoty w raju?  
\- Mówi koleś, który bał się, że ucieknie sprzed ołtarza. - Natasza, sądząc po nagłym syknięciu i tym, jak Clint się skrzywił, kopnęła go w kostkę.  
\- Nie ma żadnych kłopotów w raju – zapewnił Tony, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Po prostu to chyba nie dla mnie, te wszystkie przysięgi, zapewnienia. Po co? Wiem, co czuję. James chyba też, inaczej by ze mną tyle nie wytrzymał – zażartował. Siedząca naprzeciwko niego Pepper pokiwała głową.  
\- Mówi prawdę – poinformowała ich ze śmiechem. - Kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać, ostrzegł mnie, żebym nie robiła sobie nadziei, bo raczej nigdy się nie ożeni.  
\- Romantycznie. - Happy Hogan pocałował ją w policzek. - Nie, żebym narzekał, kto wie, czy w innym przypadku ja miałbym dzisiaj żonę.  
\- Miałbyś – zapewniła go Pepper. - Bycie z Tonym to niezły survival. Do tej pory byłabym już w grobie, albo za kratkami.  
\- Byłaby – zgodził się Tony, unosząc kieliszek w jej kierunku. - Nie wiń się, skarbie, nie wszyscy mają tę anielską cierpliwość, co James.  
\- Mam niskie standardy. - Bucky uśmiechnął się przelotnie i musiał to być jakiś wewnętrzny żart pomiędzy nimi, bo Tony roześmiał się i nawet lekko zaczerwienił, a potem przylgnął ciaśniej do jego ramienia i potarł palcami wierzch metalowej dłoni. Bucky objął go i pocałował we włosy; choć, gdy Steve spojrzał na niego kątem oka, wciąż wyglądał na spiętego.  
\- Dobra, Peter, masz u mnie dług, idę uratować twoją ciotkę – powiedział, wstając od stołu.  
Był zły sam na siebie za tę potrzebę znajdywania wytłumaczeń, żeby nie wyglądało tak, że nie może patrzeć, jak Bucky i Tony… a teraz, co go zaskoczyło, wcale nie czuł żadnego zrywu tej samej wstydliwej nadziei, która nie chciała dać za wygraną, gdy tylko zauważył między nimi choćby cień niepewności. Bo kiedy zdarzało im się kłócić, przeklinał samego siebie, ale zawsze czekał; czy skończy się dobrze, czy pęknięcie w ich relacji pójdzie dalej. Godzili się i ta jedna, głęboko chowana, samolubna część jego natury, która nie umiała się cieszyć szczęściem najbliższych przyjaciół, była zawiedziona. Bo może gdyby się rozstali, to – to sam nie wiedział co stałoby się wtedy, ale na to czekał. A teraz – teraz czuł tylko niepokój. Bolała go niepewność na twarzy Bucky’ego, kiedy Tony powiedział, że nie chce ślubu, bolał go pierścionek, schowany w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i nawet bolał go Tony, który może dowie się potem, i który będzie i zły, i zażenowany.  
Wzdrygnął się, kiedy nagle stanął koło niego Peter Parker.  
\- Miałeś ratować moją ciotkę, czy chciałeś tylko uciec z sali? - zapytał, siadając na jednym ze schodków na tarasie.  
\- Avengersi to jedna wielka, rozplotkowana rodzina. - Steve westchnął. - To upokarzające, że wszyscy litują się nade mną, kiedy myślą, że widok Tony’ego i Bucka razem rwie moje serce na kawałki. Miłe, ale niepotrzebne. Dam sobie radę. Nie musisz mnie pocieszać, Peter.  
\- Kto powiedział, że po to tu jestem? Może wykorzystałem moment, żeby się zmyć samemu, bo wciąż nie mogę spokojnie patrzeć, jak ktoś inny całuje pana Starka? A-ha! - skomentował, kiedy zobaczył wahanie na twarzy Steve’a. - Wiedziałem, że wszyscy wciąż myślą, że ja się w nim kocham.  
\- Dlaczego wciąż nazywasz go panem?  
\- Bo nigdy mi nie zaproponował, żebym mu mówił po imieniu. Myślę, że on też myśli, że na niego lecę i trzyma dystans. Cap. - Peter popatrzył na niego wielkimi oczami. - Czemu ja ci o tym mówię?  
\- Za dużo szampana? - Steve mimo wszystko roześmiał się na widok jego miny. - Nie przejmuj się, odkąd awansowałeś do głównego składu, musisz zaliczyć kilka niezręcznych emocjonalnych wpadek i krępujące rozmowy o uczuciach. To taka nasza rzecz.  
\- Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem zabierać Mary Jane – jęknął Peter, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie, a mam przy was niezwykłą skłonność do robienia z siebie idioty. Gdzie on z tą ręką? - zdenerwował się nagle i Steve, który spojrzał tam, gdzie on, roześmiał się. - Śmiej się, to nie twojej ciotce kładą ręce w nieprzyzwoitych miejscach.  
\- To się nazywa plecy, Parker. - Steve wywrócił oczami, ale wstał. - Ale jeśli poprawi ci to humor i oszczędzi koszmarów nocnych, mogę poprosić May do tańca.  
\- Poproszę. - Peter westchnął, wstając i idąc za nim. - Z dwojga złego to twoim wolę być potem tak jakby pasierbem.  
\- Syn w twoim wieku? Właśnie się poczułem, jakbym miał ze sto lat.  
\- Przecież masz – powiedział niewinnie Peter i uchylił się, zanim Steve uderzył go w ramię.

Steve zatańczył z May, potem z Nataszą, a potem jeszcze z kilkoma kobietami; niektóre z nich znał słabo, a innych niemal wcale. Kiedy wrócił do głównego stołu, klepnął Clinta w ramię.  
\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że macie tylu znajomych – powiedział szczerze. - Skąd są ci wszyscy ludzie?  
\- Dziwisz się, że ktoś mnie lubi, Rogers? Łamiesz mi serce. - Clint podsunął mu niedużą butelkę. - Thor przyniósł. Reflektujesz? Przyrzekam, jak przypomnisz mi ostatni raz, kiedy piłem z tobą asgardzki alkohol, to cię uduszę i ukryję ciało.  
\- Wstydzisz się, że mogłeś iść ze mną do łóżka? Teraz to ty mi łamiesz serce.  
\- Raczej mam ochotę płakać, że tego nie pamiętam. Nie mów Nat.  
\- Uważaj, Barton, bo w niepokojącym tempie rośnie liczba rzeczy, których mam nie mówić twojej żonie. - Steve uśmiechnął się do niego i Clint odwzajemnił ten uśmiech. - Jesteś szczęśliwy, co?  
\- Absurdalnie. - Clint przytaknął i nalał sobie trochę zwykłej wódki. - Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, mogła mieć każdego, a wybrała akurat mnie. Do końca życia będę się zastanawiał, czym sobie na nią zasłużyłem. O Boże, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ci to mówię.  
\- Dziwne. - Steve zmarszczył brwi, kiedy coś go zastanowiło. - Słyszę to już kolejny raz. Jakieś zaklęcie nadszczerości tu działa, czy co?  
\- O ile mi wiadomo, to nikt nie zaprosił Lokiego. - Clint mimo woli rozejrzał się niespokojnie. - Ale skoro to mój ślub, to, oczywiście, spodziewajmy się najgorszego.  
\- Skąd tyle dramatyzmu? - Tony opadł na krzesło obok Steve’a. Był zarumieniony i miał błyszczące oczy, kiedy sięgnął po szklankę wody i wypił ją niemal duszkiem. - Serio, kto jeszcze dzisiaj tańczy fokstrota? Clint, muszę ci wyznać, że uwielbiam twoją żonę. W zupełnie platoniczny sposób, ale uwielbiam. Tylko ona z was wszystkich jak tańczy, to nie sprawia wrażenia, że to robi za karę.  
\- Naprawdę? - Clint uniósł brwi. Patrzył w głąb sali, jakby coś go zaskoczyło. - Bo James też nie wygląda, jakby bardzo cierpiał.  
\- Co? - Tony odwrócił się i zamarł, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami. Steve też był zaskoczony; Bucky, który tańczyć nienawidził, tańczył z Pepper. Miał na sobie ciemne spodnie od garnituru i dopasowaną pod kolor oczu, ciemnoszarą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Metalowe palce ostrożnie spoczywały w talii kobiety. Wyglądali, jakby rozmawiali o czymś po cichu.  
\- Wow, Tones, jak ten koleś wygląda, to ja nadal przeżywam. - Clint pokiwał głową. - A właśnie się ożeniłem, więc to coś znaczy.  
\- Tony? - zapytał Steve, kiedy Clint odwrócił się do Nataszy. - Co jest?  
\- Mam wrażenie, że zrobiłem coś nie tak – wyznał Tony szczerze. - I że James mnie unika.  
\- Wiesz, dzięki. - Steve sięgnął po ciasto i nałożył sobie kawałek. - Chyba tylko ty, właściwie jako jedyny, rozmawiasz ze mną normalnie o was obu. Cała reszta zachowuje się jakby się bali, że doznam załamania nerwowego, kiedy tylko zobaczę, jak Bucky cię całuje.  
\- Naprawdę? - Tony zdziwił się przesadnie. - A to przecież taka ładna wizja. A na poważnie, Stevie, co ci mam powiedzieć? Wyleczyłeś się ze mnie i tyle.  
\- Tak myślisz? - Steve spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem. - Ja sam czasami nie jestem tego taki pewien.  
\- Ja jestem. - Uspokoił go Tony. - Myślisz, że to będzie bardzo żałosne, jak tam pójdę i poproszę Pepper, żeby nie kładła rąk na moim facecie?  
\- Zakryję oczy, bo nie będę mógł na to patrzeć, Stark, tak się poniżysz. - Steve uśmiechnął się przelotnie. - Poza tym, wiesz, tak się wzbraniasz przed ślubem, ale co ty tam sobie możesz. Jakby to był twój narzeczony, to co innego, a tak?  
\- Nawet nie żartuj w ten sposób. - Tony zmarszczył brwi. - Jamesa to krępuje, a mnie wkurza, jak go coś krępuje. Nie chcę, żeby pomyślał, że ma jakiś obowiązek, czy coś.  
\- Co? - Steve wyglądał, jakby nie zrozumiał, kiedy przyglądał mu się chwilę bez słowa. - Zaraz. Ty myślisz, że Bucky…  
\- No przecież dobrze wiem, jak to w waszych czasach wyglądało. - Tony wywrócił oczami. - I że on nawet pewnie sobie tego nie wyobraża. Ślub dwóch facetów? To większy kaliber, niż spotykanie się z jednym.  
\- Hm. - Steve opuścił wzrok na swój talerz, poświęcając sernikowi znacznie więcej uwagi, niż było to konieczne. - Może powinieneś z nim o tym pogadać.  
\- Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żebym i ja go zaczął naciskać. Poza tym cała idea ślubu…  
\- Nie chciałbyś? - Steve odłożył widelec. Rozmowy o uczuciach źle mu dzisiaj robiły na apetyt.  
\- Średnio – powiedział Tony obojętnie. - Po co to komu? Poza tym… - urwał, jakby się nagle rozmyślił i Steve pokiwał głową.  
\- To nie moja sprawa – zgodził się z nim i Tony posłał mu mały uśmiech. - W porządku. Ale pogadaj z nim o tym.  
\- Słowo skauta – obiecał Tony i Steve prychnął.  
\- Którym nigdy nie byłeś – dopowiedział, na powrót sięgając po widelec. Zrobiło mu się trochę lepiej – może Tony miał rację i wyleczył się z tej nieszczęśliwej, nikomu niepotrzebnej miłości?  
A może – odezwała się mała, malutka i nieprzyjemna część jego natury – a może to tylko ci dwaj znów się pokłócili, a on jak zwykle w takich wypadkach czekał i miał nadzieję?  
\- Twoja interwencja była do chrzanu, Sam zabrał moją ciotkę na taras. - Peter usiadł obok niego i sięgnął po kieliszek. Wypił i rozejrzał się za butelką. - Gdzie jest wódka?  
\- Nagły powiew dorosłości, Parker? - zapytał Tony uprzejmie i spojrzał na niego uważniej. - Młody, co jest?  
\- Dziwnie… się czuję – przyznał Peter i zakołysał się lekko na krześle. - Hm… mocny ten alkohol.  
\- Jaki alkohol? - zdziwił się Steve. - Wódki jeszcze nie donieśli, a tu było… - spojrzeli na siebie z Tonym i Tony parsknął śmiechem. - Tu był asgardzki alkohol. Ile tego wypiłeś, Peter?  
\- Ze trzy szklanki. - Peter uderzył czołem w stół, ignorując ich śmiech. - To stąd ta twoja nadszczerość, Cap, ktoś pozamieniał butelki!  
\- Clint – mruknął Steve. - On też na tę nadszczerość cierpiał. Na szczęście wypił znacznie mniej tego od ciebie, twój metabolizm działa szybciej niż u człowieka.  
\- Kręci mi się w głowie – pożalił się Peter. - Nie, żebym znał to uczucie, ale powiedziałbym, że jestem pierwszy raz w życiu pijany.  
\- Chcesz się położyć? - zapytał Tony i Peter spojrzał na niego z uwielbieniem.  
\- Z panem? - wypalił i skrzywił się. - Okej, na pewno jestem pijany.  
\- Steve… - zaczął Tony i Steve wstał.  
\- Chodź, Parker, zaprowadzę cię do łóżka – powiedział i podparł Petera ramieniem. - Jak dobrze, że Natasza pomyślała i wynajęła na górze jakieś pokoje.

Muzyka była wolna, światła przygaszone. Tony odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do Bucky’ego przez ramię, kiedy metalowe palce musnęły lekko jego szyję.  
\- Zatańczysz? - zapytał Bucky, wyciągając do niego rękę.  
\- W końcu! - Tony wstał, zdejmując marynarkę i wieszając ją na oparciu krzesła. - Już myślałem, że się nie doczekam. Postawiłeś sobie za cel obtańczyć najpierw wszystkie moje byłe?  
\- Coś w tym stylu. - Bucky pozwolił mu prowadzić, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu. Poruszał się z gracją i bardzo płynnie, i Tony nucił z zadowoleniem. - Tony? Naprawdę nie chcesz brać ślubu?  
\- Skąd to pytanie? - Tony odsunął się, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Rozumiem, że na jednym jesteśmy, ale to dzisiaj jakiś temat przewodni wszystkich rozmów, czy co?  
\- W porządku. Nie ma o czym mówić.  
\- Zaraz, James, poczekaj teraz chwilę, wróć. - Tony wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. - Czy _ty_ chcesz wziąć ślub? Proszę – dodał szybko, widząc, że Bucky odwraca wzrok i instynktownie przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie. - Nie odwracaj się. Mów do mnie.  
\- To głupie – mruknął Bucky w jego włosy. - Myślałem, że ty tego chcesz.  
\- I chciałeś się poświęcić w imię mojego szczęścia? - Tony parsknął śmiechem. - To szlachetne, ale dzięki, nie trzeba. Nie musisz robić niczego, na co nie masz ochoty.  
\- Nie rozumiesz, Tones. - Bucky uśmiechnął się i pogładził jego biodro, kiedy poruszali się w powolnym półobrocie. - Bo kiedy o tym myślałem, doszedłem do wniosku, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? Ślub? - Tony spojrzał na niego badawczo i Bucky wywrócił oczami.  
\- Sama twoja reakcja wystarczy za milion słów – powiedział z przekąsem. - Wyglądasz na przerażonego, co jest niezwykle ciekawą odmianą po tym, jak nie przerażała cię nawet armia cholernych Chitauri. Tymczasem sama myśl o ślubie ze mną wystarczy, żeby mocniej zabiło ci serce. Bynajmniej nie ze szczęścia. Dobrze, że nie wpadłem na pomysł, by upaść na kolana przed tym całym tłumem i nie poprosić cię o rękę w obecności tych wszystkich ludzi, bo jeszcze byś się zgodził z grzeczności.  
\- Zupełnie, jakbym ja kiedykolwiek był taki grzeczny. - Tony patrzył na niego, nieobecny duchem. - Okej. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Ale możemy o tym porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Jeśli ty nie chcesz… - zaczął Bucky i westchnął, uderzając czołem w jego ramię. - Dobra. Cała ta rozmowa. Mam silne wrażenie autoironii. Zaraz się okaże, że się pobieramy, bo jeden nie chce drugiemu sprawić przykrości.  
\- Po prostu dajmy sobie spokój – zgodził się Tony, chowając uśmiech w jego szyi. Ale kiedy wrócili do stolika, a potem, już po ślubie, do Wieży – był zamyślony.  
\- Cholera – powiedział do lustra, kiedy mył zęby, spoglądając na siebie w szklanej tafli. - Co jest ze mną nie tak? Czemu czuję, że sama ta idea sprawiła, że spanikowałem?  
\- Czy to pytanie, sir? - Jarvis odezwał się i Tony mimowolnie spojrzał w górę; głupi nawyk, którego nauczył się od Bucky’ego. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A co tam, już się ze mnie kiedyś Rogers wyśmiewał, że moja sztuczna inteligencja mi robi psychoanalizę. Dobra, J, dawaj. Czemu sama myśl o tym, że miałbym wziąć ślub z Jamesem, wydaje mi się taka… nie wiem, niewłaściwa?  
\- Z moich danych wynika, że może mieć to związek z pańskimi rodzicami, sir. - Jarvis brzmiał niemal przepraszająco i Tony wypluł pastę, po czym wypłukał usta.  
\- Z rodzicami – powiedział płasko, kiedy wytarł twarz ręcznikiem. - Ciekawe. Wydawało mi się, że to przerobiłem. Czemu miałbym…  
\- Powiedział pan kiedyś pannie Potts – przepraszam, chodzi mi oczywiście o panią Hogan – że gdyby pana rodzice nie zginęli, prawdopodobnie by się rozwiedli. W psychologii ten termin ma swoją nazwę: gamofobia. Paraliżujący strach przed ślubem.  
\- Paraliżujący? - Tony zastanowił się. - Nie idźmy aż tak daleko. Czyli – to ma związek z jakąś traumą z dzieciństwa spowodowaną przez rozwód moich rodziców, a nie z tym, że to Zimowy Żołnierz ich zabił? Wyrażaj się konkretniej, Jarvis, bo namieszałeś mi w głowie.  
\- Sam pan wie najlepiej, z czym ma to związek, sir. - Jarvis przerwał na chwilę. Analizował dane. - Ale kiedy pan o tym wspomina, to też może być powód. Ślub to zwykle uroczystość rodzinna. Może pan myśleć, idąc do ołtarza, czemu nie prowadzi pana do niego jego ojciec. A to z kolei może kierować pańskie myśli w niewłaściwym kierunku, jeśli idzie o sierżanta Barnesa. Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, sir, że psychologia wydaje się zbyt subiektywna, by można określać ją mianem nauki. Ludzkie emocje i zachowania mają zbyt wiele zmiennych i za wiele hipotez może wchodzić w grę.  
\- Witaj wśród ludzi – powiedział Tony bez humoru. Poczuł, że robi mu się chłodno i niepokój ścisnął mu gardło. Czy będąc przez ten cały czas z Buckym, wciąż winił go za śmierć swoich rodziców?  
\- To głupie – powiedział ze złością. - _Wiem_ , że to nie jego wina.  
\- Wiedzieć i czuć, sir – zauważył Jarvis ostrożnie. - To dwa zupełnie różne terminy.

cdn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacerta, za ten niespodziewany ciąg dalszy winię ciebie!  
> Ale jeśli czyta to ktoś jeszcze, też proszę - skomentuj! *robi psie oczy godne samego Kapitana Ameryki w najlepszym wydaniu*


	15. Chapter 15

Prawie pół roku po swoim ślubie, Clint stanął przed lustrem i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Mam déjà vu – wyznał, odwracając się do Nataszy. Wprawnym ruchem zawiązała mu krawat i spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
\- Hm? - mruknęła nieuważnie, przez trzymane w zębach wsuwki. Upięła włosy i odwróciła się do niego tyłem, pokazując nagie plecy. - Zapnij. Mamy niecałą godzinę, żeby tam dotrzeć. Tony nas zabije, jak się spóźnimy.  
\- On wie, co robi? To może być totalna katastrofa. - Clint zapiął zamek wieczorowej sukni i pocałował nagie ramię swojej żony. - Wyglądasz obłędnie, Nat. Może jednak zdejmę to z ciebie i zostaniemy w domu?  
\- Twój przyjaciel robi jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w swoim życiu, a ty nie chcesz w tym uczestniczyć? Seks będziemy uprawiać, jak wrócimy. Albo znajdziemy jakąś wolną łazienkę na miejscu.  
\- Uwielbiam twój subtelny romantyzm.  
\- Subtelne co? Przestań wydziwiać i chodź, wie, co robi.  
\- A jak nie?  
\- A jak nie, to będziemy mieć powód, żeby się z niego nabijać do końca życia – powiedziała radośnie Natasza i Clint roześmiał się, wychodząc za nią z mieszkania.

Na miejsce dotarli dziesięć minut przed rozpoczęciem. Steve pod szerokim uśmiechem był spięty aż przykro patrzeć, kiedy ściskał ich na powitanie.  
\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zemdleć, Rogers.  
\- Dzięki, Romanov. - Steve wywrócił oczami. - Nie będę mdlał. Po prostu to jest… przytłaczające. Myślę o tym i mam wrażenie, że Tony zwariował, kiedy się na to zgodził. Jest za wcześnie. Nie jestem gotowy.  
\- Daj spokój, to tylko wystawa obrazów, a nie to, że masz iść i ratować świat, czy coś.  
\- Bardzo zabawne. Jak to będzie klapa, Tony straci wszystkie pieniądze, które zainwestował i…  
\- Steve, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. - Natasza postukała go w ramię. - Tony jest obrzydliwie bogaty, nawet tego nie odczuje.  
\- Nie pocieszasz mnie, dobra? Jakby zgodził się zainwestować w moje obrazy, bo i tak nie wie, ile ma pieniędzy.  
\- O, zapewniam cię, że on dobrze wie, ile ich ma. I wbrew pozorom potrafi je bardzo inteligentnie pomnażać. Poza tym Pepper nigdy w życiu nie pozwoliłaby mu zainwestować w twoją galerię sztuki, gdyby nie uznała, że pomysł jest tego warty. Oczywiście, ty uparłeś się na to całe incognito – dodała, obrzucając wymownym spojrzeniem jego brodę, okulary w grubych oprawkach i hipsterski kapelusz. - Gdybyś zgodził się wystawiać jako Kapitan Ameryka, twoje obrazy rozeszłyby się na pniu.  
\- Nie moje. Kapitana Ameryki.  
\- Dobrze, że Stark jest bogaty i żadne z nas nie odczuwa presji posiadania pieniędzy.  
\- Nat…  
\- Co? Żartuję przecież. Tony dobrze wie, że najbardziej kocham jego słoneczną osobowość.  
\- Słyszałem, Romanov. - Tony pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd. W przeciwieństwie do innych, ubrany był w zwykłe dżinsy i podkoszulek, naciągnięty na wypłowiałą bluzkę z długim rękawem. Gryzł solone orzeszki i wydawał się być zadowolony z życia. - Wpadłem się tylko przywitać, zanim Steve każe mi spadać.  
\- Nie każę ci spadać. - Steve obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem. - Gdybyś zgodził się założyć perukę…  
\- Zapomnij.  
\- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ktoś wiedział, że jakiegoś nikomu nie znanego artystę finansuje Stark Industries. Od razu zaczęliby drążyć. A tak… mogę być sobie anonimowym malarzem.  
\- O ile ktoś nabierze się na twoje beznadziejne okulary.  
\- W przypadku Supermana działało.  
\- Och, idź już i bryluj. - Tony poklepał go w ramię. - Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.  
\- Dzięki. - Steve objął go przelotnie, muskając ustami jego włosy. - Jezu, nawet z tej odległości czuję, jak jego wzrok wypala mi dziurę w plecach – mruknął i odsunął się. Tony uśmiechnął się, kiedy Bucky stanął obok niego. - Serio, możesz przestać? Nawet Tony mówi, że się z niego wyleczyłem. Zobacz, kupił mi nawet galerię sztuki, żebym się miał czym zająć, a ty wciąż jesteś zazdrosny?  
\- Ta rozmowa - powiedział Clint z grymasem. - Jakby mi ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że poznam Kapitana Amerykę i Iron Mana, to nie byłoby dokładnie to, czego bym się po nich spodziewał.  
\- Tony, co ty tam wiesz, z ciebie się nie da wyleczyć. Stevie, głupku, jestem z ciebie tak dumny, że zaraz pęknę. Barton – Bucky rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie – zamknij się.  
\- Ciepłe słowo - Clint pokiwał głową - zawsze dużo znaczy wśród przyjaciół.  
\- Clint, siedź cicho, bo zaraz cię sama zabiję. Nie chcę zostać wdową.  
\- Powiedziała Czarna Wdowa. Czy tam jest Fury? Poważnie, Rogers, zaprosiłeś Nicka Fury’ego?  
\- Raczej nie mogłem go powstrzymać przed przyjściem. - Steve wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy kobieta na niedużym podwyższeniu zapowiedziała go i poprosiła, by powiedział parę słów o swoich obrazach. Było zaskakująco dużo ludzi, jak na nowo otwartą galerię i dało się w tym wyczuć rękę Pepper Potts i jej sprawny marketing. Steve pokręcił głową i rozejrzał się spanikowany. - Nie, ludzie, ja nie dam rady.  
\- Pójdziesz tam i skopiesz im tyłki, Stevie. - Bucky szturchnął go w ramię. Ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę i czapkę z daszkiem, naciągniętą na oczy, w niczym nie przypominał superbohatera z pierwszych stron gazet. - Mój kumpel nie może być tchórzem.  
\- Powiedział koleś, który od sześciu miesięcy nosi ze sobą pierścionek, a wciąż nie ma jaj, żeby się oświadczyć.  
\- Są chwile – zamyślił się Bucky - w których nie rozumiem, czemu się przyjaźnimy.  
\- Ale nie pozwolisz mi stąd uciec i zmarnować szans na rozwój kariery?  
\- Nigdy. A teraz weź się w garść i właź na scenę, bo sam cię na nią wniosę.

Bucky wsunął zakładkę pomiędzy kartki i odłożył książkę na stolik. Spojrzał na zegarek i westchnął, widząc, że zbliża się druga w nocy.  
\- J, Tony nadal siedzi w warsztacie?  
\- Sir już kończy, sierżancie Barnes.  
\- Kazał ci tak powiedzieć, co?  
\- Wolałbym nie odpowiadać na to pytanie. Czy mam go pośpieszyć?  
\- Powiedz mu, że ma kwadrans, żeby tu przyjść, bo inaczej będzie spał na kanapie. - Bucky położył się na plecach, podkładając ręce pod głowę. Zamyślony, nucił coś cicho pod nosem. - Co piszą o wystawie?  
\- Kapitan Rogers jest na ustach wszystkich. Jego prace zebrały bardzo pochlebne opinie, zarówno wśród krytyków, jak i publiczności. Jest wielu chętnych na obrazy Stevena Granta.  
\- Steven Grant, jezu. - Bucky skrzywił się. - Stevie jest beznadziejny w konspiracji i nie umie wymyślać ksywek.  
\- Prawda, sierżancie? - zgodził się Jarvis z nutą złośliwości. - Nie to, co Jamie Buchanan.  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a cię dezaktywuję.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, sierżancie, ale nie wiedziałby pan, gdzie zacząć.  
\- Młotek nie wystarczy?  
\- Zapewniam pana, że…  
\- Czy ty się znowu kłócisz z Jarvisem? - Tony stanął w progu i przyjrzał mu się z rozbawieniem. Bucky wzruszył wymijająco ramionami.  
\- Wyśmiewa się z pewnego poczytnego pisarza kryminałów. J, dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc, sierżancie. - Jarvis rozłączył się niemal natychmiast i usta Tony’ego drgnęły w uśmiechu. Bucky nadal miał obiekcje przed tym, by im towarzyszono w sypialni.  
\- A na nagrywanie się zgadzasz… - powiedział pod wpływem tej myśli i ziewnął. Bucky uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Każdy ma swoje małe perwersje. Zaledwie czternaście minut? Nie lubisz spać na kanapie, co?  
\- Nie lubię. Za to bardzo lubię, jak czekasz na mnie w łóżku, zwłaszcza nago. I nie winię cię za śmierć moich rodziców, do diabła – powiedział Tony i Bucky, który na pierwszą część jego przemowy wyraźnie się uśmiechnął, zamarł, a uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z jego twarzy. Tony usiadł obok niego na łóżku, opierając czoło o jego ramię.  
\- Przysuń się… - zaczął i urwał, spoglądając na niego z zaskoczeniem, bo Bucky nawet nie drgnął. - Co? A, że śmierć rodziców. Sorry, myślę na głos. Powiedz coś.  
\- Co? Tony… - Bucky zdecydował się w końcu poruszyć, ostrożnie obejmując go ramieniem i całując we włosy. - Nie możesz zrzucać na mnie takiej bomby i oczekiwać, że od razu dam radę ją rozbroić.  
\- Jesteś najlepiej wyszkolonym żołnierzem, jakiego znam, poradzisz sobie – zapewnił Tony nieuważnie i westchnął. - Okej, to było niezbyt miłe.  
\- Niezbyt miłe – powtórzy po nim Bucky i potrząsnął głową. - Masz cholerną rację, skarbie, to było niezbyt miłe.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj z tym skrzywdzonym wyrazem twarzy, wiesz dobrze, że nie miałem nic złego na myśli.  
\- To właśnie powtarzam sobie z piętnaście razy na dzień.  
\- Co? - zapytał Tony i Bucky potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nic – powiedział łagodnie. - Mów, co ci chodzi po głowie.  
\- To wszystko przez tę datę – powiedział Tony po prostu i Bucky skinął głową. Kolejna rocznica śmierci rodziców Tony’ego, który specjalnie nalegał, by otworzyć galerię Steve’a właśnie dzisiaj i który od rana był niezwykle jak na siebie cichy. - Poza tym to wina Jarvisa. Powiedział mi kiedyś...  
\- Wina Jarvisa? Który jest twoją projekcją? - podsunął Bucky i Tony uderzył go łokciem pod żebra. - Zaraz mi powiesz, że czytam za dużo psychologicznego gówna, co?  
\- Czytasz za dużo psychologicznego gówna. W porządku, nie będę udawał, że nie słyszałem tego, co mówił Steve. Więc zróbmy to. Weźmy ten cały ślub. Ciekawa reakcja, ja ci się oświadczam, a ty się śmiejesz.  
\- Bo jesteś kompletnie pochrzaniony, Tones. Genialny, cudowny i cholernie niesamowity, ale kompletnie pochrzaniony. Zostaw w końcu ten temat i wróć do tamtego. Nie winisz mnie za śmierć twoich rodziców, ale?  
\- Sam nie wiem. - Tony przekręcił się tak, że leżał na łóżku z głową na kolanach Bucky’ego i przesuwał palcami po jego policzku w miękkim geście. - Nie winię cię, po prostu… myślę o tym czasem, wiesz. I nie mogę nic na to poradzić.  
\- Ja czasem nie mogę na ciebie nawet patrzeć – powiedział Bucky; przycisnął palce Tony’ego do ust i pocałował je z czułością. - Widzę cię i nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym, pamiętam wszystko, co zrobiłem i nienawidzę siebie samego tak bardzo, że mógłbym iść i rzucić się pod pociąg. Oczywiście – dodał z nutą czarnego humoru – gdybym to ja miał na tym ucierpieć, nie pociąg.  
\- Ale zostajesz. Patrzysz na mnie.  
\- Bo alternatywa jest gorsza. Jeśli mogę być z tobą, mogę ponienawidzić siebie jeszcze trochę, w porządku. To niewielka cena.  
\- To nie brzmi jak zdrowa relacja, co?  
\- Chrzanić, jak to brzmi. - Bucky spoważniał. - Póki mnie chcesz, nigdzie się nie ruszam. Mówiłem ci już kiedyś.  
\- Podtrzymuję. - Tony uniósł się na łokciu i pocałował go w kącik ust. - Myślę, że zatrzymam cię jeszcze trochę. 

koniec,  
Łódź, 20 stycznia 2021roku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec! Ostatni rozdział Blizn.  
> Długo myślałam "co dalej", ale oni sami chyba jeszcze tego nie wiedzą, więc co dopiero ja, ja tu tylko piszę.  
> Czasami otwarta furtka jest jedyną opcją.   
> Oni obaj, Tony i Bucky, przeszli przez piekło, które ich mocno poraniło. Kto wie? Może wzajemnie są dla siebie tymi bliznami? Czasem przeszkadzają, przypominają o czymś, o czym byś wołał zapomnieć, a jednocześnie są częścią ciebie i dają nadzieję, że każda rozerwana tkanka się kiedyś zaleczy. Bo proces zdrowienia jest bolesny i powolny, ale ludzie są odporni - tylko zostają im blizny.  
> I mimo tej otwartej furtki - nadal mam nadzieję, że i tak było fajnie!


End file.
